Love Latte
by byunbaek92
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, Baoxian, dan Kim Baekhee, adalah orang yang sama. Wanita yang pernah memimpikan banyak hal. Salah satunya adalah hidup bersama Park Chanyeol. Memiliki pengalaman yang pahit karena cinta, Baekhyun bertransform menjadi orang yang membenci cinta dan mencintai Kopi. [Chanbaek] GS. Remake Story
1. Chapter 1

" **Love Latte"**

 **Remake Story by Phoebe**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Others**

 **[Chanbaek]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **When a cup of coffee trying to replace the existence of love, too beauty , for ugly destiny"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Now**_

 _ **Everything has forgotten finally come again**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Chanyeol uring-uringan karena hal yang difikiranya bertambah banyak. Deadline kerja harus di selesaikanya sesegera mungkin karena ia harus mengawasi Baekhee secara langsung. Peruntungan yang baik, jika bertemu dengan gadis bernama Kim Baekhee itu maka ikatan pekerjaannya dengan mendiang nyonya Kim Haneul akan segera berakhir. Sekarang ada sebuah beban yang sangat besar menyangkut gadis yang mungkin masih berusia 23 tahun jika ia masih hidup. Chanyeol harus segera menyerahkan semua warisan ibunya kepada gadis muda yang tidak di ketahui dimana rimbanya itu sekaligus membantunya sampai gadis itu benar-benar siap secara batiniah. Usia dua puluh tiga tahun bukanlah usia yang matang untuk mengurusi seluruh kekayaan Kim Haneul. Parahnya, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tau harus memulai dari mana untuk mencari Kim Baekhee, tapi berbekal kenyataan bahwa Ayah dari gadis itu berada di Jepang, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memulai semuanya dari Jepang.

"Chanyeol, ayo keluarlah! Sebentar lagi makan siang!" Suara Luhan terdengar lantang, tapi penuh kasih.

Chanyeol memandangi jam di dinding kamar yang di tumpanginya. Sekarang memang sudah tengah hari dan sesegera mungkin ia beranjak untuk membuka pintu, berharap wanita itu masih disana. Tidak ada, Luhan mungkin sudah kembali ke ruang makan. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyusul. meskipun seharian ini ia berusaha untuk memanjakan kepalanya yang pusing, Chanyeol masih tetap harus mengisi perut agar punya tenaga untuk hidup. Dengan langkah yang sangat lemah, Chanyeol berhasil turun dari lantai dua dan duduk di meja makan dengan khidmad. Luhan memasak banyak makanan dan kelihatannya sangat kerepotan karena putranya, Li Jun yang berusia tiga tahun masih berada dalam gendongannya.

"Perlu ku bantu?" Chanyeol menawarkan.

Luhan mengangguk senang. "Tolong bantu aku menggendong Li Jun Dia agak merepotkanku dengan rengekannya seharian ini."

Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati Luhan. Dengan tangkas ia mengambil alih Park Li Jun sehingga sudah berada dalam pelukannya. Chanyeol membawa Li Jun ke meja makan dan memangkunya dengan penuh kasih lalu memandanginya lekat-lekat. Keponakan pertama dari Sehun dan Luhan, Li Jun benar-benar bentuk mini dari ayahnya, tapi memiliki mata rusa seperti ibunya. Setiap kali melihat Li Jun, Chanyeol merasa sedang melihat kembali kenangan-kenangan masa lalu dimana dirinya harus merelakan Luhan untuk Sehun. Tidak tepat jika di katakan merelakan, Chanyeol pada saat itu juga tidak berfikir untuk menjadikan Luhan miliknya karena perasaannya selalu di lingkupi rasa ragu dan belum berakhir hingga sekarang.

"Paman, Aku tampan ya?" Kata-kata Li Jun itu membuat tawa Chanyeol meledak. Anak itu sudah bisa berbicara dengan baik di usianya yang balita.

"Li Jun, Kau merasa tampan?"

"Tentu saja aku memang tampan. Aku juga cerdas!"

Chanyeol kembali tertawa. Ia memandangi Luhan yang sedang menuangkan jus jeruk kedalam gelas-gelas di atas meja makan.

"Siapa yang mengajarinya berkata seperti ini?"

"Kau fikir siapa? Tentu saja ayahnya! Aku tidak pernah mengajarkannya mengatakan hal-hal konyol seperti itu!" jawab Luhan ketus.

Kali ini Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan lain selain percaya. Selama ia mengenal Xi Luhan, wanita yang kini sudah menjadi adik iparnya itu –walaupun usianya lebih tua- bukanlah orang yang suka memuji diri sendiri, Sehun yang seperti itu. Sekali lagi Chanyeol memandangi Luhan. Siapa sangka gadis yang dulunya sangat gila kerja harus menikah di usia muda saat karirnya tengah menanjak dan meninggalkan cita-citanya. Sekarang wanita itu bahkan sudah menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga dengan sebuah blouse viscose berlengan ¾ dan rok katun bermotif bunga-bunga lalu bekerja di dapur seharian. Meninggalkan map-mapnya, rok mini, blazer dan kata-kata penuh hujatan yang selalu mengalir dari mulutnya selama di pengadilan.

"Park Sehun sepertinya benar-benar sudah mengubah seorang Xi Luhan. Sekarang kau benar-benar jadi ibu dan istri yang baik, kelihatannya!"

Luhan duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan bundar itu.

"Aku suka dengan ini. Setidaknya sampai Li Jun siap di tinggal!"

Li Jun menggeliat tiba-tiba. Ia memanggil-manggil ayahnya saat mendengar sebuah mobil berhenti di depan rumah yang tidak terlalu luas itu. Chanyeol menurunkan Li Jun dari pangkuannya saat bocah itu merengek minta di turunkan dan pada akhirnya, Li Jun sudah berlarian menuju ruang tamu. Chanyeol kembali menoleh kepada Luhan.

"Dia sudah pulang? Cepat sekali, ini hari senin, kan? Bukannya jam kerja masih lama berakhir?"

"Dia selalu pulang saat makan siang, Bung!"

"Wah, sepertinya bukan hanya Sehun yang mengubah hidupmu! Dia juga sudah berhasil kau ikat kuat-kuat, sampai harus pulang saat makan siang segala! Kalau saat itu aku yang menikah denganmu, aku rasa sekarang kita masih berada di Seoul dan menjalankan rutinitas hidup yang membosankan karena harus bertemu bukan hanya di rumah, tapi juga kantor. Hidupku akan terikat dan menjadi tidak bebas karena itu!"

"Itu karena hyung belum mencoba untuk mencintai seseorang lagi hingga saat ini!" Sehun datang sambil menggendong Li Jun. Tangannya masih sempat memukul kepala Chanyeol dari belakang. Sehun kemudian memindahkan Li Jun kepangkuan ibunya lalu duduk di kursi yang kosong. Chanyeol menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang agak nyeri, Sehun tidak main-main. Pukulannya sangat kuat dan cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol limbung, ia kesulitan memulihkan pandangan matanya yang mengabur karena itu.

"Aku akan menikah dengan wanita seperti Xi Luhan!"

"Kurasa sebentar lagi fikiran Hyung akan berubah kalau mengetahui seperti apa Kim Baekhee itu."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Ia memang meminta Sehun mencari gadis bernama Kim Baekhee itu. Sehun memiliki koneksi lebih luas untuk kawasan Jepang dan ia pasti bisa membantu Chanyeol dengan cepat. Terbukti, dalam waktu kurang dari tiga kali 24 jam, Sehun sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau ia mengetahui sesuatu tentang Kim Baekhee.

"Kau sudah menemukan anak itu? Dia dimana? Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Hyung ingin tau?"

"Tentu saja, ini bagian dari pekerjaanku!"

"Jangan menyesal kalau begitu…" Sehun menggantung ucapannya sambil menyuap makanannya, ia mengunyah dengan sangat perlahan karena semangat untuk menggoda Chanyeol yang sangat tinggi. Chanyeol sudah tidak sabar lagi, ia sudah sangat penasaran dan tidak bisa menunggu. "Ayolah, beri tahu aku! Ini menyangkut pekerjaanku!"

"Bila ku beritahu, ini bukan hanya menyangkut pekerjaanmu hyung!" Sehun menyunggingkan senyum nakalnya. "Tapi kalau kau memaksa apa boleh buat. Kim Baekhee, berada di Hokaido dua hari yang lalu, ia tinggal bersama ayahnya yang merupakan pejabat daerah, tapi ada satu hal yang perlu kau tau. Kim Baekhee hanya pulang ke Hokaido pada hari libur karena di Hokaido, yang ada hanyalah keluarga angkat. Ia tinggal bersama ayah kandungnya di Seoul."

"Seoul? Berarti anak itu sangat dekat selama ini?"

"Tentu saja dekat. Dia selalu bersama dengan ibunya, seorang barista di sebuah coffee Shop di Dongdaemun di kenal sebagai Baoxian. Hyung pernah mengatakan kalau nyonya Kim Haneul memiliki anak angkat yang di panggilnya dengan nama Baoxian. Dan gadis itu ternyata adalah anak kandungnya. Satu lagi, Baoxian adalah Byun Baekhyun! Bukan orang lain, Chanyeol hyung. Kau memang berjodoh dengan anak itu."

Chanyeol terbelalak. Byun Baekhyun?

"Baekhyun? Iya aku kenal dengannya." Luhan tiba-tiba bersuara. "Coffe Shop tempatnya bekerja dekat dengan kedai milik Yixing-ge kakak keduaku. Karyawannya juga selalu memesan makan siang dari kedai Yixing-ge. Jadi dia anak seorang milyuner? Wah…"

Luhan berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata selanjutnya. Ia memandangi Chanyeol yang termenung lalu menoleh kepada suaminya. Sehun pura-pura tidak tau dengan keadaan Chanyeol yang masih memandangi piring di hadapannya yang kosong. Byun Baekhyun sepertinya membangkitkan sesuatu yang besar di ingatan Chanyeol sehingga menyita kesadarannya beberapa waktu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Xi Luhan memakai sebuah gaun sutra berwarna putih. Pakaiannya cukup transparan untuk memperlihatkan bagaimana tubuhnya yang berada di balik kain itu tanpa apapun sama sekali. Sebenarnya Sehun lebih suka jika istrinya melepaskan gaunnya dan polos saja tanpa sehelai benangpun berbaring di atas tubuhnya, tapi malam ini sepertinya Luhan sedang tidak ingin melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar flirting seperti yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian Luhan menjerit merasakan nyeri karena Sehun mengigit puting payudaranya keras-keras. Ia segera menjauhkan wajah Sehun dari dadanya dan memandangnya dengan kesal.

"Kau fikir dirimu Li Jun? Li Jun saja sudah tidak pernah melakukan itu lagi semenjak dia berhenti menyusu dan sekarang ayahnya yang melanjutkan!"

Sehun tertawa. "Apa yang harus ku katakan untuk membela diri? Aku hanya merasa lebih bersemangat karena semenjak melahirkan Li Jun kita jarang melakukan ini. Kau selalu mengeluh karena takut Li Jun terbangun!"

"Tapi kau belum pernah menggigitnya sekeras ini, Ayah!"

"Baiklah ibu! Kita sudah menikah selama tiga tahun dan sekarang adalah saat-saatnya Ayah sedang bersemangat untuk itu! Aku sudah merindukan bagaimana rasanya menyentuhmu selama dua minggu belakangan ini. Minggu lalu, kau datang bulan dan minggu ini kita kedatangan Chanyeol hyung."

"Tahanlah sedikit lagi, Bagaimana bila Chanyeol mendengarnya?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Biasanya kau melakukannya tanpa bersuara, kan? Satu-satunya suara yang timbul adalah suara yang berasal dari deritan ranjang dan Dia tidak akan mendengar kalau tidak berdiri di depan pintu ini. Lagi pula sekarang mungkin Chanyeol hyung sedang melamun sambil memandangi foto di dompetnya dan memikirkan Byun Baekhyun."

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa hubungan foto di dompetnya dengan Byun Baekhyun? Aku penasaran dengan itu saat makan siang tadi. Kelihatannya Chanyeol sangat terkejut mendengar nama Byun Baekhyun."

"Ini sebenarnya rahasia. Chanyeol hyung dan Byun Baekhyun punya hubungan khusus, sudah lama sekali. waktu itu dia berada di tahun terakhir magister di universitas Manhattan. Mereka adalah pasangan paling romantis di dunia."

"Byun Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? Mana mungkin. Saat aku bertemu dengan gadis itu saja, usianya masih 20 tahun. Kalau begitu dia dan Chanyeol punya hubungan saat gadis itu berusia lima atau enam belas…"

"Benar sekali sayang. Saat itu kami bertemu dengan Baekhyun di rumah teman Chanyeol. Baekhyun adalah sahabat dari adik perempuan teman Chanyeol itu. Beberapa kali bertemu, anak itu selalu menanyakan pekerjaan rumahnya kepada Chanyeol. Dan saat itu, Chanyeol masih bajingan dan memanfaatkannya. Tapi Chanyeol pada akhirnya benar-benar jatuh cinta saat merasakan kalau anak itu berbeda dengan wanita lain yang dekat dengannya. Byun Baekhyun selalu menceritakan semuanya kepada Chanyeol, Bahkan pada saat dirinya di kamar mandi, anak itu mengirim pesan kepada Chanyeol kalau dia sedang menyikat gigi dengan pasta dan sikat gigi yang berwarna sama."

"Benarkah? Artinya rentang usia mereka jauh?!"

"Baekhyun korban Chanyeol, semula Chanyeol hanya tertarik untuk bermain-main karena dia tau kalau anak itu sangat mengaguminya. Tapi pada akhirnya Chanyeol benar-benar jatuh hati setelah beberapa kali bercinta. Puncaknya saat Baekhyun ternyata mengandung dan Chanyeol sempat frustasi karena itu. Dia merasa sangat bersalah telah bermain-main dengan anak kecil.. Setelah melalui pertimbangan yang panjang, Chanyeol bersedia untuk menikah muda dan bertanggung jawab pada kandungan anak itu, dia bahkan sempat berfikir untuk cuti kuliah dan bekerja mencari biaya pernikahan karena ayahnya pasti tidak akan terima jika anak semata wayangnya menikah dengan cara begitu. Di usia dua puluh lima tahun menghamili seorang anak berusia lima belas tahun, Kau fikir apa kata masyarakat saat itu? Semua orang hanya akan mengatakan kalau Chanyeol sakit jiwa!"

"Pantas dia selalu mengatakan kalau dia dan dirimu tidak ada bedanya. Padahal selama kami berteman Chanyeol tidak pernah bermain-main dengan wanita manapun kecuali gadis-gadis yang kelihatannya memiliki hubungan serius. Ternyata kata-katanya merujuk ke waktu dulu, Tadi kau bilang Baekhyun mengandung? Lalu bagaimana dengan kandunganya?"

"Baekhyun beruntung karena ibunya saat itu yang belakangan ini baru ku ketahui adalah ibu tirinya tidak mengatakan mengenai hal itu kepada ayahnya dan memaksa Baekhyun menggugurkan kandungannya. Tapi dengan sedikit akal bulus, Baekhyun masih bisa mempertahankan kandungannya dan masih berhubungan dengan Chanyeol secara rahasia."

"Jadi? Kenapa sekarang bisa berpisah? Baekhyun sudah melahirkan?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Baekhyun keguguran saat bersama Chanyeol. Hal yang sangat mengguncang Chanyeol pada waktu itu. Dia terpuruk dan minum-minuman keras. Selanjutnya setelah bulan pertama tanpa calon bayi mereka, Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol jadi orang yang kita kenal sekarang. Hidupnya sempat kacau balau dalam waktu yang lama. Karena Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyia-nyiakan banyak waktunya, Drop Out dari kampus yang lama, lalu pindah ke Seoul dan mengulangi Magisternya lagi dari awal!"

Luhan termenung. Ia jadi mengerti mengapa saat Chanyeol tau kalau Luhan mengandung anak Sehun, Chanyeol kelihatan sangat marah. Begitu juga saat tau kalau Luhan ingin merahasiakannya. Saat itu Chanyeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Mungkin semua itu terjadi karena Chanyeol selalu mengingat Byun Baekhyun, dia sangat menyayangi Byun Baekhyun, semua cerita Sehun mengesankan itu. "Lalu mengapa Baekhyun pergi?"

"Kalau soal itu, tanyakan saja pada orangnya. Aku tidak begitu tau karena bukan urusanku. Sekarang bagaimana? Kita lanjutkan saja…"

"Aku sedang tidak bersemangat!"

Sehun menghela Nafas. Luhan tidak bersemangat karena mendengar dongeng sedih itu dan dia mengerti. "Kalau begitu bulan depan kau harus siap ku habisi nyonya. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu turun dari ranjang selama seminggu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_


	2. Chapter 2

" **Love Latte"**

 **Remake Story by Phoebe**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Others**

 **[Chanbaek]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah seminggu yang lalu Chanyeol mengirim seorang detektif swasta yang mahir ke Seoul untuk memata-matai Kim Baekhee atau Baoxian alias Byun Baekhyun berbekal sedikit informasi dari Sehun saat ia masih di Jepang. Dan kabar yang di dapatnya sangat mengejutkan. Baekhyun ternyata masih seorang mahasiswa SNU jurusan perkembangan anak dan ia membiayai kuliahnya dengan gaji sebagai barista padahal seharusnya di usianya yang sekarang Baekhyun semestinya sudah lebih dari setahun menikmati waktu sebagai sarjana. Selain itu, Baekhyun selalu berada di sisi ibunya sebagai Baoxian dan Kim Haneul sama sekali tidak mengenali anaknya setiap kali bersamanya di Coffee Shop dimana Baekhyun bekerja sekarang?

Dalam sebuah foto yang difax hari ini, Chanyeol dapat membayangkan kalau wanita itu, Baoxian adalah seorang perempuan yang tomboy. Di dalam foto itu, gambar Baekhyun di ambil setengah badan dan terlihat menggunakan Apron putih melapisi kostum baristanya. Rambut bergelombangnya yang di ikat asal-asalan ke belakang seolah-olah menggambarkan bahwa wanita itu adalah pribadi yang gemar bertindak sesukanya.

Chanyeol memijat keningnya sekali lagi. Bagaimana bisa dirinya kembali berurusan dengan Baekhyun padahal sudah begitu lama gadis itu menghilang dari hidupnya. Baekhyun meninggalkannya di saat Chanyeol sangat mencintainya, dan sekarang gadis itu adalah tanggung jawabnya hingga semua warisan dari mendiang Kim Haneul jatuh ke tangannya secara mutlak.

Begitu tiba di Seoul, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak ingin buang waktu lebih banyak. Waktu istirahanya hari ini benar-benar ingin di gunakanya untuk menemui seseorang. Baoxian. Malam sudah hampir tiba dan berdasarkan informasi yang didapatnya, Baekhyun akan memulai jam kerjanya beberapa menit lagi. Chanyeol memilih duduk di pojok ruangan dan memesan secangkir Ekspresso pekat untuk menemaninya menanti. Ia berusaha menghadirkan kembali wajah gadis itu, Baekhyun dengan rambut bergelombangnya yang berwarna hitam pekat seperti yang di lihatnya di foto mungkin akan segera datang dan memasuki pintu itu.

Itukah dia? Bisik Chanyeol. Seorang wanita dengan ciri seperti yang di lihatnya di foto masuk ke dalam coffee shop dengan attitude yang anggun. Matanya, hidungnya, bibir, juga rambutnya sama persis. Tapi wanita itu tidak seperti yang Sudah Chanyeol duga sebelumnya. Baekhyun datang dengan seragam barista-nya yang berbentuk kemeja putih dengan beberapa ornamen coklat yang sangat pas dengan tubuhnya. Ia menggunakan rok mini dan sepatu ber- hak tinggi yang membuat dia tidak terkesan tomboy sama sekali. Chanyeol tersenyum kecut. Penampilan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak seperti dugaannya, gadis itu menunjukkan kalau dirinya adalah wanita sejati yang juga menyukai fashion dan high heels.

"Sista, cepatlah! beberapa pelangganmu sudah menunggu." Teriak seorang pria muda kepadanya. Dengan tangkas Baekhyun masuk kedapur dan keluar dengan menggunakan Apron bermerek sama dengan papan nama Coffee Shop di depan. Wanita itu mendekati beberapa orang pelangganya dengan ramah. Beberapa di antaranya adalah orang-orang yang sudah datang lebih dulu sebelum Chanyeol tapi mereka belum memesan apa-apa hingga Baekhyun mendekatinya.

"Sediakan aku sesuatu yang terbaik dari racikanmu malam ini, Baoxian!" Wanita setengah baya dengan penampilan super elit itu juga sudah datang sejak tadi. Dia menunggu Baekhyun hanya untuk mencicipi kopi buatanya.

"Semua racikanku adalah yang terbaik."

"Kalau begitu bawakan aku satu di antaranya!"

"Tidak adakah pesanan yang lebih spesifik, Maam? Capuchino? Ekspresso? Original…"

"Aku serahkan kepada ahlinya!" Potong wanita itu. "Kau harusnya tau apa yang terbaik disajikan untuk wanita tua sepertiku pada malam hari seperti ini!"

"Baiklah, mohon kesediaanya untuk menunggu!"

Baekhyun lalu memberikan senyum terbaiknya sebelum akhirnya ia kembali kedapur dan melewati Chanyeol begitu saja. Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali seakan tak percaya. Baekhyun mengingatkanya pada seseorang yang sudah di carinya sekian lama. Tapi benarkah? Ia masih belum yakin dan masih harus melihatnya sekali lagi.

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Chanyeol untuk menunggu Baekhyun keluar dari dapurnya. Gadis itu membawa nampan berisi sebuah teko kaca berukuran sedang yang di penuhi teh hijau dengan sebuah cangkir dan beberapa bungkus gula non kolesterol. Kelihatanya Baekhyun cukup membuat wanita tua itu terperangah karena Baekhyun membawa sesuatu yang jauh dari dugaanya.

"Bukankah aku memesan kopi?" Tanya wanita tua itu.

"Maam, kau memesan salah satu dari racikan terbaikku. Dan ini juga racikan terbaikku yang kubuat dengan sepenuh hati. Teh lebih baik untukmu malam-malam begini." Dia tersenyum lalu mendekatkan punggung tangan kemulutnya sambil berbisik.

"Kopi bisa membuatmu terserang insomnia!"

Wanita tua itu kemudian tertawa, Chanyeol juga tersenyum. Cara yang menarik untuk mendapatkan hati pelanggan, sekarang Chanyeol mengerti mengapa sangat banyak orang yang menunggu Baoxian untuk melayaninya. Gadis itu pasti sudah memperhitungkan segala resiko yang bisa di dapat seorang perempuan tua bila harus minum kopi pada malam hari seperti sekarang. Teh hijau sama sekali tidak masuk kedalam menu dan dia menyajikanya hanya untuk wanita itu saja.

"Sis, laki-laki itu memanggilmu." Seorang pelayan muda lain berbisik kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandang sekilas kearah seorang pemuda misterius yang duduk di dekat pintu masuk. Binar matanya perlahan meredup, tapi ia masih berusaha menyembunyikanya dengan memberikan senyum kepada pelanggan wanita yang sekarang berada di hadapanya sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun mengatakan kata 'selamat menikmati' dan pergi.

Tidak banyak yang bisa Chanyeol tangkap. Suara Baekhyun tidak dapat di dengarnya dengan jelas dalam jarak yang jauh. Yang pasti ia bisa melihat kalau wanita itu berusaha menyapa laki-laki yang memanggilnya melalui pelayan tadi dengan ramah. Tapi laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak terlihat menggerakkan bibirnya, ia hanya mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan meletakkanya di atas meja. Dalam beberapa detik laki-laki itu sudah berdiri dan meninggalkan Baekhyun tanpa memandangnya sama sekali. Chanyeol memperhatikan laki-laki itu dengan seksama. Rambutnya berwarna coklat tua yang setengahnya ditutupi oleh topi yang menyembunyikan wajahnya. Laki-laki yang sangat misterius.

Pada musim panas seperti ini dia menggunakan pakaian serba gelap seolah-olah ia sedang berada di tangah musim dingin.

Pandangan Chanyeol kembali kepada Baekhyun. Wanita itu masih belum beranjak dari sana. Kedua matanya memandangi uang di atas meja dengan pandangan kosong. Baekhyun kelihatanya sedang berusaha mempertahankan posisinya untuk terus berdiri. Kedua tanganya menopang tubunya dengan berpegangan kepada meja. Ia terlihat tertekan dan terpukul. Laki-laki tadi pasti punya hubungan dengan perubahan perilaku yang mendadak dari Baekhyun ini.

Sepertinya sekarang bukan saatnya untuk meminta Baekhyun untuk membahas soal ibunya. Meskipun Baekhyun kelihatan kembali ceria beberapa saat kemudian, tapi Chanyeol tau kalau gadis itu sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya bukan hal yang menyenangkan saat Chanyeol harus melakukan tindakan yang membuatnya membayar seseorang untuk menguntit Baekhyun. Chanyeol sangat benci dengan keadaan dimana dirinya harus membiarkan Baoxian atau lebih tepatnya Baekhyun (meskipun dirinya belum benar-benar yakin) di perhatikan oleh laki-laki lain sepanjang hari, setiap detik. Tapi walau bagaimanapun, Chanyeol harus tetap melakukan hal itu demi Baekhyun, agar ia tau apa yang dilakukannya dan kemana gadis itu pergi.

Tapi sekarang, Chanyeol bersyukur atas keputusanya tersebut. Setidaknya sekarang dirinya tau kalau Baekhyun sedang dalam bahaya dan laporan itu datang tanpa kenal waktu. Tidak sia-sia rasanya menyewa seseorang yang professional di bidangnya dengan biaya yang tinggi karena saat ini Chanyeol sudah lega melihat Baekhyun yang terselamatkan dari tindak kejahatan.

"Perempuan itu sempat dipukuli sebelum kami bergerak untuk membelanya. Sekarang pelaku penodongan itu sudah di tangani polisi dan anak buahku sudah mengurusnya"

Laporan yang baru saja datang kurang dari semenit yang lalu itu adalah sebuah Pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya saat Chanyeol turun dari mobilnya. Wanita yang dimaksud itu adalah Baekhyun? Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya setelah melihat gadis itu duduk seorang diri di salah satu sudut taman.

"Perempuan itu masih disana? Dia tidak bertanya tentangmu?"

Chanyeol berujar pelan sambil sesekali memandangnya dan sekali lagi.

"Tidak, saya sudah berkenalan dengannya selama seminggu belakangan ini di coffee Shop. Jadi dia tidak bertanya yang macammacam." Jawab laki-laki yang sejak tadi menanti Chanyeol sambil memantau gadis itu dari kejauhan. Laki-laki berbadan Tegap dan berpakaian rapi itu adalah pria yang Chanyeol sewa untuk Mengikuti Baekhyun sementara waktu. Bukan hanya itu, Pekerjaanya juga merangkap sebagai Bodyguard yang harus bertindak di saatsaat Baekhyun berada dalam bahaya. Bekerja dalam waktu yang cukup lama untuk urusan membela kebenaran, membuat Chanyeol banyak mengenal orang-orang seperti laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Jungsoo

"Terima kasih atas jasamu hari ini!"

Jungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya saat Chanyeol menepuk lenganya beberapa kali. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya dari kejauhan. Ia ingin mendekat, harus mendekat untuk memastikan gadis itu memang sudah dalam keadaan aman.

Langkah demi langkahnya untuk mendekati Baekhyun membuat Jantung Chanyeol berpacu. Kim Baekhee atau Baoxian itu kembali menunduk sambil memperhatikan kaki-kakinya yang melukis aspal. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang dihiasi beberapa luka memar begitu Chanyeol berdiri dihadapanya tanpa suara dan terlihat agak terkejut. Matanya sempat membesar saat melihat wajah Chanyeol dan Chanyeol berusaha menerka apa yang menjadi penyebabnya. Sekali lagi ia memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh Tanya. Apa maksud pandangan kaget Baekhyun tadi? Apakah mereka saling mengenal? Apakah benar kata-kata Sehun kalau Baoxian adalah…

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara serak.

Jadi kau benar-benar Byun Baekhyun? Gumamnya dalam hati. Chanyeol tertawa senang tanpa disadarinya, kelakuanya itu membuat Baekhyun memandangnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau sudah gila? Ada yang lucu untuk di tertawakan?"

"Kau sudah benar-benar tumbuh dewasa. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu jika kau tidak berkata seperti itu! Kau tidak melupakanku?"

Baekhyun berdecak, ia berdiri dan melangkah pergi. Secepat mungkin Chanyeol mencoba mengejarnya dan menarik lenganya kemudian menggenggam erat. Baekhyun berontak dan genggaman Chanyeol terlepas. Ia tidak begerak lagi dan memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sangat datar. Tapi Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang ,menusuk perutnya pada pandangan Baekhyun, pandangan yang hadir sebelum pandangan tanpa ekspresi yang di tampilkannya kali ini.

"Aku punya urusan denganmu!" Kata-kata itu mengalir begitu saja.

"Urusan kita sudah selesai"

"Ini tidak menyangkut urusan kita. Urusan yang ingin ku bahas adalah urusan professional dengan ibu kandungmu. Kim Haneul."

"Ibuku bukan Kim Haneul!" Baekhyun terdengar agak membentak. Jawaban yang mengesankan kalau ia memberikan sinyal negatif dengan semua ini. "Dia tidak membutuhkan Kim Baekhee sebagai anak, hanya sebagai pewaris saja!"

"Itu adalah masalahmu. Kau hanya perlu ikut aku untuk menyelesaikan semua urusan dan menangani beberapa prosedur penting lalu kembali kekeluarga ibumu. Selama ini kau sudah puas bersama dengan ayahmu, Kan? Sudah saatnya kau menggantikan ibumu untuk mengurusi semua harta peninggalannya."

"Kau mengatakan apa? Aku sudah pernah kehilangan banyak dan itu karenamu, sekarang kau ingin melakukanya lagi? Kau ingin menjauhkan aku dari keluarga yang paling dekat denganku saat ini? Kau ini siapa? Apa terlahir hanya untuk merusak hidupku?"

Mata Chanyeol membesar setelah mendengar barisan kata-kata dari mulut Baekhyun. Entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa kalau gadis itu sedang menikam Jantungnya dengan kejam. Baekhyun yang di kenalnya tidak pernah berkata sekasar ini terhadapnya, anak itu selalu tersenyum dan berkata dengan lembut seperti halnya ibu kandung Chanyeol sendiri. Tapi gadis yang berada di hadapannya sekarang melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. "Kau sudah menyakitiku dengan mengatakan kata-kata kejam itu! Kau benar-benar Byun Baekhyun? Baekhyun yang ku kenal selalu memanggilku Chanlie dengan wajah yang manis. Dia tidak pernah berkata sejahat itu sekalipun!"

"Kalau begitu aku bukan Byun Baekhyun yang kau kenal. Jadi menjauhlah!" Gadis itu memberikan serentetan ucapan dingin sebelum akhirnya dia pergi dengan langkah yang terburu-buru di iringi bunyi detakkan high heels-nya di aspal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_


	3. Chapter 3

" **Love Latte"**

 **Remake Story by Phoebe**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Others**

 **[Chanbaek]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menekan Tuts ponselnya beberapa kali dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ketelinganya dia tidak berhasil menghubungi siapa-siapa dan sudah mulai bosan dengan ini. Baoxian atau lebih tepatnya Baekhyun yang berubah dengan sangat signifikan membuatnya khawatir dan kebingungan. Pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat gadis itu setelah delapan tahun lebih di Coffee Shop waktu itu, benar-benar mengingatkanya kepada gadis kecil yang sangat manja kepadanya. Gadis yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang tanpa kabar dan dan baru di temuinya sekarang. Namun setelah berbicara denganya, Baoxian bukan Baekhyun meskipun mereka adalah orang yang sama. Dan sekarang, Baekhyun menghilang lagi secara tiba-tiba dari pantauan Jungsoo.

"Anak itu bersembunyi dimana?" Gumam Chanyeol keras-keras sambil melangkah cepat menyusuri Koridor kampus tempat Baekhyun menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya. Jungsoo sudah memberi tahunya kalau Gadis itu berkuliah di kampus ini dengan nama Byun Baekhyun, selain itu Chanyeol juga sudah tau dari data-data yang di berikan oleh detektif swasta lain yang pernah di sewanya untuk menyelidiki Baekhyun.

Di tangannya, terdapat secarik kertas berisi sebuah alamat di Gangnam Distrik yang di berikan oleh pihak kampus. Di alamat ini keluarga Baekhyun tinggal dan dalam waktu kurang dari setengah Jam Chanyeol akan segera tiba disana. Ternyata pengetahuanya tentang Baekhyun sangat sedikit, Jungsoo juga tidak memberi tau banyak hal selain dimana Baekhyun tinggal selama ini dan tempat itu sudah di tinggalkannya juga.

Mobil kantor menunggunya di parkiran, dalam beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol sudah mengendarainya dengan kecepatan penuh yang masih berada dalam batas-batas toleransi. Tapi walau bagaimanapun tekadnya yang bulat untuk menemukan Baekhyun hari ini juga membuat Chanyeol melupakan segalanya. Seoul memang bukan tempat yang asing bagi Chanyeol. Meskipun begitu Gangnam Distrik juga bukanlah tempat yang biasa untuk di masukinya, Chanyeol bahkan tidak tau wilayah Gangnam secara detail karena ia jarang sekali melewati daerah itu. Yang pasti, Gangnam Distrik menandakan kalau Ayah kandung Baekhyun mempunyai uang yang banyak untuk tinggal di permukiman elit.

Sebuah rumah megah dengan dinding berwarna coklat yang sebagianya di tutupi oleh tanaman rambat adalah satu-satunya rumah yang cocok dengan alamat yang di berikan pihak universitas. Rumah yang membuat Chanyeol terperangah, sangat luas untuk di tinggali empat orang, dan sekarang hanya tiga orang bila Baekhyun sudah tidak tinggal bersama orang Tuanya lagi. Chanyeol berusaha untuk mengumpulkan keberanian dan mendekat ke pintu rumah setelah menyusuri beberapa anak tangga yang menghiasi halaman sempit tapi sejuk dengan beberapa tumbuhan yang tidak Chanyeol kenal. Ia menekan bel yang berada di samping pintu bercat coklat tua itu beberapa kali. Hening, tidak ada satupun yang menjawab apa lagi membukakan pintu. Bahkan suara gerasak-gerusuk yang menandakan kalau ada orang dirumah sama sekali tidak didengarnya. Kelihatanya rumah itu kosong dan tidak berpenghuni, Chanyeol putus asa.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Sebuah suara menyapa.

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya dan memandang seorang pemuda berusia awal dua puluhan turun dari sepedanya. "Apa ini rumah Tuan Byun? Kelihatannya rumah ini kosong!"

Pemuda itu mendekati Chanyeol dengan pandangan wajah serius.

"Ya, Aku anaknya yang bungsu. Namaku Byun Taehyung. Ada perlu apa?"

"Aku mencari Baoxian, emh…, Maksudku Baekhyun!"

Kedua alis Taehyung yang lebat bertaut, kedua pipinya memerah mengesankan kalau pemuda itu sedang kelelahan. "Kau temannya? Kalau ingin bertanya tentangnya kepada orang tuaku, sepertinya kau harus menundanya untuk sementara waktu. mereka sedang menghadiri acara keluarga di luar kota dan baru pulang besok."

"Bisa aku bertanya padamu saja?"

Taehyung membuka topinya yang berwarna merah darah. "Kalau begitu kita mengobrol di dalam saja!" Pemuda itu kemudian membuka pintu rumahnya dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk masuk.

Ruang tamu bergaya modern itu di dominasi oleh warna krim, di sofa yang membelakangi jendela-lah Chanyeol duduk sambil menanti Taehyung selesai berganti pakaian. Di dinding sebrang ruangan, Chanyeol menemukan sebuah foto keluarga berukuran besar dan cukup menarik. Disana, Baekhyun bersama Ibu tirinya yang mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih duduk berdampingan di sebuah kursi kayu dengan senyum yang anggun. Lalu ada dua orang laki-laki berdiri di belakang mereka, keduanya mengenakan kemeja putih dengan tuxedo hitam pekat dan dasi kupu-kupu sutra, Taehyung dan Ayahnya. Foto itu tampaknya di ambil saat Baekhyun masih berusia belasan tahun, karena Baekhyun yang sekarang terlihat lebih tirus dan dewasa meskipun model rambutnya yang bergelombang itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Chanyeol menyesal tidak pernah mengetahui semua ini, meyesal karena tidak pernah tau kemana keluarga Byun pidah dan menyesal karena tidak berusaha mencarinya dengan serius, ternyata selama ini Baekhyun sangat dekat.

"Maaf, lama menunggu!" Taehyung menyapanya. Pemuda itu sudah berubah menggunakan rumahan berwarna lembut yang menunjukkan kenyamananya. Taehyung meletakkan kaleng jus dingin di hadapan Chanyeol dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kananya yang memegang Portabel playstasion segera menyelipkan benda itu kesaku celananya. Ia lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang kelihatanya agak terkejut mendengarkan sapaanya tadi. "Foto itu? Di ambil sesebelum Baekhyun berangkat ke Jepang dulu, butuh waktu lama untuk membujuk Baekhyun membuat foto keluarga. Dia selalu bertindak seolah-olah dirinya bukan bagian dari keluarga!"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, ia kemudian menyilangkan kakinya rapi sambil memandangi Taehyung. Chanyeol sangat tau penyebabnya, Baekhyun sudah pernah mengatakan kalau ia tidak akan merasa nyaman bila harus tinggal dengan ayahnya delapan tahun yang lalu setelah ayahnya menikah lagi. Wajah Taehyung menarik perhatian Chanyeol, walau bagaimanapun Taehyung dan Baekhyun memiliki kemiripan yang tidak akan terlihat kalau tidak di perhatikan secara detail.

"Kau ingin bertanya tentang apa?"

"Baekhyun sudah beberapa hari ini menghilang. Kami tidak bisa menemukanya dimana-mana,bahkan di tempat kerjanya juga."

"Baekhyun sudah keluar dari rumah ini tiga tahun yang lalu, dia tinggal bersama temannya, tapi ada juga beberapa orang yang bilang kalau dia tinggal di rumah pacarnya. Jadi kelihatanya kau tidak akan menemukan apa-apa disini karena Baekhyun hanya akan ada di rumah selama musim dingin sebelum tahun baru. Dia Cuma akan pulang seminggu sebelum tahun baru datang!"

"Benarkah? " Kedua alis Chanyeol bertaut. Baekhyun sudah hidup dengan gaya barat, keluar dari rumah dan tinggal bersama pacarnya bukan hal yang lazim untuk di temukan di Asia. Baekhyun bahkan pernah menolak saat Chanyeol mengajaknya tinggal bersama dulu. Sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar berubah. "Kau tau alamat pacarnya?"

Taehyung menggeleng. "Baekhyun sudah tidak bersama laki-laki itu lagi. Dua tahun belakangan ini dia menyewa flat bersama beberapa orang teman!"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Laki-laki itu, Baekhyun sempat berpacaran dengan laki-laki lain selain dirinya? Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak perlu merasa heran Karena dirinya juga begitu. "Apakah belakangan ini dia tidak menghubungi keluarga disini? Aku sudah mencarinya di Flat, tapi dia sudah tidak tinggal disana lagi!"

"Benarkah?" Taehyung kelihatanya terkejut. Wajah khasnya terperangah dengan sukses. "Dia sering menelpon dan selama ini tidak pernah ada masalah yang di laporkannya. Kenapa bisa pindah? Apa dia kehabisan uang untuk bayar sewa? Kau sudah mencarinya di Dongdaemun? Dia bekerja sebagai barista disana."

"Tidak ada juga!"

"Lalu dimana dia?" Pemuda itu menggerutu pelan. Ia kelihatanya memikirkan sesuatu sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

Masalah yang kelihatanya serius. Baekhyun sudah keluar dari rumah selama tiga tahun dan tidak pernah ada keluhan dari mulutnya. Keluarganya selalu menganggapnya baik-baik saja dan kejadian seperti ini tentu saja bisa menimbulkan kekhawatiran bagi seluruh anggota keluarga. "Tunggu dulu, dia punya teman bernama Wu Kyungsoo. Wanita itu tinggal di dorm kampusnya. Kyungsoo sempat tinggal disini di awal-awal dia masuk kuliah dan pindah beberapa hari sebelum Baekhyun beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mungkin dia tau dimana Baekhyun sekarang. Mau ku berikan alamatnya?"

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Chanyeol tanpa fikir panjang. Kyungsoo. Meskipun tidak terlalu banyak ingatan yang tersisa tentang Kyungsoo , Chanyeol masih bisa mengingat bayangan kebersamaan keduanya setiap kali nama Kyungsoo di sebut. Kyungsoo adalah teman dekat gadis itu, dan Kyungsoo pasti tau dimana Baekhyun berada sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah taman kecil di ujung jalan adalah tujuan berikutnya. Chanyeol sudah menelpon Kyungsoo beberapa waktu lalu dan mereka berjanji bertemu di taman itu setelah Kyungsoo pulang kuliah.

Cukup banyak orang yang berjalan santai di jalan setapak taman yang mengelilingi sebuah kolam. Seandainya tidak sedang dalam keadaan buru-buru Chanyeol mungkin akan lebih menikmati pemandangan tempat ini. Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bermain-main.

Seorang gadis berpakaian sederhana melambaikan tanganya kepada Chanyeol. Dia adalah Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo kelihatanya masih mengenal Chanyeol dengan baik. Mungkin Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak berubah dewasa ini, bahkan Kyungsoopun juga sudah berubah banyak dan Chanyeol hampir tidak mengenalinya jika bukan Kyungsoo yang melambaikan tangan padanya. Dengan setengah berlari Chanyeol mendekati Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang sambil memangku sebuah buku Arkeologi yang sangat tebal.

"Chanlie, apa kabarmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Ia masih memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan Chanlie seperti yang bertahun-tahun silam dilakukanya.

Meskipun Chanyeol sudah lama menjauh dari keluarga Wu, tapi semua kenangan tentang Kyungsoo adalah juga kenangan tentang Baekhyun. Ia mengenal Baekhyun karena Kyungsoo. Tentu saja pembicaraan kali ini mungkin akan menjadi pembicaraan yang asyik karena semuanya akan kembali membawa Chanyeol mengarungi masa lalu. "Baik. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau kelihatan lebih cantik!"

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Terimakasih, kau membuatku melayang!"

"Bagaimana dengan Kris sekarang? Apakah dia masih marah padaku karena kejadian waktu itu?"

"Kurasa dia bahkan sudah melupakannya. Kris bahkan lupa untuk pulang kerumah semenjak dirinya menikah dan semakin sibuk mencari uang demi keluarga barunya."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk. Kris Wu adalah sahabatnya, Kakak sulung Kyungsoo. Laki-laki itu dan dirinya sudah tidak pernah saling sapa sejak waktu yang cukup lama, sejak Baekhyun pergi meninggalkannya. Senyum Kecut Chanyeol hadir meskipun samar, ia kembali memandangi Kyungsoo. "Ku dengar kau tinggal di asrama kampus?"

"Sudah beberapa bulan ini tidak lagi. Aku menyewa flat bersama beberapa teman sekelas. Arkeologi bukan pelajaran yang mudah dan tinggal bersama teman-teman sejurusan membuatku lebih bersemangat untuk belajar!"

"Ku kira kau akan berada di Busan selamanya, ternyata setelah berpisah kalian masih berteman juga, maksudku kau dan Baekhyun." Ujar Chanyeol sambil memandang ke cahaya matahari yang menelisip dari balik dedaunan.

"Dia yang memberi informasi beasiswa. Baekhyun banyak membantu. Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau Chanlie sekarang ada disini. Aku kira kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Jantungku hampir lepas saat mendengar suaramu di telpon tadi!"

"Benarkah? Jadi Baekhyun tidak memberi tahumu kalau aku ada disini?"

Senyum Kyungsoo pelan-pelan memudar. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Aku dan Baekhyun sudah lama tidak berbincang dari hati kehati. Saat kami bertemu, dia yang selalu mendengar ceritaku, tapi aku tidak lagi pernah mendengar cerita apa-apa darinya."

"Dia sepertinya sangat berubah ya? Kelihatanya dia bukan anak yang dulu lagi. Aku sudah kerumahnya dan bertemu dengan adiknya, Taehyung. Kami banyak bercerita dan Taehyung bilang kalau Baekhyun juga sempat tinggal dengan pacarnya."

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Saat bersama Jongin dia kelihatanya sangat bahagia. Jangan katakan kalau kau ingin mencari Jongin untuk menanyakan apakah Baekhyun sedang bersamanya!"

Chanyeol angkat bahu. "Kalau memang harus begitu, apa boleh buat!"

"Chanlie, kurasa Jongin pun tidak akan tau apa-apa! Tidak ada seorangpun yang tau banyak tentang dirinya."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut. Dia mencari Baekhyun karena ibunya, tapi mungkin akan berlanjut ke hal lain setelah menemukanya. Chanyeol akan menepati janjinya kepada ibu kandung Baekhyun untuk menjaga anaknya dengan baik sampai gadis itu benar-benar siap berdiri sendiri. Karena itulah Chanyeol bersedia menjalankan pekerjaan ini lebih dari sekedar kewajiban, terlebih setelah mengetahui kalau gadis yang harus di jaganya adalah Baekhyun.

"Chanlie, Bagaimana perasaanmu pada Baekhyun? Kau sepertinya masih terus berusaha mendekatinya! Ku fikir kau tidak akan mencarinya, tapi ternyata sekarang kau mencarinya juga." Kyungsoo mengembalikan kesadaran Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan tidak menjawab apa-apa.

"Aku fikir saat itu kalian akan tetap bersama meskipun sudah kehilangan calon bayi kalian."

"Dia meninggalkanku!"

Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingat apa-apa Chanlie? Kyungsoo membatin. Ia berusaha meningkatkan cahaya wajahnya tapi terlalu sulit. Chanyeol benar-benar merasa kalau Baekhyunlah yang meninggalkannya. "Kami hanya bicara di kampus, pada saat ulang tahunku dia juga selalu datang ke Flat. Tapi, kalau kau ingin mencarinya. Coba cari di Jinhae-gu dia mungkin sedang melihat bunga-bunga disana!"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Jinhae-gu adalah taman yang juga sering di kunjunginya semasa kuliah dulu, ia juga pernah kesana menemani Luhan yang sepertinya saat itu sedang mengidam untuk makan fish 'n chips disana.

"Ku kira Baekhyun tidak suka dengan tempat yang ramai!"

"Ya, memang. Tapi tidak dengan Jinhae-gu. Dia sengaja kesana dengan harapan bisa bertemu dengan pangeran seperti cita-cita konyolnya sewaktu sekolah!" Kyungsoo kemudian tertawa dengan ceria. "Tidak, tidak! Aku cuma bercanda. Saat kita merasa terlalu gaduh dan berisik, kita akan memilih mengasingkan diri dari keramaian. Begitu pula sebaliknya, kalau kita merasa sendirian dan kesepian, kita akan mencari keramaian itu kan? Semenjak pindah kemari dia seringkali kesana karena di Seoul, Baekhyun selalu merasa sendirian. Dia berhenti datang ke Jinhae-gu sewaktu dirinya menjalin hubungan dengan Jongin. Setelah laki-laki itu pergi, praktis kehidupanya kembali seperti semula."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berjalan sambil mendongakkan wajahnya ke langit. Pepohonan yang melindunginya dari cahaya matahari membuat nafasnya merasa sangat bebas. Sebuah gelas kertas berisi kopi kental yang di belinya masih berada di genggaman kedua tanganya dan memberikan kehangatan kesekujur tubuhnya. Angin sore kali ini benar-benar membuatnya merasa sangat lega. Ini adalah salah satu hal yang disukainya dari Seoul. Meskipun sedang musim panas, panas yang di rasakanya tidak menusuk kulit. Setidaknya selama di Seoul ia tidak perlu mengejar-ngejar krim pemutih seperti yang selalu di lakukanya waktu SMA dulu. Tanpa usaha yang signifikan, udara Seoul sudah membuat kulitnya semakin cerah dari tahun ketahun terlebih saat menghadapi musim dingin.

Casio gold yang menghiasi pergelangan tanganya di pandangi berkali-kali. Baekhyun sedang menunggu Minseok menjemput. Wanita itu mungkin terlalu tua untuk berteman denganya, mereka bertemu di Dongdaemun dan Kim Minseok adalah salah satu pelanggan setianya. Setidaknya di saat Baekhyun membutuhkan tempat tinggal untuk sementara waktu ini, Minseok menyediakan rumahnya untuk berbagi. Melarikan diri seperti ini membuat Baekhyun merasa bodoh karena tidak bisa di pungkiri kalau dirinya masih sangat membutuhkan Chanyeol. Tapi laki-laki itu memberikan alasan yang cukup kuat untuk menjauh selamanya. Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin menambah beban Chanyeol bila laki-laki itu tau ada hal yang lebih menyakitkan sudah menimpanya. Satu masalah pernah membuat Chanyeol tampak begitu menderita dan Baekhyun tidak mungkin melakukannya lagi. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dalam rasa sakit yang akan memudar seiring dengan waktu lebih baik daripada bersamanya dan membuat Chanyeol menanggung rasa sakit yang lebih dari itu untuk selamanya.

Kopi yang mengepulkan asap beraroma hangat itu menggoda Baekhyun untuk meneguknya sekali lagi. Sesaat kemudian kehangatan tadi menyebar ke sekujur tubuhnya dan membuat Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas dengan sangat nikmat. Ia sangat suka kopi karena kopi bisa membuatnya merasa rileks dan lebih tenang, Itulah yang menyebabkan Baekhyun menjadi Barista dan meninggalkan rumah tiga tahun silam untuk menjalani training khusus dengan salah seorang seniornya di kampus yang juga adalah teman laki-laki yang paling dekat denganya, Kim Jongin atau biasa di panggilnya dengan Kai. Laki-laki itu adalah seorang Barista di sebuah hotel terkenal yang berada di dekat rumah ayahnya di Gangnam, Kai yang memperkenalkanya dengan Kopi yang pada akhirnya menjadi bagian dalam hidup Baekhyun hingga sekarang.

Beberapa orang yang sedang berlari-lari kecil menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Salah satu dari mereka adalah temannya di kampus dan sedang melambaikan tangan padanya. Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan senyum dan memilih melompati pagar besi rendah yang berada di pinggir jalan setapak untuk beristirahat. Ia membuka sepatu sportnya sehingga kaki-kakinya menyentuh sejuknya rerumputan. Beberapa orang sedang berbaring disana dan Baekhyun juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Selama beberapa hari ini dirinya selalu datang kemari pada pagi hari dan baru pulang setelah sore dengan alasan berolah raga meskipun sebenarnya Baekhyun hanya berkeliling saja dan menelusuri jalan yang sama setiap harinya. Besok semua kesenangan ini akan berakhir dan memang harus begitu. Ia hanya boleh lari dari kenyataan selama tiga hari dan harus kembali menjalani rutinitas seperti sedia kala. Tidak ada satu kesedihanpun yang boleh menetap lama di benaknya termasuk kesedihan karena pertemuannya kembali dengan laki-laki bernama Chanyeol itu.

Cangkir kertas berisi kopi yang tinggal setengah itu di letakkan Baekhyun di atas rumput di sebelanya berbaring. Langit tidak tampak jelas karena ditutupi dedaunan dengan kerlip cahaya matahari menghiasinya. Baekhyun memejamkan mata, semoga Minseok bisa menemukanya di tempat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_

 **HALLOOOO**

 **Kembali lagi nih sama aku, sejujurnya rada sedih kok review sedikit ya padahal ini novel bagus , banyakin review donggggg kalo mulai chap ini review nambah banyak aku fast update yaaa**


	4. Chapter 4

" **Love Latte"**

 **Remake Story by Phoebe**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Others**

 **[Chanbaek]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Itu dia!" Bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun berbaring di atas rumput dengan nyamannya. Kelihatanya benar-benar sedang tertidur. Gadis itu kelihatannya sangat lelah dan kesepian.

Seandainya pada saat itu Baekhyun jadi ikut Chanyeol untuk tinggal di Tokyo, apa yang akan di lakukannya? Apa yang harus dikatakannya kepada keluarganya tentang Baekhyun? Tidak ada seorangpun yang tau kalau dirinya sudah menikah dengan seorang wanita yang berusia lima belas tahun. Bisa di bayangkan bagaimana kesulitannya Chanyeol bila hal-hal seperti itu terjadi. Bila Baekhyun ikut denganya ke Tokyo, mungkin Baekhyun harus menyembunyikan diri dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama. Chanyeol melompati pagar besi dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun lalu duduk disebelahnya. Wajah gadis itu membuat Chanyeol merasa damai dan tentram, memandang Baekhyun memang selalu membuatnya merasa damai dan masih belum berubah meskipun gadis itu sudah semakin dewasa. Dengan pakaian olah raga seperti sekarangpun tidak bisa di pungkiri kalau Baekhyun terlihat sama menariknya seperti saat dirinya mengenakan seragam kerja dan berada di antara aroma kopi. Chanyeol mendekatkan tangannya kekepala Baekhyun dan membelainya beberapa kali, tapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun membuka matanya. Chanyeol segera menarik tangannya dan memasukkanya ke saku celana. Sedetik mata mereka saling bertatapan sebelum Baekhyun membuang pandangannya kearah lain dan segera duduk.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyanya dengan suara sengit.

"Kau bodoh? Tidur di tempat seperti ini, bagaimana kalau ada orang yang mencuri barang-barangmu dan membawanya pergi?"

Baekhyun mengucek matanya. "Bukan urusanmu kan? Kau seharusnya tidak menggangguku."

"Aku tidak akan mencarimu jika bukan karena urusan yang medesak. Besok Nona Jessica Jung datang dari Italia, dia adalah sekertaris ibumu yang membantu mengurusi semua hartamu. Dia membutuhkan tanda tanganmu sebagai pewaris satu-satunya untuk mengurusi beberapa hal, tapi kau malah melarikan diri, tidak ada di coffee shop, pindah dari flat, tidak ke kampus…Kau sedang menghindariku?"

"Aku melakukan semuanya karena aku suka. Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan semua itu. Aku sedang mengurusi praktik yang akan ku hadapi bulan depan dan itu pasti akan sangat menyita waktu karena aku harus tinggal bersama satu keluarga untuk mengurusi anak mereka selama tiga bulan. Setelah itu aku akan pulang ke rumah Ayahku, jadi untuk apa membuang-buang uang untuk membayar sewa flat lagi?" Jawab Baekhyun. Dia tidak sedang berbohong. Sewa flat lamanya sudah habis, tapi Chanyeol juga menjadi alasan penguat mengapa Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan sewanya seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Benarkah? Aku senang mendengarnya. Istriku akan segera jadi sarjana!"

Baekhyun melengos. "Istri? Kau masih beranggapan seperti itu? Aku bukan anak-anak lagi dan kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Karena kita sudah terlalu lama berpisah, jadi berhentilah bersikap seperti seorang suami!"

"Untuk yang satu itu aku belum bisa? Tapi setidaknya temui Nona Jessica Jung di bandara, dia akan segera kembali lagi ke Italia dan aku pastikan dirimu terbebas dari semua ini. Ini menyangkut donasi ke panti asuhan yang merupakan kegiatan tahunan ibumu."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?!" Baekhyun memandang wajah Chanyeol dengan sangat menantang. Tapi sesegera mungkin ia kembali menundukkan wajahnya dan menggerutu dengan ekspresi murungnya. "Aish…kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu disaat seperti ini?"

"Tolonglah aku sekali lagi. Datanglah ke flatku besok pagi. Temui Nona Jessica Jung di bandara! Demi kebaikan lakukanlah hal ini,"

Baekhyun diam, dia tampak sedang berfikir dan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menyetujui atau menolak permintaan Chanyeol sekali lagi. Suara seorang wanita terdengar dari kejauhan memanggil namanya, Perhatian Baekhyun segera teralih dan beridiri menyongsong wanita itu. Minseok? Dia seorang Artist manager dan sekarang sedang dekat dengan Baekhyun? Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang cerah saat melihat wanita itu tersenyum padanya.

"Hei! Bagaimana dengan besok? Kau akan datang kan?" Chanyeol berteriak kepada Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh darinya.

Baekhyun berbalik dan menatapnya sejenak sebelum mengangguk sekali. Hanya sekali.

"Baiklah jangan lupa besok! Suamimu ini akan menunggu di rumah, mengerti?" Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada suara yang lebih tinggi daripada sebelumnya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak memperdulikannya lagi. Gadis itu menekap telinganya dengan kedua tangan. Secepat mungkin Baekhyun berusaha untuk berlari menyongsong Minseok dan keduanya saling berpelukan setelah mereka berada dalam jarak yang dekat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun memegangi kepalanya sambil memandangi wajahnya di cermin. Belaian Chanyeol masih terasa hingga sekarang dan entah mengapa tidak mau hilang padahal Baekhyun sudah mencuci rambutnya berkali-kali sejak kemarin. Baekhyun tidak suka dengan perasaan ini tapi ia sendiri tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Pagi ini haruskah ia menepati janji untuk menemui Jessica Jung di bandara? Dia bahkan tidak tau dimana alamat apartement Chanyeol di Seoul untuk mengunjunginya.

Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia mengambil ponselnya di dalam laci meja tulis dan duduk di atas tempat tidur. Benda itu sudah sangat dingin karena tidak menyala semenjak tiga hari yang lalu, tapi kali ini Baekhyun harus mengaktifkanya kembali.

Beberapa pesan masuk dari Adik laki-lakinya Taehyung.

 _Kau pindah rumah? Temanmu mencarimu Kerumah. Kenapa tidak memberi tau? Ayah bisa jantungan dan aku hampir tidak Bisa menahan diri untuk mengatakannya._

 _(Sender : Little Bro Taehyung xxx)_

Lebih dari sepuluh pesan berisikan kata-kata yang sama persis. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Teman yang kerumah? Pasti Chanyeol yang datang menemui keluarganya karena hanya laki-laki itu yang mencarinya kemana-mana. Ia tidak suka keluarganya repot hanya karena masalahnya dan Chanyeol sudah berhasil membuatnya terlihat bermasalah, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menelpon Taehyung. Beberapa kali telpon tidak di angkat, tapi Baekhyun tidak menyerah dan mencobanya terus hingga Taehyung mengangkat telponya.

"Kau kemana saja?" Teriak Taehyung dari ujung sana. "Kau membuatku khawatir!"

"Kau dimana? Bukankah sedang di kampus? Bisa-bisanya kau berteriak seperti itu di dalam kampusmu sendiri. Seharusnya sekarang jam kuliahmu kan?"

"Ini salahmu. Kau menelpon di saat yang salah!"

"Maaf kalau begitu." Gumam Baekhyun lemah. "Taehyung, kau sudah memberi tau Ayah tentang hal ini?"

Taehyung terdiam lama lalu menjawab dengan suara yang lebih pelan. "Aku akan memberi taunya sore ini kalau kau tidak menelpon juga! Kau benar-benar pindah rumah? Ada masalah? Atau kau kehabisan uang? Ku dengar kau bahkan sampai tidak masuk kerja!"

"Masalah? Kau pasti bercanda. Seorang Baekhyun tidak mungkin punya masalah. Aku cuma ingin tenang karena kemarin pagi aku ujian. Aku meninggalkan flat karena sudah bosan dan sekarang pindah ke lokasi baru. Kau boleh bangga karena aku segera resmi jadi sarjana setelah sertifikat praktik ku dapatkan!" Kata Baekhyun penuh kebanggaan. "Kau jangan katakan dulu pada Ayah, Aku ingin memberitahu sendiri. Mengerti!"

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu telponya ku tutup. Aku harus segera kembali kekelas!"

Taehyung benar-benar mengakhiri telpon untuknya. Baekhyun boleh merasa lega karena Taehyung belum memberitahu Ayahnya mengenai masalah-masalah yang di dengarnya dari Chanyeol. Keluarganya terlalu baik, Baekhyun merasa sangat bersalah karena dulu sudah mengecewakan keluarga Ayahnya yang baru. Ibu tirinya dan juga Taehyung tidak pernah menganggapnya seperti orang lain karena itulah Baekhyun tidak ingin menyusahkan mereka sama sekali. Bisa hidup bersama mereka membuatnya berhutang untuk memberikan sesuatu yang bernilai, setidaknya kebanggaan kepada keluarganya. Dia sangat berharap bisa membuat keluarga barunya bangga. Satu pesan lagi masuk ke ponsel Baekhyun. Pesan dari nomor asing yang membuat keningnya berkerut.

 _Kau ada dimana? Sudah siap? Aku sudah berada Di depan rumah Minseok Kau tinggal bersamanya, kan? Cepatlah keluar_

 _(Sender : No Number Shown)_

Baekhyun melihat keluar melalui jendela kamarnya. Tidak terlihat siapa-siapa disana kecuali sebuah mobil yang selama ini tidak pernah dilihatnya. Sebuah pesan masuk lagi.

 _Nona Jessica Jung sedang menunggu kita di bandara. Kau mau tunggu berapa lama lagi? Dia bisa ketinggalan pesawat kembali ke Italia dan Dia akan sangat kecewa dengan itu!_

 _(Sender: No Number Shown)_

Baekhyun menghela nafas kesal. Ternyata orang itu yang menghubunginya. Bagaimana ia tau Baekhyun tinggal dimana dan bersama siapa? Dengan agak kesal Ia berjalan ke lemari dan berganti pakaian secepat yang dia bisa. Tidak lama kemudian Baekhyun segera keluar dari rumah itu dan menemui Chanyeol di mobil yang di parkir di pinggir mengetuk jendela kaca beberapa kali dan secara otomatis, kaca mobil berwarna gelap itu turun perlahan memperlihatkan Chanyeol yang berada didalamnya. Pria itu sempat terdiam beberapa waktu karena memandangnya tapi kemudian segera memberi perintah.

"Masuklah!"

Baekhyun membuka pintu mobilnya dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol yang menyetir. Chanyeol sukses dibuatnya menelan ludah beberapa kali. Gadis ini, bukan lagi anak kemarin sore yang menanyakan pekerjaan rumah delapan tahun yang lalu. Baekhyun adalah gadis dewasa yang cantik dan Anggun.

"Kau kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkejut dan berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupanya. Tidak ada yang salah sama sekali. Pakaian yang di kenakan Baekhyun sangat normal. Sebuah jeans pensil berwarna abu-abu tua dipadu dengan sweater dari yarn lembut berwarna hitam agak longgar sehingga memperlihatkan bahunya. Kakinya menggunakan high heels dengan warna senada membuat punggung kakinya terlihat lebih putih. Tidak ada yang tidak normal sama sekali. "Aku cuma tidak suka melihatmu berdandan setebal ini!" gerutu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun segera mengambil sebuah cermin dari dalam Tas tangannya. Gadis itu memperhatikan semua sudut di wajahnya dan kemudian menatap Chanyeol kesal. "Tidak ada yang berlebihan seperti katamu. Apa kau tidak pernah melihat perempuan memakai Make Up? Dandananku sangat minimalis!"

"Oh, Baiklah! Wanita jaman sekarang memang sangat suka melawan kalau di marahi oleh suaminya!" Chanyeol berkilah dan kembali memposisikan dirinya sebagai seorang suami.

Baekhyun tidak suka dengan itu dan Chanyeol sangat menyadarinya. Entah mengapa mengganggu Baekhyun memberikan kesenangan tersendiri untuknya, tapi kesenangan yang dirasakan Chanyeol tidak berlangsung lama karena sepanjang perjalanan menuju Incheon, Baekhyun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun meski Chanyeol selalu mengajaknya bicara. Gadis itu lebih memilih untuk memandangi pemandangan sepanjang jalan dan wajahnya selalu terarah keluar jendela mobil. Chanyeol telah dibuatnya merasa kesepian dan pada akhirnya memilih untuk ikut-ikutan membisu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun masih banyak diam saat bertemu dengan Nona Jessica Jung, ia menjalani semua prosedur yang di butuhkan dengan tenang meskipun sangat banyak kata-kata dari Jessica yang tidak di respon olehnya. Tapi wanita terus berbicara tanpa henti seolah-olah dia sudah sangat terbiasa di perlakukan Baekhyun dengan cara seperti itu. Sudah tiba waktunya Jessica untuk Check in dan sebelum itu tentunya ada salam perpisahan.

Chanyeol berusaha memandangi wajah Baekhyun beberapa kali lalu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa yang dia cari? Mungkin dia berharap Baekhyun bersedih tapi gadis itu malah tersenyum sekali lagi. Baekhyun dan Jessica kelihatannya saling kenal, bahkan wanita itu sama sekali tidak terkejut saat Chanyeol memperkenalkan Baekhyun sebagai Kim Baekhee dan dia hanya mengatakan sudah menduganya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Kan?" Ujar wanita pada Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, Aku sudah cukup banyak merepotkanmu dan sekarang sudah waktunya berhenti untuk bergantung padamu!"

"Kalau terjadi apa-apa, hubungi Chanyeol saja!" Jessica lalu memandang wajah Chanyeol sekilas lalu kembali kepada Baekhyun.

"Dia sudah berjanji padaku untuk menjagamu!"

Baekhyun mengibaskan tanganya. "Tidak perlu sampai begitu. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan siapa-siapa. Sekarang kau tidak usah khawatir. Pergilah, Kau bisa ketinggalan pesawat."

Jessica memandang wajah Baekhyun lama. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mengulurkan kedua tanganya dan memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat.

"Sudahlah, cepat pergi!" Baekhyun kemudian berusaha melepaskan pelukannya tapi Jessica menolak.

Chanyeol memandang wanita itu dengan kening berkerut. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Mengapa dia bisa sedekat ini dengabn Baekhyun?

"Dia ada disini."Ujar Jessica. "Laki-laki itu!"

Keduanya diam dan mematung. Chanyeol berusaha mencari apa yang sedang Jessica perhatikan dan siapa yang dimaksud dengan laki-laki itu. Mata Chanyeol memandang berkeliling dan menemukan sesuatu. Laki-laki itu, laki-laki yang mengubah wajah ceria Baekhyun menjadi sedih di Coffee Shop tempo hari. Dia sedang duduk di kursi tunggu bersama seorang laki-laki yang penampilanya sangat rapi dan prima. Meskipun terlihat akrab, di antara keduanya terasa seperti ada tembok yang membuat mereka berjarak, Yang satu pura-pura tersenyum, dan yang satu berusaha meramaikan cerita dengan omong kosong.

"Tidak apa-apa!" Baekhyun kembali berusaha melepaskan dekapan Jessica dan kali ini Wanita itu tidak bisa menolak. "Aku akan baik-baik saja bersama Chanyeol disini. Kau pergilah!"

Jessica akhirnya beranjak dengan ekspresi tidak rela, Ia memandang Chanyeol dengan harapan Chanyeol bisa menjaga Baekhyun menggantikanya dan harapan itu bisa Chanyeol tangkap dari pandangan matanya. Baekhyun terlihat gusar ia menundukkan wajahnya terus menerus setelah bayangan wanita itu tidak terlihat lagi.

"Kau pulang duluan saja!" Kata Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol kembali mengerutkan keningnya heran sambil memandang wajah Baekhyun dengan lebih serius. Laki-laki yang sama membuat Baekhyun memperlihatkan ekspresi yang berbeda, bukan wajah sedih seperti yang pernah Chanyeol lihat dulu, tapi sesuatu yang lain. Takut. Baekhyun takut? "Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Aku…, Aku mau…"

"Kau mau bersembunyi sampai orang itu pergi?" Potong Chanyeol begitu mendengar jawaban yang ragu-ragu dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Aku pernah melihat laki-laki itu di café dan kau bisa menghampirinya dengan senyum meskipun saat itu kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja! Lalu sekarang kenapa malah ingin menghindar? Dia siapa dan punya masalah apa denganmu? Mantan pacarmu?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab apa-apa. Gadis itu kelihatannya bingung ingin memberi jawaban seperti apa kepada Chanyeol. Mungkin Chanyeol terlalu banyak bertanya, mungkin ia takut memberikan jawaban yang tidak tepat. Tapi Chanyeol merasa harus bertindak sangat tepat karena ini adalah langkah pertamanya untuk melindungi Baekhyun seperti janjinya.

"Diam berarti iya!" Kata Chanyeol lagi. "Kalau kau pernah di kecewakannya, ayo kita buat dia kecewa pada dirinya karena sudah meninggalkanmu." Dengan tegas ia meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat.

Baekhyun berusaha menarik tanganya tapi Chanyeol tidak akan melepaskanya, tidak untuk saat ini. "Aku tidak bisa!" Gumamnya.

"Kenapa? Aku ada disini bersamamu!" Dan Chanyeol merasa tangan Baekhyun melemah. Baekhyun memang sudah seharusnya begitu, membiarkan Chanyeol menggandeng tanganya dan melewati kedua orang yang menjadi sumber rasa takutnya. Chanyeol bisa merasakan kalau pandangan kedua orang itu tertuju padanya dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama. Dia tidak akan melepaskan genggaman tanganya hingga mereka masuk ke mobil dan menjauh dari Incheon. Kenapa Baekhyun harus takut? Dia harus belajar menghindari perasaan takut dengan menghadapinya. Bila dia takut pada salah satu di antara kedua orang itu, maka seharusnya Baekhyun terus menemuinya hingga rasa takutnya menghilang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_

 **HALO ADA YANG MENUNGGU KELANJUTAN FF INI?**

 **AYO AYO REVIEWNYA DITAMBAHHHHHHH**


	5. Chapter 5

" **Love Latte"**

 **Remake Story by Phoebe**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Others**

 **[Chanbaek]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Anak itu itu baru datang dengan seragam lengkapnya. Kali ini rambutnya di kuncir ke belakang dengan sederhana membuat Baekhyun tampak semakin dewasa. Dia datang tanpa memperhatikan Chanyeol sama sekali dan kembali kekesibukannya seperti biasa. Setelah berkeliling menanyakan pesanan, Baekhyun hampir tidak keluar sama sekali dari dapur kecuali untuk mengantarkan pesanan beberapa orang penting yang ingin di layani langsung olehnya.

Kalau sedang bekerja Baekhyun menjadi orang yang berbeda lagi. Semua orang mengenalnya dengan nama Baoxian, mengingatkan Chanyeol pada cerita Kim Haneul karena ia memiliki anak angkat yang di panggilnya Baoxian karena gadis itu yang mengingatkan Kim Haneul kepada putri kandungnya, Kim Haneul tidak salah karena gadis yang selalu di perlakukannya secara istimewa memang putrinya.

Baekhyun tampak sangat professional dan penuh dengan keceriaan, ucapanya yang cerdas seringkali di sukai pelanggan dan dia sepertinya sangat menguasai apapun tentang kopi. Ini adalah kedua kalinya Chanyeol datang ke Coffee Shop hanya untuk memperhatikan Baekhyun saat dia bekerja dan kedua kalinya juga ia melihat laki-laki itu di tempat duduk yang sama seperti sebelumnya, menggunakan pakaian dan topi yang sama dan juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Chanyeol lakukan, memperhatikan Baekhyun dari awal datang hingga sekarang.

Chanyeol tau kalau Baekhyun sudah menyadari kedatangan laki-laki itu, dan ia juga bisa melihat kalau di balik wajah cerianya, Baekhyun sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi walau bagaimanapun ia sangat prima karena bukan hanya satu atau dua orang yang memperhatikanya. Kepercayaan diri yang tidak Baekhyun miliki di luar Coffee shop ini. Baekhyun membawa nampan berisi secangkir kopi kepada seorang laki-laki yang duduk di meja yang berada disamping Chanyeol, meletakkan pesanan dan mempersilahkan dengan sopan di iringi bincang-bincang singkat tentang coffee art yang di lakukanya di atas kopi pesanan laki-laki itu.

"Kau sedang bahagia?" Tanya laki-laki itu sopan. "Kau menggambar bunga apa?"

Baekhyun angkat bahu, "Itu bunga spesies baru." Katanya sambil tertawa kecil. "Kalau kau bertanya apakah aku sedang bahagia? Tentu saja. Karena malam ini kau datang lagi untuk menikmati kopi buatanku. Aku sangat bahagia dengan itu!"

"Anak ini,"laki-laki itu kemudian terkekeh untuk beberapa waktu. "Apakah kau sedang menggoda orang tua?"

Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumnya lebih lebar lagi. Laki-laki itu mungkin juga pelanggan tetapnya yang datang pada hari-hari tertentu.

"Aku akan kembali ke Paris besok lusa. Kau mau datang kerumah besok sore? Istriku mengundangmu kerumah untuk terakhir kalinya."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan sangat merindukanmu dan keluargamu!" Gumam Baekhyun dengan akting sedihnya, "Aku akan datang bila tidak sedang berhalangan. Kalau begitu selamat menikmati kopiku, aku harap bukan untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku akan membuatkan kopi untukmu kalau aku ke Paris suatu saat nanti."

Laki-laki itu mengangguk-angguk. Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun meninggalkanya dengan sopan menuju Chanyeol. Ia mengembangkan senyumnya lagi, tapi terlihat sedikit mengerikan. "Anda tidak memesan apa-apa dari tadi, Apa perlu bantuan?" Tanyanya sopan.

"Tidak, tadi aku cuma sedang berfikir akan minum apa!"

"Jadi, Anda mau minum apa? Sudah tau mau pesan apa?"

"Aku pesan yang seperti itu!" Kata Chanyeol sambil menunjuk kemeja laki-laki Paris tadi.

Spontan Baekhyun memandang kearah laki-laki yang mengundangnya makan malam dan tersenyum kepadanya sekali lagi. Laki-laki itu memandang Chanyeol dan tersenyum ramah untuknya juga. Tampaknya ia mendengarkan ucapan Chanyeol barusan dan segera maklum.

"Buatkanlah untuknya juga dan aku yang traktir." Kata laki-laki itu, "Gambarkan sebuah hati di atas cangkirnya."

Spontan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling pandang, tapi kemudian Baekhyun melarikan pandanganya kearah lain. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar!"

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol memanggil namanya keras, beberapa orang memandang kearah Baekhyun dan mulai berfikir yang bukan-bukan. Selama ini semua orang mengenalnya dengan nama Baoxian dan tidak ada yang berani memanggilnya Baekhyun selain keluarganya dan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol melihat wajah Baekhyun yang menahan geram berpaling kearahnya. " _Yeobo_ , Antarkan kopiku ke meja Tuan itu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun memandangi Chanyeol berkali-kali, laki-laki itu dalam waktu yang singkat sudah terlibat dalam sebuah obrolan asyik dengan Tuan Vincent yang merupakan seorang duta besar Paris di Seoul. Keduanya kelihatan saling mengerti dan saling menyukai, Bahan pembicaraan mereka pasti tidak akan pernah habis karena Tuan Vincent dan Chanyeol bekerja di bidang yang sejalan. Belakangan ini Chanyeol semakin sering terlihat di sekitarnya membuat Baekhyun merasa kurang nyaman. Laki-laki itu entah mengapa menjadi sangat menyebalkan dan selalu mengajarkan Baekhyun memanggilnya _yeobo_ seperti yang selalu di lakukannya dulu.

"Sis, Tidak biasanya laki-laki itu tidak memanggilmu!" Dahyun yang merupakan junior yang paling dekat dengan Baekhyun berbisik sambil memandang kearah laki-laki berpakaian gelap yang selalu datang setiap hari sabtu.

Jongin, setiap kali melihat wajahnya Baekhyun merasa sedih. Tapi ia tidak ingin terus begitu karena tidak ada satupun kesedihan yang boleh menyerangnya lebih dari tiga hari. Asalkan dia dan Jongin bertemu di antara aroma kopi, Baekhyun akan merasa lebih siap untuk menghadapinya dan tidak akan menyimpan luka sehingga ia bisa melupakan kedatangan Jongin keesokan paginya. Tapi pertemuanya di bandara beberapa waktu yang lalu mungkin akan terus membekas karena tidak ada aroma kopi yang bisa membuat hatinya lebih tenang.

"Mungkin dia sedang tidak mood." Jawab Baekhyun sekenanya.

"Kau bisa mengerjakan sisanya? Aku harus menghadiri acara. Besok akan ku usahakan datang pagi-pagi karena lusa aku hanya akan datang malam karena harus paktek."

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk bekerja penuh besok? Kalau begitu Café akan ramai pada pagi hari. Apa kau sudah mengatakanya pada Bos?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku sudah mengatakanya sebelum meminta libur beberapa hari yang lalu dan dia setuju." Baekhyun kemudian melepas Apronnya dan masuk kedapur. Selang beberapa saat kemudian dia keluar dalam keadaan rapi dengan membawa tas yang biasa menemaninya kemana-mana. "Aku pergi dulu!" Dia memaksakan senyum sekali lagi dan entah berapa kali lagi ia harus melakukanya hari ini. Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak melirik Jongin sama sekali dan melangkah lemah ke luar café. Hari ini Minseok akan menjemputnya lebih cepat karena mereka akan mengunjungi sebuah acara. Baekhyun sebenarnya lebih memilih untuk tidur seandainya dia bisa memilih, Tapi kali ini sebaiknya Baekhyun mengalah karena ia sudah berkali-kali menolak ajakan Minseok untuk menemaninya kepesta.

" _Yeobo_ mau kemana? Kenapa pulang tidak bilang-bilang padaku?!" Suara Chanyeol berbisik di belakang telinganya secara tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun terkesiap dan berusaha menjauh, ia kemudian memandang Chanyeol dengan perasaan kesal. Beraninya dia melakukan itu di depan banyak orang! Baekhyun kembali melirik orang-orang yang berada dalam café melalui dinding kaca tembus pandang, dan beberapa diantaranya memperhatikan mereka juga.

"Berhentilah menyebut diriku dengan sebutan _yeobo_. Aku tidak suka mendengarnya!" Baekhyun menggerutu.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku suka kalau kau tidak suka. Apapun yang kau tidak suka aku suka! Lagipula aku hanya membantumu untuk membuat laki-laki itu cemburu. Dia mantan pacarmu kan?"

"Ha ha." Baekhyun mengeluarkan tawa yang dibuat-buat lalu memandang Chanyeol dengan ekspresi ganas. "Aku sangat menghargai itu. Aku sudah melakukan semua yang kau inginkan, Jadi mengapa kau tidak menjauh juga?"

"Masih ada satu hal yang belum kau lakukan. Izinkan aku menjagamu sesuai dengan wasiat mendiang ibu kandungmu dan setelah itu aku benar-benar akan pergi dari hidupmu!"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi dan bisa menjaga diri. Jadi jangan meminta hal-hal yang aneh! Wasiat itu tidak akan cukup untuk jadi alasan." Baekhyun kemudian berpaling dan segera masuk ke Porche hitam milik Minseok yang sudah menunggunya di pinggir jalan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Anak Itu!. Chanyeol menggeram. Ia sudah mengikuti mobil Minseok sejak tadi dan sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam, keduanya sama sekali belum keluar dari pesta. Chanyeol sudah menguap beberapa kali menanti Baekhyun dan Minseok keluar dari gedung itu dan memastikan kalau keduanya sampai di rumah dengan aman.

Ia memandangi ponselnya dan berusaha menelpon ke nomor Baekhyun yang di dapatnya dari Joan. Tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengangkat telponnya. Hal itu membuat kegeraman Chanyeol bertambah namun ia cukup bijak untuk tidak menyusul kedalam. Kalau hal seperti itu di lakukanya, Chanyeol yakin akan ada keributan besar yang pada akhirnya juga mempengaruhi masa depanya karena di dalam sana adalah tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang terkenal senegara ini.

Mata Chanyeol yang mulai sayu segera terbuka lebar ketika melihat bayangan dua orang melewati mobilnya dan masuk ke sebuah Porche hitam milik Minseok yang berhadapan dengan mobilnya.

Keduanya sudah akan pulang, Minseok membuka mantelnya setelah memasuki mobil sedangkan Baekhyun segera bersandar dan tertidur. Keduanya mungkin mabuk, Tapi setidaknya Minseok terlihat lebih segar untuk menyetir mobil. Meskipun begitu Chanyeol masih merasa khawatir dan terus mengikuti keduanya melarung jalanan Metropolitan kota Seoul untuk beberapa saat.

Ada yang aneh, laju mobil Minseok sudah melampaui batas dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa mengejarnya. Tentu saja bukan karena Chanyeol tidak terbiasa membawa mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi, melainkan karena di Seoul hal itu terlarang dan dia tidak mungkin melakukanya bila keisengan seperti itu bisa membuatnya masuk penjara dan kehilangan reputasi yang dapat mempengaruhi karirnya yang gemilang. Tapi Chanyeol belum menyerah. Keduanya dalam beberapa saat lagi pasti sudah berada di kantor polisi karena mustahil Minseok tidak tertangkap dengan kecepatan mobilnya yang menggila. Bunyi sirine mobil polisi yang merebak seolah-olah ikut bersorak untuk Chanyeol yang tersenyum karena dugaanya sama sekali tidak meleset.

"Baekhyun, Kena Kau!" Bisik Chanyeol penuh kebanggaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_


	6. Chapter 6

" **Love Latte"**

 **Remake Story by Phoebe**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Others**

 **[Chanbaek]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun memegangi kepalanya yang pusing, tidak ada satu pertanyaan polisipun yang berhasil di jawabnya karena ia memang sedang tidak berkonsentrasi. Berkali-kali Polisi menudingnya karena membawa mobil dalam kecepatan tinggi tapi Baekhyun tidak bereaksi apa-apa kecuali saat di tanya apakah dirinya sedang mabuk, maka ia akan menjawab dengan kata tidak bernada sengit.

Chanyeol sudah mendunganya. Tidak ada satupun yang meleset dan hal itu cukup untuk membantunya mengikat Baekhyun. Sudah hampir satu jam Chanyeol berdiskusi dengan kepala polisi distrik setempat untuk menyelamatkan keduanya dan ia cukup berhasil meskipun tidak sempurna. Baekhyun tidak sedang mabuk sehingga kemungkinan bebasnya lebih besar sedangkan Minseok selain sedang dalam keadaan mabuk juga merupakan pemilik mobil dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyetir antara keduanya, Maka Minseok harus bertanggung jawab atas itu suka ataupun tidak.

Sekarang yang di lakukanya hanyalah duduk santai di ruangan itu sambil menanti Baekhyun di bawa masuk untuk mendapatkan nasehat dari kepala polisi yang bernama Kim Jongwon. Chanyeol berusaha menahan senyum saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terkejut melihat keberadaanya di kantor polisi. Walau bagaimanapun, Baekhyun cepat atau lambat harus mengakui kalau kali ini Chanyeol sangat berjasa dalam kehidupanya.

"Untung Dia ada disini untuk menjamin!" Kata Kim Jongwon kepada Baekhyun yang duduk di hadapanya. "Tapi kau belum bebas, selama satu minggu ini kau masih akan berada dalam pengawasan dan bila mengulanginya lagi kau akan mendapatkan hukuman dua kali lipat!"

Baekhyun diam seribu bahasa, sesekali ia melirik Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya sambil menyembunyikan perasaan tidak sukanya.

"Tuan, Gadis ini adalah bimbinganmu dan aku kembalikan kepadamu, Pastikan dia selalu berada di tempat yang benar dan bersama orang yang benar. Jangan sampai dia tidak berada di rumahmu saat petugas memeriksa, dan Kau!" Kim Jongwon beralih memandang Baekhyun. "Jangan bersikap buruk seperti ini lagi. Pastikan dirimu selalu berada di dalam kegiatan terlapor dan meminta izin bila ada kegiatan di luar wilayah terlapor!"

Setelah melalui percakapan yang panjang, Akhirnya Kim Jongwon mengizinkan Chanyeol untuk membawa Baekhyun pulang. Sudah hampir pagi, mungkin dua atau tiga jam lagi langit berubah menjadi terang benderang. Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol keluar dari kantor polisi dengan kawalan dua orang prajurit hingga pintu utama terlewati.

"Wilayah terlapor, kegiatan terlapor apa?" Tanya Baekhyun sengit.

Ia menolak untuk pulang bersama Chanyeol meskipun Chanyeol sudah membujuknya untuk ikut berkali-kali. Baekhyun bahkan tidak mau mendekati mobilnya di parkiran dan lebih memilih untuk berdebat tidak jauh dari pintu kantor polisi. Gaun pestanya yang berkerlip, bergoyang-goyang di tiup angin. Matanya juga memerah dan wajahnya tampak sangat pucat.

"Aku cuma melaporkan kegiatanmu sehari-hari karena kau masih berada dalam pengawasan sekarang. Jadi kau hanya boleh berada di wilayah yang ku sebutkan setidaknya selama seminggu sebelum mereka memberikan kelonggaran. Itu juga bila kau patuh, Kegiatanmu yang boleh di laksanakan hanya di Coffee shop hingga sore atau malam kalau kau lembur, lalu sisanya Apartemenku!"

"Apa?" Baekhyun terdengar shock. Ia harus berada di Apartemen Chanyeol dalam waktu yang cukup lama, seminggu bukan waktu yang sebentar jika harus hidup bersama orang yang tidak di harapkanya. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku di penjara saja."

"Kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti saranku. Kalau kau memilih untuk di hukum bersama Minseok, maka silahkan bersiap-siap menerima kekecewaan Ayahmu. Kau tidak suka membuat orang tuamu Khawatir, Kan? Minseok adalah kalangan sosialita juga, berita ini pasti akan segera menyebar bahkan sebelum malam ini habis. Kau mau kalau namamu terbawa-bawa dalam kasus ini dan orang tuamu akan melihat namamu terpampang di surat kabar? Anak bodoh! Seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku!" Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum penuh dengan percaya diri.

Baekhyun memegang kepalanya. "Kenapa aku harus tinggal denganmu?"

"Karena kau menjadi Nany di rumahku." Chanyeol mengeluarkan secarik kertas tugas dari SNU yang menunjukkan kalau Baekhyun akan menjadi pengasuh anak yang berada di rumahnya. Hanya alasan karena Chanyeol tidak punya anak dan ia tinggal sendiri. Tapi untungnya dengan mudah ia bisa mendapatkan izin melalui bantuan Sehun dan menjadikan Li Jun sebagai tanggung jawabnya sementara. "Sebaiknya Kau ikut aku, mengerti?"

Baekhyun meletakkan kedua tanganya di pinggang sambil menghela nafas tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini sekarang? "Bagaimana bila aku mau ke kampus?"

"Aku juga sudah melaporkan Kampus sebagai tempat yang boleh kau kunjungi, Sekarang pulanglah bersamaku atau kau akan kehilangan kesempatan menjadi sarjana setelah kuliah sekian lama. Penjara bisa membuat reputasi kampus terdengar buruk dan kau bisa di keluarkan hanya karena sebuah masalah kecil seperti ini! Makanya jangan menyetir sambil mabuk!"

"Aku tidak menyetir dan tidak sedang mabuk!" Suara Baekhyun terdengar sengit.

"Kalau tidak mabuk, lalu kenapa kau tertidur di dalam mobil dengan mata merah seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya merasa lelah dan harus istirahat. Seharusnya aku pulang dan menolak untuk di ajak kepesta!" Baekhyun kemudian menggosok hidungnya beberapa kali, kelihatanya dia akan segera terkena flu.

Chanyeol melepas Jasnya dan menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba, tapi Baekhyun menolak. "Sudahlah, Jangan sok perhatian!"

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Ibumu untuk menjagamu!"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku bisa menjaga diri dan tidak mungkin melakukan kesalahan!"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Lalu tertangkap oleh polisi dalam keadaan mabuk, Apa namanya kalau bukan kesalahan! Aku akan melepaskanmu kalau selama seminggu ini kau berperilaku baik! Jadi jagalah dirimu dari kesalahan-kesalahan berikutnya. Mengerti?" Kata Chanyeol kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan heran saat menyadari dia sedang berada di sebuah tempat asing. Warna hitam sangat menonjol memenuhi ruangan itu kecuali dinding yang berwarna kuning gading. Meja, pintu, Jam dinding, kursi bahkan sofa dan ranjang beserta selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya juga berwarna hitam. Lampu tidur masih menyala di sudut ruangan meskipun cahaya matahari menyelisip di sela-sela tirai yang menutupi jendela. Baekhyun menggeliat, Ia masih mengenakan pakaian semalam dan perlahan bisa mengingat sebabnya.

Sekarang ia sedang berada di rumah Chanyeol, sebuah apartement dengan dua kamar, dapur dan ruang tengah. Semalam ia di bawa kemari karena Chanyeol membebaskanya dari tangkapan polisi meskipun Baekhyun masih dalam masa percobaan.

"Kau masih ingin tidur? Sekarang sudah hampir siang!"

Chanyeol berteriak dari luar kamarnya. Sudah siang dan dia masih ada di rumah? Apakah Chanyeol tidak pergi bekerja? Baekhyun memperhatikan Jam di dinding lekat-lekat. Astaga, aku harus bekerja! Desisnya. Secepat kilat Baekhyun berkeliling kamar mencari seragam kerjanya dan heran saat dirinya tidak menemukan apa-apa.

Baekhyun ingat kalau dirinya tidak membawa sehelai pakaianpun semalam kecuali pakaian yang di kenakanya. Wajah heranya kemudian berubah menjadi sangat cemas. Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemui Chanyeol yang duduk di atas sofa sambil menonton berita pagi.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak punya pakaian!" Katanya.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan kearahnya. "Besok kita ambil!"

"Besok? Sekarang aku harus pakai apa? Pagi ini antar aku kerumah Minseok untuk mengambil barang-barangku! Aku mau kerja dan seragamku tertinggal di mobil." Baekhyun kemudian memegangi kepalanya karena baru teringat sesuatu, ia mengganti seragam kerja dengan baju pesta di mobil milik Minseok semalam.

"Ya, Tuhan! Bagaimana ini? Seragamku tertinggal di mobil Minseok!"

Bel berbunyi begitu Baekhyun selesai mengeluh. Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan membuka pintu dalam waktu kurang dari semenit. Ia tampak berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki beberapa waktu, lalu kembali menutup pintu dan membawa sesetel pakaian bersih yang baru selesai di Laundry.

"Seragamku!" Seru Baekhyun gembira. "Ini seragamku atau seragam baru?"

"Tentu saja seragammu. Aku mengambilnya di kantor polisi semalam!" Kata Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan pakaian bersih itu kepada Baekhyun. Ia lalu menggeser sebuah kantong kertas berwarna coklat yang ada di samping pintu kamar Baekhyun kehadapan gadis itu dengan kakinya. "Hari ini sabtu. Kau tidak kerja pada hari ini, jadi sampai besok pagi pakai pakaian ini saja dulu. Hari ini mustahil pakaianmu bisa di jemput karena halaman rumah Minseok penuh dengan wartawan." Chanyeol kemudian menunjuk televisi sambil kembali duduk di sofa.

Baekhyun melirik televisi. Berita tertangkapnya Minseok sudah tersebar pagi ini. Baekhyun bisa bernafas lega karena namanya sama sekali tidak di bawa-bawa. Seandainya Chanyeol tidak ada, mungkin Ayahnya akan sibuk datang ke kantor polisi untuk menjemputnya pulang, belum lagi keributan di Kampus dan Coffee Shop yang bisa saja memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan dirinya karena reputasi yang buruk. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan hidupnya bila Chanyeol tidak ada.

Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan, menggeser kantong kertas berisi pakaian yang di berikan Chanyeol dengan kaki menuju kamar lalu menutup pintu. Ia berjalan ke lemari dan meletakkan seragamnya yang sudah rapi disana. Setelah itu Baekhyun meraih kantong kertas di lantai dan meletakkanya di atas ranjang lalu mengeluarkan isinya. Baekhyun bernafas lega, sebuah pakaian rumahan di dapatnya dengan gratis dan kelihatanya masih baru. Sweater tebal berwarna ungu yang di belikan Chanyeol untuknya sangat di sukainya. Ukuranya sangat pas dengan lengan ketatnya dan kerah bergaya turtle neck yang cukup lebar, selain itu sweater ini juga di temani sebuah celana katun yang sangat pendek sehingga tetap tidak akan terlihat bila di kenakan bersama sweaternya. Ia merogoh kantong kertas itu lagi, masih ada sesuatu di dalamnya yang membuat Baekhyun terkesiap.

Chanyeol membelikanya sepasang pakaian dalam dengan ukuran yang sangat pas denganya. Laki-laki itu, tau darimana? Fikir Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aroma Nasi merebak membangkitkan selera. Makan nasi di Seoul adalah kegiatan langka dan hari ini Baekhyun sedang melakukanya. Chanyeol baru saja selesai membuat sarapan pagi yang mereka lakukan pada jam-jam mendekati waktu makan siang.

Baekhyun tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol menantinya untuk makan bersama meskipun dia tetap selalu menyertakan embel-embel keluarga di penghujung ucapannya, keluarga yang baik harus menyempatkan makan bersama dalam satu meja setidaknya sekali dalam sehari. Kelihatanya Baekhyun akan lebih memilih untuk menyerah daripada harus berdebat dengan Chanyeol selama dirinya tinggal disini.

Suapan pertama, Baekhyun mendapati rasa yang mengingatkanya kembali kepada keluarganya. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak merasakan makanan yang seperti sekarang dan masakan Chanyeol cukup membuatnya merasa terpuaskan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendehem, lalu pura-pura berfikir. "Lumayan!"

Mendengar itu Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Dia memang sengaja memasak nasi dengan beberapa lauk pauk sederhana karena saat ini dirinya sendiri juga sedang ingin menikmatinya. Nasi juga diharapkanya mampu mengembalikan semangat Baekhyun seperti Baekhyun yang tujuh tahun lalu Chanyeol kenal. "Pakaianya cukup nyaman, kan?"

"Lumayan!" Baekhyun mematung sesaat begitu menyadari pandangan aneh Chanyeol kepadanya, mungkin Chanyeol mengharapkan jawaban yang lebih panjang dari sekedar kata lumayan. "Kau membelinya sendiri?"

"Iya, tentu saja. Aku membelinya saat mengantar seragammu ke Laundry tadi pagi. Pilihanku tepat, Kan? Sangat pas denganmu!"

"Ya…kau silahkan berbangga, pakaian seperti ini bukankah punya ukuran baku? Kau berkata seolah-olah pakaian ini di buat khusus untukku!"

Chanyeol Mengunyah makananya dan menelanya sebelum berbicara. "Bust 78, weist 62, hip 80 kau fikir mudah mencari pakaian dengan ukuran seperti itu, coba kau bayangkan, aku harus berkeliling di temani seorang SPG di supermarket dan harus mendapat pandangan heran wanita-wanita yang mungkin berfikir aku maniak karena mencari pakaian yang ukuranya nyaris mustahil!" Chanyeol kemudian memasukkan makanannya lagi kedalam mulutnya. "tubuhmu benar-benar sudah menentang hukum alam. Pinggangmu sangat kecil!"

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat, kemudian meneguk segelas air putih yang ada di sebelahnya dalam jumlah banyak. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa gugup, Chanyeol tidak sedang membicarakan sweater yang di berikanya tapi pakaian lain yang juga berada dalam kantong kertas itu. Bukan pembicaraan yang aneh, seharusnya. Tapi Baekhyun selalu merasa sensitif bila membicarakan masalah-masalah yang seperti itu, setidaknya selama dua tahun ini dia tidak pernah mendengarkan seorang laki-lakipun menilai ukuran tubuhnya."Terima kasih," Gumamnya lirih.

"Ya, tentu saja kau harus begitu!"

Chanyeol kelihatan senang karena sekali lagi ia menang, Baekhyun kembali makan dengan lebih pelan. "Kau tau darimana?"

"Maksudmu ukuran-ukuran ajaib itu? Kau tidak usah takut karena aku tidak pernah menyentuhmu kecuali memegang tangan sewaktu di bandara itu. Meskipun kita dulu sudah sangat sering bercinta, tapi tubuhmu usia lima belas tahun dengan sekarang sama sekali berbeda. Aku hanya melihat!"

"Melihat? Aku tidak pernah menggunakan pakaian yang menunjukkan lekuk tubuh!"

"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Seragam kerjamu! Siapa saja bisa menilai," Chanyeol menelan ludahnya begitu menyadari kalau Baekhyun agak gemetaran. "Saat kau tidak memakai Apron tentunya. Jadi kalau kau menggunakan seragam kerja tanpa Apron, pakailah atau apa saja yang bisa menutupi tubuhmu!"

Baekhyun makan semakin perlahan, ia tidak membalas ucapan Chanyeol kali ini dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol merasa kalau hari ini menjadi beku. "Kau sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Tadi malam, Kau tertidur di mobil Minseok karena apa?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang agak pucat. "Semalam? Aku punya Migrain, dan sekarang kelihatanya bertambah dengan flu. Kau punya obat flu?"

"Tentu saja! Tapi sebaiknya kita kedokter setelah ini. Cepat habiskan makananmu!"

"Baiklah," Gumam Baekhyun diiringi anggukan lemahnya. Ia makan beberapa suapan kecil lagi, lalu kembali bicara pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak suka bertemu denganmu. Demi Tuhan!"

Sebuah senyum menyungging di sudut bibir Chanyeol, sangat tipis.

"Kau marah padaku karena apa? Karena kau keguguran saat bersamaku? Kau fikir aku sengaja membiarkanmu jatuh waktu itu?" Gumamnya, ia berharap Baekhyun menjawab tapi ternyata tidak, Baekhyun masih sibuk memakan nasinya dalam tempo lambat dan teratur.

Beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun mengakhiri sarapanya. Ia memandang kosong ke gelas air putih yang sekarang di genggamnya. Dia mengingat semuanya dengan jelas, saat-saat bersama Chanyeol tidak mungkin bisa di lupakan. Chanyeol baginya adalah pangeran yang datang secara tiba-tiba dan memberikan impian kepadanya. Chanyeol terlalu sering bertindak nakal menjahilinya saat Baekhyun menanyakan tentang pekerjaan rumah. Beberapa minggu setelah pertemuan yang pertama Chanyeol memintanya untuk datang ke rumah Kyungsoo seperti biasa dan saat itu Chanyeol melakukannya di perpustakaan rumah Kyungsoo, Baekhyun merasakan bagaimana rasanya bercinta pada usianya yang ke lima belas bersama pangeran yang jauh lebih tua di bandingkan dengannya. Saat itu dirinya merasa sangat di cintai karena pada saat yang sama Baekhyun merasa kehilangan cinta ayahnya. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan memaksakan diri untuk terlihat lebih bersemangat. "Ayo cepatlah, Antar aku kedokter! Aku mau cepat-cepat istirahat supaya besok bisa kerja!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Remake Story by Phoebe**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Others**

 **[Chanbaek]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tuan Vincent tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun datang bersama Chanyeol kerumahnya untuk memenuhi undangan perpisahan karena ia akan segera kembali ke Paris. Chanyeol sebenarnya lebih suka bila Baekhyun menelpon dan mengatakan kepada Tuan Vincent kalau ia terserang flu berat dan tidak bisa datang memenuhi undangan, tapi sepertinya Baekhyun tidak ingin membuat laki-laki tua itu kecewa.

Gadis itu lebih memilih untuk berpura-pura sehat dan tetap berkeras untuk datang. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan selain menemaninya dan memastikan kalau Baekhyun dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Kalian datang lebih cepat! Masuklah!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kemudian mengikuti Tuan Vincent masuk kedalam rumahnya dan duduk di ruang tamu. Rumah besar ini dijaga dengan sangat ketat sejak mereka memasuki gerbang, beberapa pria berseragam dengan senjata dan Walkie talkie itu menyebar di seluruh penjuru. Bukan pemandangan yang aneh bagi Chanyeol dan kelihatanya juga begitu bagi Baekhyun. Pria yang menjaga pintu gerbang segera membukakan pintu begitu melihat Baekhyun, hal itu menandakan kalau Baekhyun sering kesini sehingga membuatnya cukup di kenal dengan baik.

"Kau terlihat pucat!" Tuan Vincent menatap Baekhyun dengan iba. Laki-laki itu bangkit dari sandaranya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kepada Baekhyun yang duduk di hadapanya. "kau sedang sakit? Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk datang kalau begitu!"

"Tidak!" Jawab Baekhyun. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya flu ringan dan aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini!"

"Benarkah? Kau sudah minum obat?"

"Aku sudah kedokter,bersama dengan…" Ia memandang Chanyeol sejenak lalu kembali berbicara. "Temanku!"

Tuan Vincent juga memandang Chanyeol sambil berdehem seakan-akan ia sedang tidak percaya dengan ucapan Baekhyun. "Terima kasih kau sudah menemaninya berobat!"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Dia menghubungimu dan mengatakan kalau sedang tidak enak badan?"

"Dia tidak akan mengatakanya kalau aku tidak bertanya. Semalaman dia tidak tidur dengan baik, sewaktu sarapan juga kelihatan pucat sekali." Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan. Ia merasakan kalau tangan Baekhyun mencubit pinggangnya. Dia pasti takut Tuan Vincent salah faham. Baekhyun harus menyesali perbuatanya karena Chanyeol meraih tanganya dan menggenggamnya erat. "Dan aku ingin memberi tahu sebuah berita gembira. Semalan dia setuju untuk tinggal bersamaku!"

Tawa Tuan Vincent menggema dan kelihatanya laki-laki itu turut berbahagia. "Akhirnya kau mendapatkanya juga!"

"Tidak, Bukan begitu!" Baekhyun meralat pernyataan Chanyeol tadi. Ia terus berusaha melepaskan tanganya dari genggaman Chanyeol, tapi setiap kali terlepas Chanyeol berhasil mendapatkanya lagi. "Ini semua tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan!"

"Untuk apa kau membela diri? Tuan Vincent sudah tau semuanya!"

"Apa?" Baekhyun mematung. "Kau mengatakan apa?"

"Apa lagi? Kau meninggalkanku dulu tanpa sepatah katapun, dan sekarang saat kita bertemu lagi, aku berusaha supaya kau kembali kepadaku. Kau lupa?"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Suara Baekhyun mendesah, Ia bersandar ke sofa dan menarik tanganya dari genggaman Chanyeol sekuat tenaga. "Lepaskan Aku!"

Tuan Vincent yang sejak tadi menonton tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi Baekhyun dan kenakalan Chanyeol. Ia lalu berdehem sebelum mulai bicara. "Apa kalian butuh privasi? Kalau begitu kalian berdua ku tinggalkan disini hingga waktu makan malam tiba. Jadi bicaralah secara baik-baik!" Tuan Vincent kemudian berdiri dan masuk kerumahnya meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di ruang Tamu.

"Kau sudah membuatku merasa tidak enak kepadanya!"

Baekhyun melanjutkan gerutuanya sambil terus berusaha menarik tanganya. "Kau tidak bisa melepaskan aku?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Tuan Vincent adalah orang yang paling faham dengan situasi kita saat ini!"

"Kau hanya membuatnya semakin salah faham."

"Tapi semua yang ku katakan benar!"

"Termasuk kau menikah denganku?"

"Kau ingin aku mengatakan itu?" Pandangan Chanyeol semakin dalam, Ia bisa melihat kalau Baekhyun sedang gugup dan tanganya agak gemetaran. Berontakanya melemah tapi ia terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol. "Kau gemetaran, ada apa? Gugup saat ku sentuh bisa berarti kau masih menyukaiku. Sedang tidak merasakan hal seperti itu kan? Bukankah kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Kau mencintai orang lain, Laki-laki yang tinggal bersamamu itu…"

"Lepaskan Aku! Jangan sampai aku memilih kabur dari rumahmu!"

Chanyeol melepaskan genggamanya. "Kau tidak akan melakukanya. Kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain tetap bersamaku!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini adalah hari pertama Baekhyun kembali bekerja setelah kejadian penangkapan itu. Masih sangat pagi dan butuh penyesuaian yang khusus untuknya agar bisa menentang kebiasaanya yang sangat sulit untuk bangun pada jam-jam seperti ini. Meskipun sudah mandi dan berpakaian rapi, Baekhyun masih menggeliat dan menguap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan segera berangkat kerja. Lagi-lagi ia harus termenung di depan cermin karena Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu menyentuhnya lagi dan Kali ini sama seperti sebelumnya, membekas dan tidak mau hilang. Mengapa ia harus merasakan hal seperti ini sekarang? Baekhyun menyerah dan tidak ingin berfikir lagi. Ia segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap pergi kerja. Mengenakan seragam dan sedikit Make Up sudah cukup membuat Baekhyun kelihatan segar dan normal untuk segera membuka pintu dan keluar kamar. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali saat melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri di hadapanya begitu pintu terbuka. Laki-laki itu juga sudah sangat rapi. Pada hari senin seperti ini dia tentu sangat sibuk.

"Kau sudah bangun? Aku kira masih sakit!" Kata Chanyeol datar seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa kemarin sore. Ia lalu memandang Baekhyun dari ujung rambut sampai mata kaki. "Sudah mau bekerja?"

"Bukannya kau tau semua tentang aku? Hari ini hari terakhirku masuk pagi!"

"Ya, tentu saja. Tapi bukanya sudah ku bilang, pakailah jaket kalau menggunakan seragam tanpa Apron jika tidak ingin dadamu yang besar itu di perhatikan orang!" Chanyeol terdengar agak garang.

Ia berusaha menahan tawa saat melihat Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dadanya dan memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah lain. Dia sedang malu-malu

"Bagaimana ini? Apa harus minta seragam baru?" Bisiknya.

"Pakaianku masih di rumah Kyungsoo. Aku tidak punya jaket atau semacamnya!"

Chanyeol baru teringat dengan hal seperti itu. Baekhyun baru menginap dua malam di rumahnya dan tidak memiliki pakaian apapun selain seragam, gaun pesta dan sweater yang kemarin di kenakanya selama seharian. Chanyeol segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil berujar, "Kalau begitu sarapan dulu. Ada roti panggang di atas meja. Aku mau siap-siap pergi kerja!"

Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol sampai menghilang dan menutup pintu kamarnya, barulah ia beranjak kedapur dan duduk menghadap meja makan. Roti panggang dan segelas susu buatan Chanyeol di lahap pelan-pelan dengan perasaan haru. Sudah lama Baekhyun kehilangan kebiasaan sarapan dan ini pertama kali semenjak ia memutuskan untuk tinggal terpisah dengan Ayahnya.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya dengan bunyi yang keras. Tanganya membawa sebuah Jaket kulit berwarna Coklat tua dan menyodorkanya kepada Baekhyun setelah ia berada dalam jarak yang dekat dengan meja makan. "Pakailah,"

Baekhyun terperangah dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kau tidak perlu terharu seperti itu!" Kata Chanyeol lagi. "Tidak ada seoranag suamipun yang suka bila tubuh istrinyanya jadi tontonan orang!"

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat, lalu mengambil jaket itu dan segera memakainya. Setelah itu ia kembali menggigit roti panggangnya dan mengunyahnya dengan hati hati. Chanyeol masih mengira kalau dirinya seorang suami dari gadis berusia nyaris sepuluh tahun di bawahnya?

"Kau selalu makan dengan lambat seperti ini?" Chanyeol kemudian duduk di hadapanya. "Makanya kau merasa kenyang meskipun hanya makan sedikit! Diet memang penting bagi perempuan, tapi sekali-kali manjakan diri dengan makanan enak tanpa harus menghitung berapa kali kau mengunyah makanan!"

"Aku selalu makan enak setiap tahun, kalau aku pulang kerumah Ayahku!" Baekhyun membantah dengan nada pelan.

Chanyeol kembali diam dan memperhatikan Baekhyun makan sampai akhirnya gadis itu selesai dan meminum segelas susu dengan lahap. "Sudah selesai? Kalau begitu ayo, kuantar ke Dongdaemun!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mencoba menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Chanyeol datang lagi dan semua teman kerjanya membicarakan orang itu. Semua temanya curiga kalau Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memiliki hubungan Khusus karena laki-laki yang selalu menungguinya selama beberapa hari belakangan ini untuk menjemputnya pulang kerja.

"Sis, dia memanggilmu!" Dahyun berdiri di hadapanya sambil menyodorkan nampan kosong. Wajahnya memandang Chanyeol yang baru saja masuk ke dalam Caffee Shop. "Kau selalu datang bersamanya, dia juga selalu menungguimu seperti ini setiap hari. Ada apa dengan kalian?"

Baekhyun meraih nampan kosong yang ada di hadapanya dan bertindak seolah-olah akan memukul Dahyun dengan benda itu.

"Kau tidak lihat kalau aku tidak menyukai ini?"

"Kau tidak menyukainya? Tapi kenapa kalian selalu naik mobil yang sama? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa memberikan perlawanan keras kepadanya seperti yang selalu kau lakukan kepada laki-laki iseng lain sebelumnya?"

"kau fikir aku tidak melakukanya? Aku sudah mencoba tapi tidak berhasil!"

"Dia sepertinya punya sesuatu yang mengikatmu!" Dahyun terkekeh.

Bunyi sebuah gelas keramik menghantam lantai mengejutkan keduanya dan membuat mereka menoleh kearah suara. Chanyeol membuat gara-gara lagi. Dia menjatuhkan kopi seorang laki-laki yang duduk di dekat pintu, laki-laki yang selalu datang hanya untuk sekedar mencicipi kopi racikan Baekhyun setiap harinya. Chanyeol membungkuk beberapa kali, ia meminta maaf dengan gaya khasnya yang menunjukkan rasa hormat setinggi-tingginya. Dahyun segera mendekat dan ikut meminta maaf kepada laki-laki itu atas kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan ini, tapi laki-laki itu mengangkat tanganya sebagai tanda kalau dirinya baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan.

"Aku akan mengganti semuanya!" Chanyeol berkata dengan sopan dan resmi. "Termasuk kopinya juga. Ini Kopi buatan Baoxian kan? Tolong minta dia membuatnya lagi untuk laki-laki ini, Aku yang bayar!"

"Baiklah, segera datang!" Jawab Dahyun ceria.

"Buatkan kopi yang sama untukku juga, dan aku harap dia mengantarkan sendiri pesanan kali ini!"

Chanyeol kembali membungkuk sekali lagi. Bangku paling pojok selalu menjadi pilihan terbaiknya karena dari tempat itu dia bisa melihat keseluruh ruangan dengan bebas. Kerja Baekhyun cukup cepat, beberapa saat setelah Dahyun dan staff lain membantunya membersihkan pecahan cangkir keramik, ia segera keluar dengan membawa pesanan. Coffee shop hari ini agak sepi, mungkin karena senin adalah hari tersibuk daripada enam hari lainya.

"Selamat menikmati!" Suara Baekhyun terdengar dari tempat Chanyeol duduk memperhatikanya. Ia menundukkan wajah dengan hormat kepada laki-laki itu lalu segera berpaling menuju Chanyeol dan meletakkan secangkir kopi Chanyeolal tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Kau pilih kasih!" Ujar Chanyeol. Ucapanya kali ini membuat beberapa orang tamu memandangnya. "Kau mengatakan selamat menikmati kepada semua orang, tapi mengapa untukku tidak?"

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menahan geram. "Maaf, saya sedang bad mood. Kalau begitu selamat menikmati pesanan anda!"

"Bad mood karena apa?" Chanyeol lagi-lagi mencengkram pergelangan tangan Baekhyun sehingga gadis itu tidak bisa bergerak.

"Karena aku?"

"Lepaskan, Kau bisa kutuntut dengan tuduhan pelecehan!"

Suara Baekhyun agak memelan. Ia memandang Chanyeol dengan kekesalan yang berlipat-lipat.

"Kalau begitu aku akan benar-benar melakukanya!"

"Tuan, Anda sudah mengganggu kerja saya!"

"Duduklah disini bersamaku! Tidak ada lagi tamu yang datang kan? Dalam waktu kurang dari semenit lagi jam kerjamu sudah habis. Maaf aku terlambat hari ini lain kali tidak akan lagi."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, Ia menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Pandanganya lalu kembali kepada Chanyeol yang masih berharap padanya untuk duduk bersama. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu! Sekarang lepaskan aku, dan biarkan aku bersiap-siap. Aku ingin cepat pulang!"

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kesan. Ia melepaskan cengkramanya dan membiarkan Baekhyun pergi untuk kembali lagi kepadanya beberapa waktu kemudian. Bersama-sama mereka melangkah cepat menuju mobil. Chanyeol merasa senang hari ini, situasi manis seperti ini selalu membuatnya merasa sangat bahagia. Ia memasuki mobil dengan senyum mengembang dan sangat terkejut saat Baekhyun melempar tas kesayanganya kepada Chanyeol dengan brutal.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini!" Baekhyun mengerang. Kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih keras dari biasanya. Selama ini, semarah apapun Baekhyun, gadis itu tidak pernah bersuara lantang. Baekhyun hanya menegaskan ucapannya bila ia marah-marah. Tapi kali ini sepertinya berbeda dari biasanya.

Senyum Chanyeol tiba-tiba memudar berganti dengan wajah galak yang selalu di keluarkanya setiap kali berdebat dengan Baekhyun

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan istriku. apakah salah?"

"Itu yang jadi masalah, Tuan! Kau selalu membuat orang salah faham dengan hubungan kita."

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah aku adalah suamimu? Tidak pernah ada kata cerai dalam pernikahan kita." Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya secara perlahan.

"Sayangnya aku tidak mengira seperti itu." Baekhyun mendengus. Teman-temanya malah mengira kalau Chanyeol adalah kekasihnya dan itu membuatnya risih. Semua teman-temanya selalu menyindir Baekhyun setiap kali Chanyeol datang menjemput, beberapa pelanggan bahkan ada yang berani bertanya langsung kepada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tidak berani menjawab apa-apa.

Mustahil bila ia mengatakan kalau Chanyeol adalah suaminya sedangkan semua orang tau kalau Dirinya masih lajang. "Hentikan mobilnya!"

"Kenapa? Bukanya tadi aku bilang ingin segera pulang?"

"Pokoknya hentikan!"

Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya di depan deretan pertokoan yang belum begitu jauh dari Coffee shop, masih di Dongdaemun. Ia kemudian memandang Baekhyun yang sibuk merogoh tasnya, mengambil dompet dan memberikan secarik kertas tebal kepadanya. Sebuah foto bergambar pola-pola aneh dengaan warna hitam putih.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Foto hasil USG dulu, aku terus menyimpannya dan ini akan terus membuatku mengingatmu sebagai orang yang merusak hidupku. Jadi bagaimana sekarang? Kau masih berfikir kalau dirimu adalah suamiku? Apapun yang mengikat kita sudah tidak berarti lagi setelah anak ini mati."

Chanyeol membeliakkan matanya. Jadi itu foto calon bayi mereka? Ken mengambil foto itu dan terkagum-kagum, tapi tidak lama. Dengan sedikit kamuflase halus ia berhasil menyelipkan foto itu ke saku jasnya dan memandang Baekhyun sengit. "lalu kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menerimamu kembali sampai kapanpun. Beberapa hari ini aku berusaha bersikap baik kepadamu dengan harapan bisa melupakan semuanya. Tapi semua perilakumu ini malah semakin memperdalam sakit hatiku!"

Chanyeol cukup terkejut. Tapi dirinya masih bisa menyembunyikan perasaanya dengan sempurna dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan biasa. Dengan kata lain, saat ini Baekhyun tengah meminta Chanyeol untuk menjauhinya secara halus. Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan itu, Jangan pernah berharap kalau dirinya akan melepaskan Baekhyun saat ini. "Memangnya kenapa?" Ia mengulangi pertanyaan bodohnya. "Kau tidak akan memungkiri kalau status kita masih suami istri, kan? Meskipun tidak ada catatan secara hukum, meskipun hanya kita dan beberapa orang yang tau, Kita belum bercerai, nyonya muda. Jadi bersiaplah untuk terus mengingat semua kenanganmu bersamaku." Chanyeol kembali melajukan mobilnya dengan lebih cepat. Ia berharap segera sampai di rumah dan tidak perlu mendengarkan ucapan Baekhyun kali ini.

"Kau sudah melakukanya. Sekarang tidak perlu lagi!"

"Sudahlah, Jangan bicara lagi. Kau masih dalam pengawasan polisi dan belum bisa menjauh dariku setidaknya sampai akhir minggu ini. Jadi biarkan aku bertindak sebagai penanggung jawabmu kalau kau tidak mau Tuan Byun menjemputmu di kantor polisi."

Baekhyun akhirnya mengunci mulutnya. Senjata Chanyeol yang satu itu memang cukup jitu untuk membungkam Baekhyun sementara waktu. Tapi benarkah yang Baekhyun katakan tadi? Lalu mengapa dirinya tidak pernah tau tentang hal ini? Pokoknya, Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun membicarakan topic ini lagi karena keberadaan Baekhyun beberapa hari ini sudah meramaikan hidupnya.

Meskipun Baekhyun jarang bicara dan kerap kali kelihatan bersedih. Meskipun ia harus melihat wajah tidak suka Baekhyun terhadapnya berkali-kali, semuanya bukan masalah. Asalkan Baekhyun ada disisinya dan Chanyeol selalu tau dimana keberadaanya saat ia ingin melihatnya.

"Antarkan kembali ke coffee shop!"

"Kenapa?"

"pokoknya antarkan dulu!"

Mobil berputar dengan cepat. Dalam waktu lebih singkat, Mobil Chanyeol sudah berhenti dengan sukses di depan Coffee shop tempat Baekhyun bekerja. Tempat itu sudah ramai kembali. Baekhyun masih mematung dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Gadis itu tampak belum ingin turun dan masih duduk di samping Chanyeol sambil menghela Nafas beberapa kali.

"Kau tidak sedang bekerja? Lalu kenapa kembali kesini?"

"Setelah ini jangan pernah mengantar atau menjemputku ku sampai di depan café, Turunkan di tempat yang agak jauh saja!"

"Apa?" Suara Chanyeol meninggi. "Sebagai Suami yang baik sudah seharusnya Aku memastikan istriku sampai di tempat kerjanya dan pulang dengan aman!"

Wajah Baekhyun kemudian menatapnya secara tiba-tiba. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku pergi sendiri setelah ini." Katanya sambil menadahkan tangan kepada Chanyeol. "Berikan aku uang!"

"Apa?"

"Berikan aku uang! Bukankah kau mengaku sebagai suamiku, seharusnya kau tidak keberatan untuk memberi aku uang belanja setiap hari! Mulai hari ini aku akan minta uang, dan besok berikan aku lebih banyak supaya bisa naik taksi!"

Chanyeol mendengus, Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada Baekhyun. "Baiklah. Tapi Kalau kau pulang kerja pada malam hari, aku akan tetap menjemputmu, mengerti?"

Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Ia keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintunya dengan bantingan keras lalu berjalan cepat menuju caffee Shop, tapi beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun kembali dan mengetuk jendela mobil sampai Chanyeol membukanya.

"Baiklah, Kau hanya boleh menjemputku kalau aku kerja sampai malam. Jangan menelpon sebelum aku telpon!" Katanya, lalu kembali ke caffe shop dengan gerakan yang lebih tenang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_

 **PS : KIM BAEKHEE , BAOXIAN SAMA BYUN BAEKHYUN ITU SATU ORANG YA**

 **PSS : JADI WAKTU TINGGAL SAMA IBU KANDUNGNYA NAMA ASLINYA BAEKHYUN ITU KIM BAEKHEE TP SETELAH IBUNYA PERGI DR RUMAH DIA IKUT AYAH KANDUNGNYA BERUBAH NAMA JADI BYUN BAEKHYUN NAH SETELAH BAEK MERANTAU DAN HIDUP MENYENDIRI TRUS KERJA DI COFFESHOP DIA PAKE NAMA BAOXIAN KARNA DIA JUGA MENGHINDARI SESEORANG.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Remake Story by Phoebe**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Others**

 **[Chanbaek]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau semalam pulang jam berapa? Kenapa wajahmu pucat seperti ini?" Baekhyun berujar sambil memandangi wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat tanpa darah. Kemarin sore ia pulang lebih dulu dan menanti kepulangan Chanyeol, tapi laki-laki itu bahkan tidak kembali hingga tengah malam dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidur lebih dulu. Pagi ini ia menemukan Chanyeol tertidur di sofa dengan pakaian kerjanya yang masih sangat lengkap, ia bahkan belum melepaskan sepatu dan jam tanganya. Suhu tubuhnya sangat panas dan itu membuat Baekhyun Khawatir.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dengan berat sambil memegangi kepalanya. Semalaman dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa pulang dan tidak ingin pulang. Ia takut kalau Baekhyun mengulangi topik pembicaraan yang sama seperti kemarin, bagaimana bila Baekhyun ingin menjauh? Ia tidak mengerti kenapa hal kecil bisa membuatnya setakut ini.

"Kau pulang pagi?" Baekhyun mengulangi satu pertanyaan lagi.

"Aku tidak ingat!" Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada gusar.

Saat ini dirinya sedang tidak ingin mendengar suara gadis itu sama sekali. Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun menjauh dan tidak bertemu denganya hingga perasaanya lebih baik. Ia hanya marah karena alasan yang tidak masuk akal, tapi semuanya sangat menggangggu Chanyeol secara mental. Baekhyun benar-benar sukses mengaduk-aduk perasaanya.

"Kau pergi saja!" kata Chanyeol lagi masih dengan nada suara yang sama saat menyadari Baekhyun hendak memapahnya berdiri dari sofa. "Aku bisa sendiri!"

"Aku bantu dulu, mana mungkin dirimu melakukanya sendiri dalam keadaan seperti ini!"

"Tidak usah!" Chanyeol menguatkan diri untuk berdiri dan berjalan ke kamarnya sendiri tanpa bantuan. Meskipun masih sempoyongan tapi ia melakukanya dengan baik. Ia duduk di atas ranjangnya dan masih sempat di kejutkan oleh Baekhyun yang mengikutinya. "Kau kenapa mengikutiku? Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu!"

Tiba-tiba saja suasana jadi membeku. Chanyeol merasa badanya semakin melemah dan ia terbatuk-batuk beberapa kali. Baekhyun masih mencoba membantunya berbaring, hal yang sangat mengganggu. Chanyeol mendorong tubuhnya dan ia terkejut dengan tenaganya yang entah datang darimana. "Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu!"

Baekhyun menatapnya lama, matanya berkaca-kaca dan sebulir air mata mengalir di wajahnya. Gadis itu tersinggung? Chanyeol melunak dan tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi saat Baekhyun membuka sepatunya dengan hati-hati, ia tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk menolak. Buliran dingin itu menyentuh telapak tangan Chanyeol diiringi sentuhan hangat Baekhyun di pergelangan tanganya. Bunyi dentingan logam jam tanganya beradu saat benda itu lepas dari tanganya dan diletakkan dengan hati-hati di atas meja. Berlanjut dengan ikat pinggang yang pada akhirnya diletakkan di tempat yang sama dengan Benda sebelumnya. Chanyeol merasa bersalah karena Baekhyun masih ngotot mengurusinya meskipun ia sudah bersikap kasar. Air mata yang selalu mengalir itu masih saja berusaha di sekanya, di saat-saat seperti ini Baekhyun terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Gadis itu berjalan kelemari pakaian dan kemudian kembali mendekati Chanyeol dengan membawa sebuah tshirt putih polos dan meletakkanya di pangkuanya sendiri. Baekhyun menyeka air matanya sekali lagi lalu membuka kemeja Chanyeol yang nyaris basah karena keringat. Dengan susah payah ia membantu Chanyeol untuk duduk dan mengenakan t-shirt pilihanya.

Chanyeol semakin merasa bersalah. Saat beberapa kali wajahBaekhyun terlihat olehnya, mata gadis itu sudah tiba-tiba terasa sesak, Chanyeol memegangi tangan-tanganBaekhyun begitu Baekhyun hendak mendorong tubuhnya untukkembali berbaring. Tapi Baekhyun menarik tanganya dengan cepatdan memindahkanya kepangkuanya. Ia mematung beberapa saatdengan kedua tangan terkepal dan gemetaran. Tapi sesegeramungkin Baekhyun mengakhiri ekspresi anehnya, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaanya. Menyusun bantal-bantal dengan telaten dan kembalimendorong tubuh Chanyeol untuk berbaring dengan lembut. Dalam waktu singkat ia terlihat menyeka air matanya lagi dan pergimeninggalkan Chanyeol tanpa sepatah katapun. Chanyeol menghirup udarasebanyak yang dia bisa. Tubuhnya merasa lebih nyaman tapihatinya tidak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun bersandar di meja makan, sebelah tanganyamemegangi meja erat-erat untuk mempertahankan tubuhnya yang nyaris jatuh, tanganya yang sebelah lagi ia gunakan untuk mendekap dadanya erat-erat. Ini pertama kalinya ia memerangi ketakutanya hanya karena tidak tega melihat Chanyeol dalam keadaan kacau seperti tadi. Reaksi Chanyeol yang tidak biasa bukanlah hal aneh baginya. Tapi air matanya tumpah tanpa di inginkan karena ketakutan yang berusaha di buang jauh-jauh tidak juga mau pergi.

Ia menggenggam pergelangan tanganya erat dan merasakan panas dari tubuh Chanyeol berpindah kepadanya meskipun sentuhan tadi sangat cepat. Dia tidak ingin begini,

Baekhyun mendekat ke westafel dan membuka keran air yang pada akhirnya di gunakan untuk membasuh wajahnya beberapa kali. Sebuah mangkok plastik menjadi sasaranya setelah itu, juga sebuah handuk kecil yang berada dalam keranjang plastik di atas kulkas. Chanyeol harus segera di kompres sebelum sakitnya bertambah parah. Baekhyun tidak suka melihat kesakitan, ia benci melihat penderitaan dalam bentuk apapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seberkas cahaya lemah dari luar jendela adalah hal yang pertama kali dapat di tangkap oleh Chanyeol ketika ia membuka mata. Ia mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi seharian ini, Dimulai dari pagi, hingga akhirnya ia tertidur nyenyak. Lampu tidur di sisi ranjangnya menyala memberikan warna tourquise yang lembut, Chanyeol memandang keseliling kamarnya, hari ini ternyata sudah berlalu dengan begitu cepat dan sekarang di luar jendela sudah gelap gulita. Tirai jendela masih rapi dengan jendela yang terbuka. Chanyeol ingat kalau tadi pagi Baekhyun membukakan jendela kamarnya dan mematikan AC agar Chanyeol menghirup udara yang alami dengan lebih bebas.

Perlahan Chanyeol turun dari ranjangnya dan menutup Jendela serta merapatkan tirainya sehingga tidak akan ada satu halpun gangguan dari luar yang masuk. Ia berjalan menuju sofa di kamarnya untuk mengambil remote dan menyalakan AC dengan suhu yang cukup, memasukkan remote kesaku celananya dan menyalakan Lampu. Baekhyun menggeliat dan membuat Chanyeol sadar dengan keberadaanya yang dari tadi sama sekali tidak kelihatan karena ruangan yang gelap. Gadis itu terlelap di lantai berbantalkan lenganya.

"Kau masih disini?" Bisik Chanyeol.

Ia memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun dalam-dalam, ada gurat kelelahan di wajahnya dan sebuah kantung mata membuatnya semakin terlihat kacau. Gadis itu bahkan masih mengenakan Seragam kerjanya yang kelihatanya agak kusut. Pelan-pelan Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun dan membaringkanya di atas ranjangnya.

Baekhyun bergerak sekali lagi, mungkin tubuhnya mencari posisi nyaman tanpa di sadarinya, Naluri. Beberapa bulir keringat mengalir dari sela-sela rambutnya dengan mulus. Chanyeol menyeka dengan punggung tangan lalu mengambil handuk bekas kompres yang sudah mulai mengering dari dalam genggaman Baekhyun. Telapak tanganya kelihatan mengecut dan dingin. Chanyeol menggenggamnya erat. "Kau tidak merasa dingin? Sepertinya kepanasan, Keringatmu banyak sekali!"

Katanya lagi. Chanyeol kembali meraih remote Ac dan kembali mengatur suhu yang sesuai untuk Baekhyun. Gadis itu membalas genggaman tanganya.

Untuk sementara Chanyeol tidak bereaksi apa-apa hingga Baekhyun melepaskan tanganya. Ia menarik selimut dan membungkus Baekhyun hingga ke leher tapi kelihatanya Baekhyun merasa gusar dan tanganya menurunkan selimut sebatas pinggang. Anak itu kelihatanya masih tidak suka memakai selimut. Chanyeol memperhatikan meja yang kacau, ia kemudian berdiri dan merapikan semuanya. Mangkok plastik berisi air dingin yang tadi di gunakan Baekhyun untuk mengompres kepalanya dan sebuah mangkok keramik berwarna oranye di tumpuk menjadi satu kemudian di bawanya kedapur. Di sana juga sama berantakanya, mungkin Baekhyun sangat panik tadi, ia bahkan tidak jadi berangkat kerja dan sibuk memaksa Chanyeol makan bubur buatanya tadi siang.

Tidak ada bekas makanan apapun, di panci yang masih berada di atas kompor masih ada bubur buatan Baekhyun dalam jumlah yang lumayan. Dari bekas yang tertinggal, Baekhyun hanya mengambil seperempatnya untuk makan Chanyeol hari ini. Dengan hati Chanyeol membereskan semuanya dan berusaha agar tidak ada bunyi yang bisa membangunkan Baekhyun. Setelah semuanya beres, ia kembali kedalam kamarnya dan kembali duduk di sisi Baekhyun.

"Seharian ini kau sama sekali tidak makan?" Bisik Chanyeol lagi.

Telapak tanganya menyentuh perut Baekhyun yang di bungkus selimut. Ada getaran keras disana. "Kau pasti sangat lapar!"

Chanyeol merapatkan kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menyelimutinya sekali lagi. Kali ini Baekhyun kelihatanya tidak berontak. "terima kasih untuk hari ini!" Ujar Chanyeol sambil memandang wajah Baekhyun yang kelihatanya sedang tidak nyaman. Keningnya berkerut menandakan kalau ia sedang bermimpi buruk. Lalu dari mulutnya keluar nama yang tidak begitu jelas di dengar oleh Chanyeol.

Siapa? Kim Junmyeon? Atau bukan ya? Fikir Chanyeol. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing dengan igauan Baekhyun. "Kau sudah berbuat baik hari ini, Jadi seharusnya kau memiliki mimpi yang indah!" ia membelai kepala Baekhyun lembut lalu mencium keningnya. Pelan-pelan wajah Baekhyun terlihat lebih rileks dan bibirnya tersenyum tipis. Chanyeol memperhatikanya dan tersenyum sekali lagi. Anak manis, Aku sudah kehilangan calon bayi kita. Bagaimana bisa aku kehilanganmu sekarang?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Remake Story by Phoebe**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Others**

 **[Chanbaek]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Putih? Baekhyun menatap langit-langit sebuah kamar dan menyadari kalau dirinya sedang tidak berada di kamanya. Langit-langit kamarnya tidak berwarna putih seperti ruangan ini. Ia duduk dan memandang berkeliling, Ini kamar Chanyeol dan sekarang ia berada di atas ranjangnya. Sejak kapan? Baekhyun mendekap dadanya.

Pelan-pelan ia keluar dari pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar dan menemukan Chanyeol tengah menonton televisi seperti kebiasaanya selama ini. Laki-laki itu sudah rapi dan siap untuk berangkat kerja kapan saja yang dia kehendaki. Sekilas Chanyeol memandangnya kemudian kembali melihat televisi dengan seksama.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanyanya. "Coba kau lihat ini. Ada berita pembunuhan. Seorang laki-laki bernama Kim Junmyeon, ia terbunuh tadi malam."

Junmyeon? Baekhyun mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Laki-laki bernama Junmyeon itu di temukan tewas pagi ini, dan menurut dugaan polisi pembunuhanya baru terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu . Baekhyun memandang jam dinding, sekarang masih jam enam pagi.

"Semalam kau mengigau menyebut nama yang sama! Kau mengenalnya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kurasa tidak!" ia menjawab parau.

Suaranya baru keluar pagi ini setelah seharian menangis kemarin. Tenggorokanya belum begitu pulih untuk mengeluarkan suara yang prima. Ia berusaha memalingkan wajahnya dari TV dan berdehem beberapa kali. Laki-laki bernama Junmyeon itu mati terbunuh dan Baekhyun mengigau menyebut namanya? Memangnya mereka punya hubungan apa? Junmyeon yang Baekhyun kenal hanyalah Junmyeon yang sangat Baekhyun benci, bagaimana bisa ia memiliki firasat terhadap orang yang paling di bencinya di dunia ini?

"Di atas meja makan ada Sandwich! Jangan lupa sarapan!"

Chanyeol kemudian berdiri dan masuk kekamarnya. Mata Baekhyun masih tidak bisa lepas dari televisi, siapa pembunuh Junmyeon? Mengapa orang itu membunuhnya. Tapi tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Bagaimana bisa ia berada di atas ranjang Chanyeol semalam? Apakah ia melakukanya sendiri? Hal ini lebih membuatnya merasa antusias di bandingkan berita di TV.

Chanyeol keluar kamar dan membelai kepalanya. "Terimakasih sudah menjadi anak baik kemarin!" desisnya.

Baekhyun hanya memandang Chanyeol heran. Ia kali ini tidak menolak? Ada apa denganya. "Bagaimana bisa aku tertidur di atas ranjangmu?"

Chanyeol melepaskan tanganya dari kepala Baekhyun lalu memandang gadis itu lurus-lurus. "Kau tertidur di lantai semalam. Aku ingin mengangkatmu ke kamarmu, tapi ternyata kau cukup berat jadi ku letakkan di ranjang terdekat saja. Lalu aku tidur di kamarmu semalam." Jawab Chanyeol datar. "Kau pergi kerja hari ini? Seragammu itu sudah kau kenakan sehari semalam. Sebaiknya tidak usah kerja saja hari ini!"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku harus ke coffee shop hari ini. Setidaknya mencium aroma kopi disana bisa membuatku lebih tenang!"

"Lihatlah, kau sudah kecanduan cafein. Kapan kau akan berhenti?"

"Kalau aku sudah menemukan hal lain yang bisa menenangkan selain kopi. Sejauh ini belum ada!"

"Kalau begitu ganti saja dengan coklat, nanti pulang kerja aku belikan untukmu! Sekarang aku mau berangkat." Chanyeol melambaikan tanganya kemudian berjalan santai menuju pintu.

Baekhyun merasa seperti telah melupakan sesuatu, ia berusaha berfikir cepat lalu mengejar Chanyeol sebelum ia menutup pintu kembali. "Tunggu, kau mana bisa pergi begitu saja!" katanya dengan berteriak.

Chanyeol mengganjal pintu dengan kakinya. "Apa lagi?"

"Uang belanjaku hari ini!"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya setelah melihat tangan Baekhyun menadah di depan wajahnya. "Kau serius untuk minta uang belanja setiap hari?"

"Tentu saja. Kemarin kau tidak memberikan aku uang jajan, sekarang aku minta jatah yang kemarin juga!"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan dompetnya dengan malas lalu memberikan beberapa lembar uang kertas kepada Baekhyun, dua kali lipat di bandingkan dengan yang di berikanya dua hari yang lalu.

Baekhyun terlihat senang, gadis itu lalu melambaikan tanganya dengan penuh semangat. "Hati-hati di jalan, Jangan lupa coklatnya!"

Baekhyun lalu menutup pintu dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa setelah melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang membuatnya sempat tertegun. Anak itu ternyata bisa bersikap riang juga. Kelakuanya hari ini benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan kemarin.

Perilakunya hari ini membuat Chanyeol jadi malas untuk melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi rumah, tapi ia harus bertugas dan tidak boleh tertunda dengan alasan apapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Besok mau mengantarku ke kampus?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada yang malu-malu kepada Chanyeol sambil terus menggambar krim pada kopi buatanya dengan serbuk granule.

Hanya gambar sederhana berbentuk dua lembar daun seledri. Ia sengaja membuatkanya untuk Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan duduk di meja makan setelah ia berganti pakaian.

Meskipun kopi buatanya sudah selesai, Baekhyun belum mau bergerak tanpa mendengar jawaban dari mulut Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu memandangnya.

"Baiklah! Tapi jangan lama-lama ya? Aku harus kekantor!"

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian menghidangkan kopi buatanya di hadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memperhatikan dua lembar daun itu lalu memandang Baekhyun yang berada di hadapanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau membuatkanku sesuatu di rumah tanpa aku pinta. Tidak, dua kali termasuk bubur waktu itu. Tapi kopi adalah kesukaanmu kan? Rasanya sama seperti kau sedang memberikan sesuatu yang paling kau sukai untukku, aku jadi tidak tega meminumnya!"

Baekhyun berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya. "Minum saja, Aku selalu memberikan sesuatu yang paling ku sukai itu pada setiap tamu yang datang ke coffee shop, jadi ini bukan yang pertama. Aku tidak akan sedih!"

Kali ini Chanyeol yang tersenyum. Ia meminum kopi yang di buatkan untuknya dengan perlahan dan akhirnya terus mengulanginya beberapa kali lagi. "Ada apa di kampus besok?"

"Ada sesuatu yang mau di urus. Pokoknya aku janji Cuma sebentar setelah itu kau antar aku ke kantor polisi, besok sudah saatnya aku melapor. Di sana biar aku yang urus semuanya sendiri, kau bisa langsung pergi kerja dan aku akan pulang dengan taksi. Jangan lupa uangku ya!"

"Uang besok, ya besok baru ku berikan!"

Baekhyun diam lalu memainkan vas bunga yang ada di tengah meja. Ia tidak tau harus berkata apa. Masa percobaanya sudah habis besok dan Baekhyun akan jadi orang yang bebas kembali.

Seharusnya ia keluar dari Apartemen Chanyeol seperti rencananya beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi tidak akan bisa, ia sedang praktek di rumah ini dan seharusnya ia mengurusi seorang bocah. Tapi di rumah ini benar-benar tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali mereka berdua.

"Lalu, besok kau akan meninggalkan aku sendirian lagi?"

Suara Chanyeol membangunkan Baekhyun dari lamunanya.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangi pria yang ada di hadapanya. Setelah sekian lama, Chanyeol adalah orang kedua yang berhasil membuatnya merasa nyaman selain Jongin. "Kalau kau menginginkan aku untuk pergi besok, aku terpaksa akan pergi!"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksudnya kau tidak ingin pergi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Setidaknya sampai aku mendapatkan tempat tinggal baru"

"Apa? Jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu! Jangan coba-coba mencari tempat tinggal lain karena aku akan menyeretmu kembali kesini jika itu terjadi!"

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan melakukanya selama kau memberiku uang belanja setiap hari!"

"Tentu saja aku akan memberikanya, dua kali lipat kalau perlu!"

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun kelihatan lebih bersemangat.

"Tidak, aku salah bicara!" Chanyeol menampilkan ekspresi yang agak mengejek. Ia lalu menyeruput kopinya sekali lagi. "lalu bagaimana dengan ayahmu? Sudah kau beri tau kau pindah kemana?"

Baekhyun termenung. Ia baru teringat dengan hal itu, "Nanti akan ku telpon, sejauh ini Ayah belum tau karena Taehyung masih bisa di ajak bekerja sama. Mungkin nanti aku akan bilang kalau aku tinggal di rumah teman sampai urusan di kampus selesai karena sewa tahunanku di tempat lama sudah habis." Jawabnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya. Hanya sampai semua urusanku selesai, tinggal selangkah lagi dan setelah itu aku akan pulang!" Baekhyun terus bicara dengan ayahnya dan di telpon sambil becermin dan memastikan dirinya sudah rapi.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya sehingga Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya setelah melihat bayangan Chanyeol di cermin. Ia menempelkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya agar Chanyeol tidak bersuara.

"Baiklah! Oke…akan ku usahakan!" katanya lagi. "Bye. Dad!"

Baekhyun menutup telponya dan memasukkanya kedalam tas tangan yang ada di atas meja.

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Ayahmu bilang apa?"

Baekhyun membawa tasnya dan keluar dari kamar begitu juga dengan Chanyeol, keduanya masih mengobrol sambil berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah siap mengantar mereka. Keduanya lalu duduk berdampingan dan Chanyeol masih mendengarkan semua cerita Baekhyun tentang pembicaraannya dengan ayahnya sambil menyetir.

"Dan akhirnya dia bilang kalau saat aku pulang setelah semuanya selesai, aku mengajak teman serumahku!" Baekhyun mengakhiri ceritanya. "Aku cuma bilang, akan ku usahakan!"

"Bagaimana kalau ayahmu tau kalau kau tinggal di rumahku?"

"Aku juga pernah tinggal dengan laki-laki sebelumnya, jadi jangan khawatir selagi dia tidak tau kalau yang tinggal bersamaku adalah orang yang menghamili putrinya dulu. Ayahku juga tidak tau sampai saat ini, mendiang ibu tiriku akan membawa rahasia itu sampai mati, untungnya aku keguguran!"

"Kata-katamu tentangku barusan terdengar agak sinis."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, Ia tidak menyadari nada suaranya sama sekali. Ia hanya bermaksud bercanda dan ternyata Chanyeol tersinggung dengan itu? "Sorry!"

"Sudahlah lupakan saja! Semuanya baru saja membaik, jadi jangan rusak suasana hari ini. Oke!"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Entah mengapa suasana mendadak terasa kaku karena percakapan tentang keguguran tadi. Sepertinya Chanyeol memang sangat tidak suka membicarakan hal itu dan kalimat terakhir Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tidak berani berbicara lagi. Ia takut mengeluarkan kata-kata yang salah yang pada akhirnya akan menyebabkan pertengkaran.

Chanyeol benar, semuanya baru saja membaik. Tapi Baekhyun merasa kalau ketegangan di antara dirinya dan Chanyeol juga meningkat. Chanyeol beberapa kali memandang keluar jendela dan tidak memulai percakapan apapun juga. Sepertinya perasaan Chanyeol memang sudah berubah menjadi buruk karena percakapan tadi.

"Sudah sampai!" Gumam Chanyeol begitu mobilnya terparkir dengan mulus.

"Kau tidak perlu menungguku kalau sedang merasa tidak nyaman, biar aku pergi sendiri!"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Perasaanku baik-baik saja! Sekarang ayo keluar!"

Baekhyun memandangi Chanyeol lama, Ia mematung dan tidak ingin beranjak.

Ada apa denganmu? Apa aku salah? Fikir Chanyeol. Ia menutup pintu mobilnya kembali dan membalas pandangan Baekhyun beberapa lama. "Mau sampai kapan begini?"

"Aku minta maaf kalau sudah salah bicara."

"Astaga!" Chanyeol mulai meras geram. Mengapa semuanya jadi seperti ini? Baik dirinya ataupun Baekhyun saling merasa bersalah pada sesuatu yang sebenarnya sudah tidak menjadi masalah. Baekhyun yang sekarang sangat sensitif, gampang menangis, gampang tersinggung. Chanyeol mendengus. "Apa karena aku marah-marah waktu itu? Ayolah, sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah. Kenapa jadi begini?"

Baekhyun menunduk. "Aku cuma merasa kalau ucapanku selalu membuatmu merasa tidak enak!"

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku akan mengatakan kepadamu kalau aku tidak menyukai sesuatu. Jadi jangan seperti ini lagi, berjanjilah!" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun semakin dalam.

Butuh waktu yang cukup banyak untuk melihat Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. "Sekarang ayo kita selesaikan semua urusanmu!"

Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya kembali dan Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama meskipun dengan malas-malasan.

Melihat itu Chanyeol menjadi semakin serba salah, ia berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan berbagai cara. Seandainya bukan Baekhyun, Chanyeol pasti sudah meninggalkanya karena perbuatan seperti ini sudah membuang-buang banyak waktu dan dirinya bukanlah orang yang suka membuang-buang waktu.

"Hari ini kau pulang malam?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ku jemput."

"Ya, tapi jangan menelponku terus menerus. Aku tidak bisa menerima telpon pada waktu bekerja!"

"Oke, tidak akan ada telpon, kecuali kau yang menelpon!" suara Chanyeol terdengar lebih senang. Baekhyun sudah semakin bersemangat meskipun kelihatanya ia masih memikirkan kejadian aneh tadi.

"Apa kau akan mengikutiku terus?"

"memangnya kenapa?"

"Teman-temanku bisa salah sangka!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu menghentikan langkahnya. "Baiklah! Aku akan tunggu disini saja. Jangan lama-lama!"

Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya tanpa menoleh kepada Chanyeol lagi. Ada yang lain dengan Baekhyun, biasanya gadis itu dengan berani melotot dan menjawab kata-katanya. Tapi belakangan ini Baekhyun lebih banyak diam dan mengalah. Meskipun ia tau itu semua karena Baekhyun mulai melihat keberadaanya sebagai seorang teman, tetap saja Chanyeol merasa tidak nyaman. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Baekhyun akan terus seperti itu setiap hari.

"Chanlie!"

Panggilan itu, dan suara yang mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut seperti pernah di dengarnya. Chanyeol menoleh kearah suara dan melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang berlari kerarahnya sambil menggendong buku-buku tebal. Gadis itu kemudian terengah-engah setelah tiba dihadapanya dalam waktu sekejap.

"Kyungsoo, kau kuliah pagi?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin ke perpustakaan. Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Aku?" Chanyeol menunjuk wajahnya. "Aku mengantar Baekhyun. Dia ada urusan dan minta bantuanku untuk mengantarnya ke sini semalam."

"Kau dan dia…"

"Kami tinggal serumah sekarang, atau lebih tepatnya ia tinggal di rumahku untuk sementara waktu!"

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya yang nyaris saja mengeluarkan teriakan. Chanyeol belum menceritakanya kepada Kyungsoo dan ia berjanji akan melakukanya begitu ada waktu luang. Yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan saat ini hanya meminta nomor ponsel Kyungsoo dan berjanji akan menghubunginya bila ada waktu atau butuh sesuatu.

Sekarang, ia hanya akan melambaikan tangan kepada Kyungsoo yang meninggalkanya lalu termenung beberapa lama menunggu Baekhyun selesai dengan urusan yang di rahasiakanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Remake Story by Phoebe**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Others**

 **[Chanbaek]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun melangkah turun dari sebuah taksi yang mengantarnya sampai di pinggir jalan depan apartement. Hari ini kegiatan yang dilakukanya sangat padat. Bahkan ia juga bertemu dengan Minseok dan meminta maaf karena sudah membiarkan Minseok menanggung masalahnya sendiri. Semula Minseok agak sedikit marah, tapi pada akhirnya wanita itu mengakui kalau semua itu adalah salahnya dan meminta maaf karena sudah membuat Baekhyun terlibat. Satu hal lagi yang membuat Baekhyun merasa semakin lega. Ia sangat ingin bercerita kepada Chanyeol tapi sayang Chanyeol tidak bisa menjemputnya hari ini.

"Aku masih ada pekerjaan, Kau pulang sendiri ya? Naik taksi dan minta di antar sampai rumah. Jangan lupa sebelum masuk kedalam taksi perhatikan dulu nomor polisinya dan minta supir menunjukkan kartu identitasnya. Jadi kalau terjadi sesuatu, kita bisa tau harus menuntut siapa!"

Kata-kata Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersenyum sepanjang jalan tadi dan ia melakukanya lagi kali ini. Kali ini Chanyeol lebih terdengar seperti seorang Ayah, dan Baekhyun sudah terlanjur menikmati semua perhatian Chanyeol yang selama ini berusaha dia tolak. Tidak pernah ada seorangpun yang bersikap seprotektif ini kepadanya, bahkan ayahnya sekalipun. Chanyeol adalah orang yang pertama.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Seseorang memanggil namanya. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian berwarna gelapnya berdiri di bawah lampu jalan. Tangan kananya menenteng serangkaian minuman kaleng dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak. Laki-laki itu adalah Kim Jongin, orang yang pernah menduduki peran penting dalam hidupnya. Jongin membuka topi yang selalu di kenakanya lalu menyodorkan kaleng-kaleng minuman itu kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau mau menemaniku minum? Kau tidak sedang kelelahan karena baru pulang kerja, kan?"

Baekhyun mengusahakan sebuah senyum. Ia menggeleng lalu mendekati Jongin dan keduanya duduk di trotoar yang di terangi lampu jalan. Baekhyun membuka kaleng pertamanya dan minum beberapa tegukan. Jongin juga melakukan hal yang sama, tapi frekuensi minumnya nyaris tanpa jeda sehingga dalam waktu yang singkat ia sudah menghabiskan dua kaleng tanpa bicara apaapa. Sekarang Jongin sedang menggenggam kaleng ketiganya.

"Aku mengikutimu beberapa hari yang lalu. Ternyata kau tinggal disini!" Jongin akhirnya memulai pembicaraan. "Kau tinggal bersama laki-laki. Apa hubunganmu denganya?"

"Dia," Baekhyun tampak memikirkan jawabanya sekejap lalu memandang lurus kedepan jalaanan yang nyaris sepi. "orang yang pernah ku ceritakan waktu itu, ayah dari calon bayiku. Sayangnya anak itu tidak sempat lahir ke dunia!"

Sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di sudut bibir Jongin.

"Dia masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi ayahmu, Kan?"

"Muda apanya? Kau tidak lihat kerutan di wajahnya? Dia juga selalu bersikap seperti seorang ayah."

Perkataan Baekhyun membuat Jongin tersenyum sekali lagi. Ia lalu menenggak habis kaleng minumanya dan segera menggantinya dengan yang baru. Sesekali ia melirik ke kaleng yang di genggam Baekhyun, masih kaleng yang sama dengan yang di bukanya pertama kali.

"Belakangan ini kau tidak datang ke coffee shop lagi. Kau kemana saja?"

"Untuk apa aku kesana lagi!" Suara Jongin terdengar dingin.

"Kopi buatanmu sudah sempurna!"

"Ya?" Baekhyun tampak kaget. Selama ini Jongin tidak pernah memuji kopi racikanya sama sekali.

"Perasaanmu pasti sudah lebih baik. Kopi yang enak hanya bisa di hasilkan oleh perasaan yang bagus. Selama dua tahun aku menanti saat-saat dimana kau menyajikan kopi yang sempurna untukku, kau tidak pernah melakukanya sejak pertama kali."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Belakangan ini perasaanya memang sudah lebih baik. Selama ini, meskipun semua orang mengatakan kalau kopi racikanya sangat enak, bagi Jongin itu sama sekali belum sempurna. Jadi, karena itu Jongin terus datang ke coffee shop? Untuk menantikan Baekhyun menyajikan kesempurnaan itu padanya.

"Kapan aku mulai menyajikannya dengan rasa yang sempurna?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Sejak kopi pertamaku di tumpahkan oleh laki-laki yang memaksamu memanggilnya suamimu. Kopi pertama itu masih sama seperti sebelumnya, lalu dia menggantinya dengan kopi baru racikanmu sebagai permintaan maaf. Kopi kedua itu, yang terbaik!"

Suasana menjadi hening kembali. Baekhyun memandangi Jongin dengan perasaan yang aneh. Ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikanya.

"Kai!"

Jongin spontan memandang Baekhyun yang juga memandangnya. Ia terkejut karena pertama kalinya setelah dua tahun Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu lagi.

Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku? Batin Baekhyun. Ia hampir mengatakanya tapi segera mengurungkan niatnya dan menggantinya dengan kata-kata lain. "Aku sudah melihat berita tentang kematian kakakmu di televisi. Aku turut berduka atas kepergian Junmyeon, kau pasti sangat kehilangan karena aku tau, kau selalu menyayanginya!"

"Seharusnya kau senang dengan kematianya. Dia yang sudah membuat hidupku kacau, hidupmu juga. Selama ini kita selalu berusaha membenahinya bersama-sama, tapi melihatmu…" Jongin terdiam dan menunduk beberapa lama. Ia lalu menengadah ketika merasa kalau ada seseorang yang berdiri di hadapanya. Chanyeol bertolak pinggang memandanginya dan Baekhyun secara bergantian dengan mata yang membesar.

"Kau siapa!" Tanyanya. "Ini sudah jam berapa? Kenapa kau mengajak seorang perempuan muda minum-minum di pinggir jalan pada jam begini?"

Baik Jongin maupun Baekhyun bediri seketika untuk menyeimbangkan diri dengan Chanyeol yang kelihatanya berang.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajaknya bicara!" Jawab Jongin

"Kalau ingin bicara lihat waktu! Kau tidak perlu mengajaknya minum-minum seperti ini." Chanyeol lalu memandang Baekhyun. "Kau tau kalau minuman keras tidak baik bagi perempuan?"

"Aku bahkan belum menghabiskan satu kaleng!" Jawab Baekhyun pelan.

"Tetap saja minum-minuman seperti itu berbahaya. Jangan pernah kau melakukan ini lagi. Aku tidak mau melihatmu minum-minuman seperti ini lagi. Berjanjilah!"

Baekhyun menunduk. "Baiklah, aku akan jadi anak baik dan tidak akan minum-minuman seperti itu lagi!"

Jongin memandangi ekspresi langka Baekhyun kali ini, sejak kapan Baekhyun kalah terhadap seseorang? Baekhyun bahkan tidak pernah seperti ini denganya. "Dia tidak bersalah, aku yang mengajaknya!" Jongin berusaha membela.

Tatapan mata Chanyeol kemudian berpindah kepadanya. "Hei anak muda, siapapun kau, apapun hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun, bersikap baiklah! Kalau ingin bicara denganya datanglah untuk menjemputnya secara baik-baik ke rumah. Kau lihat gedung ini? Kami tinggal di lantai tiga." Chanyeol lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret wajah Jongin dengan blitz yang menyilaukan, Jongin terlihat sangat terkejut. "Kau jangan tersinggung! Aku gampang melupakan orang jadi aku mengambil fotomu untuk mengingat-ingat kalau-kalau kau datang ke rumah dan menjemput anak ini! Sekarang sudah saatnya kalian berpisah!"

Jongin mengangguk. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Chanyeol memerintahkan Baekhyun untuk masuk bersamanya dan Baekhyun benar-benar mengikutinya tanpa paksaan. Jongin lagi-lagi menyunggingkan sebuah senyum sekali lagi dan kembali duduk untuk menghabiskan minuman yang di bawanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol duduk di depan televisi seperti biasa. Weekend seperti ini selalu di habiskanya dengan cara yang sama karena Ia tidak tau harus kemana dan melakukan hal apa.

"Aku pergi kerja dulu. Minta uang!" Baekhyun berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol yang kelihatanya sedang melamun meskipun kedua matanya terarah ke televisi. Ia sengaja mengadahan tanganya di depan wajah laki-laki itu agar Chanyeol segera terbangun dari lamunanya dan menyadari kalau Baekhyun sudah berdiri di hadapanya sejak tadi. Kesadaran Chanyeol kelihatanya kembali pulih. Laki-laki itu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memandang wajah Baekhyun dengan lebih jelas. "Kau mau berangkat kerja? Ini sabtu. Kau tidak bekerja pada hari ini. Mau main-main ya? Atau cuma cari-cari alasan supaya bisa pergi dengan laki-laki yang tadi malam?"

"Aku harus ke café untuk menggantikan temanku. Kemarin sewaktu kau sakit dia sudah menggantikanku untuk masuk kerja. Sekarang giliranku membayar hutang!"

Chanyeol berdecak. Kelihatanya ia masih belum sepenuhnya percaya, tapi ia tetap mengambil uang di saku celana katunnya dan memberikanya kepada Baekhyun dengan jumlah yang sama seperti biasa. "Sarapan dulu. Di atas meja ada sandwich!"

Baekhyun memasukkan uang jajanya kedalam tas dan berjalan mendekati meja makan beberapa potong sandwich ada di sana dengan aroma yang lumayan menggoda. Ia duduk dan menikmati sandwichnya pelan-pelan. Selama bersama Chanyeol Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah kelaparan.

"Laki-laki semalam itu siapa?"

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang bertanya tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari televisi. Semuanya bisa panjang kalau di ceritakan dan ia tidak akan menjamin kalau Chanyeol tidak akan ikut campur. Laki-laki itu selalu suka mengurusi urusan Baekhyun dan untuk kali ini Baekhyun berusaha menghindar sebisa mungkin. Ia membawa potongan sandwich sebagai bekal sarapanya di jalan. "Teman!"

Chanyeol diam sebentar. Baekhyun kemudian meminum segelas susu yang di ambilnya sendiri dalam kulkas lalu berjalan kedekat pintu untuk mengambil sepatunya. Ia membawa high heels nya kedekat Chanyeol dan memakai high heelsnya. "Aku pergi dulu ya?"

"Pulang lebih cepat ya? Aku sendirian di rumah!"

"Aku tidak bisa janji."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Kalau begitu jangan pulang sekalian sebelum malam. Aku akan cari orang lain untuk menemaniku!"

Chanyeol kemudian mengambil ponselnya di atas meja dan menghubungi seseorang.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara perempuan yang menyapa Chanyeol dengan gembira.

"Kau ada waktu? Nanti ku jemput ya? Kita seharian ini mengobrol di rumahku saja…tidak, rumahku kosong…oh, jangan Khawatir. Tidak akan ada yang berani mengganggu kita!"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Manis sekali nada bicara Chanyeol kepada lawan bicaranya di telpon. Baekhyun sangat yakin kalau dirinya mendengarkan suara seorang wanita. Kau menghubungi siapa? Fikir Baekhyun geram.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Siang sekali kau datang! Aku sudah lapar dan menanti ada seseorang yang memasak untukku!" Chanyeol mengeluh saat melihat Kyungsoo yang datang terlambat ke taman dimana mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya di Seoul.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. "Aku, kan sudah menelpon kalau aku punya urusan mendadak. Aku juga tidak bisa ikut kau kerumahmu, Chanlie! Tapi aku membawakan ini!"

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang. Kyungsoo membawa sebuah kotak makanan besar berwarna merah tua dan meletakkanya kepangkuan Chanyeol. Dengan semangat Chanyeol membukanya dan melihat sushi yang menggiurkan ada di dalamnya. "Wah, sudah lama aku tidak makan Sushi. Kau yang membuatnya?"

"Tidak. Aku membelinya agar kita bisa makan siang bersama disini. Aku tidak bisa masak Sushi!" Jawab Kyungsoo jujur. Ia lalu mengorek-ngorek tasnya dan mengeluarkan dua pasang sumpit kayu yang juga di dapatnya dari restoran Jepang dimana ia membeli sushi. Sepasang sumpit di berikanya kepada Chanyeol dan yang sepasang lagi untuknya. "Ayo makan. Aku sudah lapar!"

Chanyeol dengan senang hati menerimanya. Ia memakan Sushi beberapa potong dengan lahap. "memangnya kau mau kemana setelah ini?"

"Chanlie, kau juga pernah muda kan? Untuk apa bertanya?" Chanyeol mendesis. "Masa mudaku tidak seperti kalian. Kau mau pergi pacaran kan? Aku tidak pernah mencintai orang dengan serius pada masa mudaku karena seumur hidupku hanya memikirkan Baekhyun yang meninggalkanku. Aku lebih suka mencari teman dan sampai sekarang aku sudah mengumpulkan teman dalam jumlah yang banyak!"

"Wah, kalau begitu katakan padaku, apakah Baekhyun adalah cinta pertamamu?"

Chanyeol mengunyah makananya lebih pelan. "Ah, sudah! Untuk apa aku memberi tau? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu karena mau menanyakan sesuatu!"

"Sesuatu tentang Baekhyun? Kau bahkan belum bercerita kepadaku bagaimana kalian bisa tinggal bersama. "

"Karena aku fikir setidaknya kau tau sesuatu!" Chanyeol kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku Jas dan memperlihatkan sebuah foto kepada Kyungsoo. "Laki-laki ini. Siapa? Kau tau sesuatu?"

Melihat foto itu, wajah Kyungsoo langsung berubah. "Dia?"

"Dia bersama dengan Baekhyun semalam, mereka minum-minum di pinggir jalan. Aku sangat penasaran dengan orang ini, beberapa kali aku melihatnya di coffe shop tempat Baekhyun bekerja. Sebenarnya dia siapa?"

"Chanlie, Kau benar-benar ingin tau?" Tanya Kyungsoo masih dengan suara pelan.

"Tentu saja!"

"Baiklah, Namanya Kim Jongin. Barista senior berdarah Italia. Laki-laki ini juga Senior di kampus kami, satu jurusan dengan Baekhyun. Dia dan Baekhyun sempat menjalin hubungan beberapa bulan. Pada awalnya mereka memang tinggal bersama, tapi hanya beberapa bulan. Lalu Jongin kembali tinggal bersama kakaknya Junmyeon dan Baekhyun tinggal bersamaku, sampai akhirnya mereka berpisah dan Baekhyun meninggalkan flat yang kami sewa bersama untuk tinggal seorang diri."

Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan Konsentrasi. Junmyeon? Chanyeol seperti pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa ingat dimana. "Kejadian apa? Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun dekat dengan laki-laki itu?"

"Kau masih tidak ingat Chanlie? Semuanya karenamu. Kau yang menyebabkan Jongin dan Baekhyun berkenalan, Kau yang menyebabkan Jongin berusaha melindungi Baekhyun sebisanya, menghiburnya dengan Capresso C3000 yang menginspirasinya untuk jadi barista seperti sekarang!"

Kening Chanyeol berkerut berlipat-lipat, karena dirinya? "Ada apa ini? Ceritakan semuanya padaku!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Remake Story by Phoebe**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Others**

 **[Chanbaek]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **UNFORGOTABLE PAST**

 **HERE IS THE BEGINNING ACTUALLY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This is full of Flashback! If you are forget the story, please back to the previous chapter :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelelahan membuat Baekhyun membuka sepatunya dengan gusar dan membiarkan telapak kakinya menyentuh aspal yang dingin. Setidaknya itu bisa membuatnya merasa lebih rileks. Udara malam juga dengan sukses menjernihkan fikiranya, mungkin malam ini dia akan dimarahi Ayahnya karena pulang telat, ini semua karena Chanyeol yang memaksa untuk menemaninya selama seharian dan dirinya harus berbohong dan mengaku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah bersama Kyungsoo. Untungnya untuk yang satu ini Kyungsoo masih mau membantu. Satu tahun bukan sebentar, Baekhyun masih belum bisa percaya kalau dirinya mendapatakan _Prince charming_ yang dewasa dan menyenangkan seperti Chanyeol. Sosok yang sangat sempurna untuk anak usia lima belas tahun sepertinya. Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Chanyeol tertarik kepadanya karena dirinya sama sekali berbeda dari kebanyakan teman perempuan Chanyeol di kampus. Kyungsoo pernah mengajaknya ke kampus itu dan melihat kalau Chanyeol juga banyak berinteraksi dengan teman-teman wanitanya yang cantik dan memiliki tubuh yang indah, sedangkan dirinya masih belum memiliki apa-apa. Masih sangat kekanakkanakan baik jiwa maupun tubuhnya. Pinggul dan payudaranya juga baru tumbuh dan ia merasakan sakit setiap kali Chanyeol menyentuhnya. Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan dan melihat Jam dinding yang ada di ruang tamu. Hampir jam makan malam dan untungnya ia pulang cepat. Perlahan-lahan ia menyentuh perutnya yang kelaparan. Baekhyun berusaha ke ruang makan secepat mungkin dan melihat hanya ada ibunya disana. Wanita yang baru setahun menjadi ibunya itu sedang menyiapkan makan malam dalam jumlah yang lebih sedikit dari biasanya dan memandangi Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Duduklah!" lagi-lagi ibunya tersenyum.

Baekhyun duduk di kursinya yang biasa dan menatap ibu tirinya yang duduk di hadapannya. Wanita itu hanya menyiapkan makanan untuk dua orang. "Kita hanya makan malam berdua hari ini?"

"Kau lupa? Ayahmu dan Taehyung sudah berangkat ke West London hari ini. Sekarang makanlah, aku hampir saja makan lebih dulu karena mengira kau akan menginap di rumah Kyungsoo malam ini!" Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menyuap makanannya beberapa kali.

Semenjak ayah menikah lagi, hidupnya spontan berubah total. Tiba-tiba ia punya seorang adik laki-laki dan punya ibu muda menggantikan ibu kandungnya yang melarikan diri meninggalkan ayah saat ia masih bayi. Ayah yang dulu membawanya dan berusaha membersarkannya seorang diri di Manhattan sekarang sudah semakin jauh dengannya. Hubungannya dengan ayah sangat renggang karena Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa menyatu dengan keluarga baru ayah, itu yang membuatnya selalu keluar rumah dan lebih sering tidur di rumah Kyungsoo di bandingkan dengan rumahnya sendiri. Semenjak dekat dengan Chanyeol intensitasnya keluar rumah juga semakin bertambah. Beberapa minggu yang lalu, Ayah memang mendapatkan promosi pada pekerjaannya sehingga membuat keluarganya harus pindah ke London. Tapi saat ayahnya mengatakan itu Baekhyun menolak keras. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas kalau saat itu adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun bertengkar hebat dengan ayahnya sampai akhirnya ayah mengalah dan membiarkannya untuk tinggal disini sampai Baekhyun setuju untuk menyusul ayahnya. Wanita yang sedang berhadapan dengannya saat ini, akan menemaninya dan datang setiap minggu ke rumah ayahnya yang baru. Mungkin waktunya akan di bagi dua, tapi Baekhyun lebih suka bila ibu tirinya ini meninggalkannya sendirian disini.

" _Kalau begitu kita tinggal bersama saja!"_

" _Aku memang mengatakan tidak nyaman tinggal di rumah, tapi bukan berarti harus pindah. Apalagi bersama laki-laki. Ayah bisa marah dan mana mungkin dia menyetujuinya karena aku masih Sekolah."_

" _Ya, dan jika ayahmu tau kau punya hubungan dengan orang dewasa sepertiku dia bisa lebih marah."_

Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat obrolannya dengan Chanyeol saat menceritakan pertengkarannya dengan Ayahnya dan masih berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan meminum segelas air putih. Tapi tiba-tiba perutnya terasa sangat sakit, sakit sekali dan semuanya terasa berputar-putar. Baekhyun tau kalau ia terjatuh dari tempat duduknya dan terhempas kelantai, tapi dia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Ia bisa mendengar kalau ibu tirinya bertanya apakah radang lambungnya kumat lagi, Baekhyun ingin berkata kalau dirinya sama sekali tidak tau, namun tidak ada sepatah katapun yang berhasil keluar dari mulutnya, ia benar-benar mati rasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hamil? Baekhyun masih tidak percaya. Radang lambungnya memang kambuh karena ia mulai makan tidak teratur belakangan ini. Ia pikir hanya itu saja dan ternyata ibunya mengatakan kalau ada temuan lain. Ia sedang mengandung janin berusia empat minggu. Sekarang Baekhyun harus merasakan dilema karena wanita itu memaksanya menggugurkan kandungannya tanpa bertanya siapa ayah dari anak yang di kandungnya. Apakah laki-laki itu mau bertanggung jawab atau tidak. Baekhyun kecewa, bukan hanya dengan itu tapi juga dengan apa yang di lihatnya saat ini. Setelah dua hari dia dirawat, Chanyeol datang dan berlutut di depan ibu tiri Baekhyun memohon untuk di beri kesempatan bertanggung jawab. Baekhyun hanya terpaku dan mengintip dengan rasa hampa di balik pintu ruang rawatnya. Banyak orang yang lewat dan melirik kearah Chanyeol sesekali. Laki-laki yang bergengsi tinggi itu rela merendahkan dirinya dengan bersujud di koridor rumah sakit dan di perhatikan banyak orang.

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja!" Suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat yakin. "Aku akan cuti kuliah dan bekerja untuk membiayai kelahiran anak kami. Izinkan Baekhyun melahirkannya."

"Aku sangat percaya kepadamu!" Jawab wanita itu. "Tapi bagaimana dengan ayahnya? Bagaimana bila suamiku tau? Aku tidak ingin dia mati karena hal ini, dia punya penyakit jantung."

"Aku berjanji akan mengusahakan yang terbaik. Ini tahun terakhirku kuliah. Aku akan segera menyelesaikannya dan memberikan kehidupan yang layak untuk Baekhyun."

"Aku sudah bilang aku percaya. Kau sudah siap untuk semua ini tentunya, karena usiamu sudah cukup untuk itu. Tapi Baekhyun masih sangat muda dan masih banyak yang menantinya di masa depan. Dia akan kehilangan semuanya jika menikah dan punya anak pada usianya yang sekarang. Dia masih harus sekolah…"

"Tolonglah, bagaimana lagi aku harus meminta."

"Nyonya Byun! Dokter jaga memanggilmu!" Seorang perawat memanggilnya dari jauh dengan suara yang keras. Nyonya Byun memandangi Chanyeol sekali lagi sebelum pergi.

"Sekarang pergilah. Aku tidak akan mengubah fikiranku. Aku juga tidak tau bagaimana cara menjelaskannya kepada Ayah Baekhyun, apalagi dengan penampilanmu yang seperti ini." Chanyeol menyetuh kepalanya, rambutnya berwarna merah. Penampilannya menunjukkan kalau Chanyeol belum siap menjadi Ayah. Tapi demi Tuhan, batinnya sangat mengharapkan janin itu untuk terlahir dengan baik. "Nyonya, Jika aku mengubah penampilanku apakah kau akan menerimaku?" Nyonya Byun memandangnya dengan perasaan iba. Ia tidak menjawab dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri di koridor. Untuk beberapa saat Chanyeol benar-benar hanya terpaku disana, tapi kemudian wajahnya menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang memperhatikannya dari sela-sela pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu saat mata mereka bertemu pandang.

Gadis itu lalu segera menutup pintu dan berjalan mundur dengan sangat perlahan. Wajahnya menunduk dalam merenungkan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya saat ini, semua salahnya dan wanita yang semula ia anggap jahat itu hanya tidak ingin ayahnya kecewa. Baekhyun tidak bisa menyalahkan ibu tirinya sama sekali karena wanita itu juga memperlihatkan wajah yang sangat berat hati saat menolak Chanyeol tadi. Meskipun wanita itu berusaha menyembunyikannya, Baekhyun masih bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Derit pintu ruang rawat terbuka. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Chanyeol yang terburu-buru memeluknya setelah menutup pintu. Dalam pelukan Chanyeol Baekhyun bisa merasakan betapa kecil tubuhnya. Ia masih lima belas tahun dan tidak siap memiliki anak. Tapi ia sangat menyayangi Chanyeol dan tau kalau Chanyeol juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tiba-tiba tangisnya meledak dan Baekhyun merasa betapa kekanak-kanakannya dia. Bahkan tangisan yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah tangisan anak kecil. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun keatas tempat tidur rumah sakit. Satu tempat tidur kecil dan mereka berbagi bersama. Chanyeol kembali memeluknya dan menciumnya beberapa lama. Sayangnya itu tidak cukup untuk menenangkan hati Baekhyun. Gadis itu masih menangis.

"Kenapa masih menangis?" Desis Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng, ia sama sekali tidak tau mengapa dirinya bisa menangis, tidak tau sedih ataukah bahagia. Yang pasti dirinya tidak siap dan itu adalah perasaan terbesar yang sedang menggelayutinya sekarang. "Chanlie, Aku sangat takut"

"Tidak perlu takut. Aku akan menemanimu!" Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun sekali lagi tapi Baekhyun masih belum bisa berhenti menangis. Baekhyun masih anak-anak dan wajar kalau dia merasa sangat takut. Wanita dewasa saja akan merasa takut menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Air mata Baekhyun terasa asin di mulut Chanyeol, Chanyeol kembali melepaskan bibirnya dan memandangi Baekhyun yang terisak " _Open your mouth!"_ Baekhyun balas memandangnya. Perlahan ia berusaha membuka mulutnya dan dengan tangkas Chanyeol menjejalkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Baekhyun. Kali ini berhasil, Baekhyun bisa lebih tenang dan ciuman itu baru berhenti setelah gadis itu berhenti menangis.

Chanyeol menyentuh perut Baekhyun dan membelainya pelan. "Kau setuju dengan ibumu? Mau mengugurkannya?" Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak tau!"

"Kalau kau melakukannya kau akan sulit punya anak. Usiamu masih sangat muda untuk oprasi seperti itu. Pertahankanlah, Baekhyun! Berjanjilah untuk melahirkan anak kita! Aku akan berusaha mencari jalan keluar untuk bisa membawamu bersamaku, pertahankanlah dia dari ibumu!"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Ayah…"

"Aku sudah bilang, kan? Aku akan memikirkan jalan keluarnya." Potong Chanyeol.

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Katakan kemungkinan buruk kalau kau bisa saja kesulitan untuk punya anak jika melakukan oprasi penguguran janin pada usiamu yang sekarang, dokter pasti sudah mengatakan itu kepadanya. Katakan kau akan melahirkannya. Cukup katakan seperti itu dan dia pasti mengerti. Dia wanita yang baik, aku bisa melihat itu di matanya!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku ingin melahirkannya Bu! Biarkan aku melahirkannya!" Baekhyun sudah lelah mengemis dan memelas. Ia hampir menyerah untuk membujuk wanita itu, tapi ibu tirinya masih tidah perduli dan terus membersihkan rumah sambil sesekali membalas

permintaan Baekhyun dengan ucapan tidak bisa. "Bu…"

"Baekhyun, hentikan. Tolong hentikan! Aku sudah katakan tidak bisa."

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini aku tidak bisa punya anak lagi? Dokter pasti sudah bilang padamu tentang itu kan?"

Wanita itu berhenti bergerak, ia melangkah mendekati Baekhyun yang bersandar di meja makan sejak tadi. Menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat-erat, lalu membawa Baekhyun kekamarnya. Wanita itu menelanjangi Baekhyun dan membuat anak itu menatapi seluruh tubuhnya di cermin. Dia tidak perduli meskipun Baekhyun berontak dan mulai menangis. Ini mungkin pertama kalinya Baekhyun membiarkan orang lain selain Chanyeol menelanjanginya. Seumur hidupnya Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa seterhina ini dan tidak bisa melawan. Terlebih setelah melihat ibunya mengeluarkan airmata.

"Perhatikan dirimu! Bagaimana kau bisa hamil dengan tubuh kecil seperti ini? Bagaimana kalu bisa melahirkan anak sedangkan pinggulmu baru saja berkembang? Bagaimana kalau kau kehilangan nyawa karena itu?" Wanita itu menyeka airmatanya.

"Aku tau kau tidak menyukaiku Baekhyun. Karena kehadiranku dan Taehyung di rumah ini kau jadi begini, bergaul bebas di luar sana dan kembali kerumah hanya untuk tidur. Tapi aku tidak perduli dengan kebencianmu itu, aku tidak pernah berfikir untuk membalas semua kebencianmu padaku! Melihat dirimu yang seperti ini aku merasa sangat bersalah dan percaya atau tidak aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu karena anak itu. Maka singkirkanlah sebelum dia lahir,"

"Tapi Bu, aku juga menyayanginya!"

"Kau menyayanginya? Bagaimana dengan Ayahmu? Kau tidak menyayangi Ayahmu? Kau bisa saja membunuhku tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membunuh Ayahmu. Aku menahan diri untuk menikah dengannya, Baekhyun. Sampai adikmu Taehyung lahir aku belum juga bisa melakukannya sebelum kau memberikan izin. Dan kau tau betapa gembiranya aku saat kau memberikan izin pada ayahmu untuk menikahiku? Kau sangat mencintai laki-laki itu? Apa dia bisa di bandingkan dengan Ayahmu? Ayahmu mengurusimu seorang diri dan itu sangat sulit untuk seorang lakilaki. Sekarang kau ingin menyakiti Ayahmu hanya karena laki-laki itu? Setelah anak itu lahir apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan mencari jalan keluarnya, biarkan aku mempertahankannya" Suara Baekhyun sudah semakin parau. Semua kata-kata ibunya sama sekali tidak salah, benar jika Chanyeol tidak bisa di bandingkan dengan ayahnya.

"Baiklah, aku punya dua pilihan untukmu dan ini sudah ku fikirkan masak-masak. Gugurkan. Jika itu kau lakukan, jika kau kembali kepada Ayahmu, aku berjanji akan membawa Taehyung meninggalkan kalian dan kau akan mendapat kehidupanmu kembali. Atau kau bisa melahirkannya, dan kita masih akan terus menyembunyikannya dari ayahmu. Kau akan tinggal di Seoul sampai anakmu lahir bersama kakakku dan suaminya. Setelah itu dengan senang hati mereka akan menjaga anakmu, jadi anak itu tidak akan jauh darimu dan tidak perlu kekurangan kasih sayang orang tua karena terlahir tanpa Ayah. Meskipun kau harus menerima kenyataan kalau anakmu kelak tidak bisa memanggilmu ibu. Mengertilah Baekhyun, Aku tidak bisa melihat Ayahmu tersakiti, aku juga tidak ingin menyakitimu seperti ini."

Bel berbunyi berkali-kali, Baekhyun terpaku dan ibunya juga. Wanita itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. Ia memandangi Baekhyun sekali lagi lalu mengambil selimut untuk menyelimutinya.

"Istirahatlah. Sepertinya ada tamu!" Wanita itu menghapus airmatanya dengan kikuk lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian. Sekarang apa yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan? Ia kembali memandangi cermin dan berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Gugurkan dan wanita itu akan memberikan kembali kehidupannya yang hilang. Atau melahirkan anak itu di tempat yang jauh. Tidak ada satupun dari pilihan-pilihan itu yang melibatkan Chanyeol di dalamnya. Apapun pilihannya Baekhyun tetap harus menjauh dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun menajamkan pendengarannya. Ibunya sedang berdebat dengan seseorang dan sepertinya Baekhyun mendengar suara yang di kenalnya. Ia merapatkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dan keluar kamar pelan-pelan. Chanyeol ada disana, penampilannya benar-benar berubah, ia mengecat rambutnya menjadi gelap dan Chanyeol benar-benar tampak dewasa. Ia melakukan itu lagi, bersujud di depan ibunya dan memohon agar di beri kesempatan untuk bertanggung jawab.

"Biarkan dia melahirkanya, aku mohon. Aku berjanji akan…"

"Berhentilah. Kau tidak kasihan kepadaku? Tidak kasihan kepada ayahnya?"

"Aku berjanji akan merawat anak itu. Aku akan melepaskan Baekhyun, menunggunya setelah dia benar-benar dewasa, dan selama itu, aku akan merawat anak itu sendiri. Biarkan dia melahirkan anak kami, aku akan sangat berterima kasih."

"Pulanglah, Chanyeol! Fikiranku masih belum berubah!" Chanyeol terdiam sejenak lalu berdiri dari sujudnya. Ia membungkuk dalam dan pergi setelah mengatakan kalau dirinya akan datang dan terus datang setiap malam sampai wanita itu mengizinkannya.

Baekhyun menyentuh perutnya. Ia menangis lagi, dan berusaha kembali kekamarnya secepat mungkin lalu membuka Jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Chanyeol di bawah sana melintas di lorong gang dan berhenti untuk melihat jendela kamar Baekhyun. Ia pasti tidak menyangka Baekhyun ada disana memandanginya.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Chanyeol

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil merapatkan selimutnya. "Aku baru terbangun dan ingin melihat langit. Ternyata aku menemukanmu. Kau darimana?"

"Aku habis jalan-jalan di sekitar sini."

 _Dia tidak ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Dia tidak ingin aku stress memikirkannya. Anakku, kau beruntung karena ayahmu adalah Chanyeol._ Bisik Baekhyun sambil membelai perutnya. Untungnya satusatunyacahaya hanya berasal dari kamarnya sehingga Chanyeol tidakbisa melihat wajah Baekhyun dengan jelas karena gadis itu membelakangi lampu. Tapi Baekhyun bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol dengan jelas dan laki-laki itu terus berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Kenapa dengan rambutmu?"

"Aku ingin berubah penampilan. Ingin lebih terlihat sebagai seorang Ayah? Pantas atau tidak?"

Baekhyun mengangguk tegas. "Kau sangat pantas sekali."

"Kalau begitu sekarang tidurlah, sudah larut malam. Jika tidak kita bisa kehilangan bayi kita karena kurang istirahat!" lagi-lagi Chanyeol tersenyum.

Baekhyun meneteskan air mata sekali lagi. Ia merasakan kebahagiaan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sebelum menutup jendela kamarnya Baekhyun melambaikan tangan dan Chanyeol membalasnya. Walau bagaimanapun dirinya tidak mungkin membiarkan seorang Baekhyun menjalani hidup tanpa Chanyeol. Dia akan mati, bila tidak ada Chanyeol disisinya. Dia akan mati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun merasa hampir pingsan, ia terus muntah-muntah dan hanya mengeluarkan lendir dari rongga mulutnya. Beberapa kali ia menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya agar di beri kekuatan lebih. Muntah-muntah seperti ini menandakan kalau bayinya juga berjuang, lalu bagaimana bisa ia membunuh janin yang terus berjuang untuk hidup? Baekhyun kembali muntah beberapa kali lagi, ia sudah terbiasa dan sudah sangat siap dengan ini setiap hari.

Terakhir Baekhyun membasuh wajahnya karena mualnya sedikit mereda. Baekhyun sudah tidak sekolah selama seminggu, surat peringatan juga sudah sampai ke rumah melalui Kyungsoo karena Baekhyun sangat sering libur. Ibunya bilang, Baekhyun mungkin akan mengulang tahun pertamanya di sekolah pada ajaran baru berikutnya. Meskipun sedih semuanya bukan masalah, Baekhyun masih bisa menjalaninya karena ini adalah pilihannya. Ia akan melahirkan bayinya meskipun dalam beberapa bulan lagi dirinya harus segera pindah ke Seoul. Semuanya sudah di urus. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi Baekhyun memastikan kalau setiap hari ia harus bersama Chanyeol, harus meninggalkan banyak kenangan indah setidaknya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah menunggumu!" ibunya berteriak. Wanita itu sudah lebih melunak dan membiarkan Baekhyun terus bersama Chanyeol karena Baekhyun selalu mengatakan kalau dirinya akan mati bila berpisah begitu saja. Chanyeol adalah nafasnya, maka kehilangan Chanyeol ia akan menjadi tidak bernyawa. Baekhyun memandangi penampilannya sekali lagi di cermin, wajahnya agak pucat tapi bukan masalah yang besar. Selebihnya baik-baik saja, ia sudah bersiap-siap sejak tadi karena pagi ini Chanyeol akan mengantarnya kerumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kehamilan bulan keduanya. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, Baekhyun ke dapur untuk minum susu yang disiapkan ibunya, ia tidak akan sarapan karena bayinya selalu menolak makanan apa saja yang masuk. Baekhyun tidak akan merusak acaranya dengan Chanyeol hari ini karena muntah-muntah di sepanjang jalan. Dengan cepat Baekhyun berpamitan dan langsung menemui Chanyeol yang sudah menantinya di luar pagar, ia menyambut Baekhyun dengan senyumnya.

"Rumah sakit mana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Rumah sakit tempat aku di rawat kemarin, bulan lalu aku pergi dengan ibu, ini pertama kalinya aku pergi dengan Ayah anakku!" Chanyeol duduk di hadapan Baekhyun dan menarik tangannya agar bisa ia gendong. Chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun merasa lelah dan harapannya, di gendong menjelang ke stasiun bisa membuatnya merasa lebih aman karena Baekhyun ada di sisinya. Baekhyun tidak menolak, ia membiarkan Chanyeol menggendong tubuhnya yang kecil dan ringan. Yang Baekhyun lakukan selanjutnya adalah memeluk Chanyeol erat-erat.

Sangat banyak yang mereka bicarakan saat perjalanan di rumah sakit juga tentang rencana Chanyeol yang ingin merawat anaknya setelah lahir nanti, ia sedang semangat untuk segera menyelesaikan magisternya agar bisa segera mencari uang yang banyak. Dan setiap kali mendengar itu, Baekhyun menyimpan luka karena Chanyeol hanya akan terus bermimpi. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya Baekhyun berjanji akan menemui Chanyeol kelak, jika di suatu saat nanti dia siap, dia juga akan membawa anaknya serta dan Baekhyun Berharap Chanyeol bisa menunggu.

"Lingkari pertanyaan di bawah ini, pasien datang untuk; 1. Melahirkan bayi 2. Menggugurkan kandungan!" Baekhyun membaca pelan saat perawat memintanya mengisi sebuah formulir sebelum masuk keruang dokter. Sangat banyak yang antri hari ini, mungkin

karena awal bulan. "Yang satu, dong!" Chanyeol mengambil alih pena yang Baekhyun genggam dan melingkari jawaban di angka satu. "Jika jawaban nomor satu, Bagaimana anda akan melahirkan bayi anda? 1. Normal, 2. Operasi." Ken menyentuh dagunya. Jika ia menjawab nomor dua tentu pertanyaan berhenti sampai disini, semua pertanyaan di buat berdasarkan jawaban nomor satu.

"Normal, banyak yang ingin melahirkan normal, Kan?" Bisik Baekhyun.

"Apa bisa kau melahirkan normal? Operasi juga tidak masalah. Aku tidak mau ambil resiko untuk kehilanganmu karena melahirkan secara normal di usia muda seperti sekarang."

"Nyonya Park Giliran anda!" Perawat memanggil Baekhyun dari depan pintu ruang dokter lalu kembali masuk setelah Baekhyun menjawab ya.

"Kau mendaftarkanku sebagai nyonya Park? Kita belum menikah!" Desis Baekhyun sambil merapikan barang-barangnya dan berdiri.

"Kau akan melahirkan anakku. Tentu saja akau sudah jadi nyonya Park!" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Aku akan masuk. Mungkin akan lama, tunggu di luar saja!" ia tersenyum sebelum masuk ke ruang dokter.

Masih dokter yang sama, Namanya Onew. Baekhyun sudah mengenalnya karena ia yang mengambil alih penanganan Baekhyun setelah Baekhyun di ketahui hamil. Ia tersenyum saat melihat formulir yang Baekhyun sodorkan. "Operasi?"

"Itu, Ayah bayi di kandunganku yang melingkarinya!"

"Dia kelihatannya sangat penuh perhitungan." Onew tersenyum. "kau ingin melihat janinmu Baekhyun? Ini mungkin terakhir kalinya kita bertemu karena aku akan pindah ke London. Aku mendapat tugas disana!"

"Bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa." Onew memandangi Perawat yang sudah sibuk menyiapkan semua alat-alatnya.

Setelah Perawat memberi tau kalau semuanya siap, Baekhyun bisa merasakan semua prosesnya dengan seksama, saat ia berbaring dan perutnya di olesi krim bening yang dingin dan saat alat berwarna putih itu menyentuh perutnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Tapi begitu Onew memintanya membuka mata dan meliihat ke monitor, Baekhyun hampir meledak. Ia melihat bayinya.

"kau lihat, Tonjolan hitam itu adalah bayimu. Lihat dia berdetak dan sangat sehat. Kau harus berbangga hati dengan anak ini." Onew mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun masih terperangah untuk beberapa waktu, semua penjelasan Onew di dengarkannya dengan seksama meskipun matanya sama sekali tidak berpaling dari bayinya. Ia masih ingin memandanginya berlama-lama, tapi tidak mungkin. Chanyeol menunggunya di luar. Sebelum ia pergi Onew menyodorkan sesuatu untuknya dan Baekhyun hampir menangis melihat itu. Sebuah foto yang sama persis dengan apa yang di lihatnya dari dalam monitor.

"Itu hadiah perpisahan dariku. Foto janinmu di bulan kedua. Sampai jumpa lagi di lain kesempatan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun sangat riang. Bisa melihat bayinya hari ini benar-benar akan membuatnya tidak tidur semalaman. Amplop coklat yang berisi foto itu di simpannya dengan apik di dalam tasnya. Ini untuknya, Chanyeol hanya akan di kiriminya foto bayinya saja setelah anak itu lahir nanti.

" _Chanlie_!" Baekhyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Ia berlarian menyongsong Chanyeol yang menyambutnya dengan wajah terkejut. Dalam beberapa saat ia sudah berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol dan sangat bahagia.

"Kenapa kau berlarian begini? Apa kau lupa kalau dirimu sedang mengandung?"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Chanyeol dengan senyum yang berbinar-binar. "Aku tadi di USG, aku melihat anak kita!"

"Benarkah? Aku jadi ingin ikut melihatnya. Dia laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Belum tau, tangan dan kakinya juga belum ada. Hanya berupa gumpalan. Karena monitornya hitam putih jadi yang terlihat cuma hitam putih!"

Chanyeol membelai kepala Baekhyun lalu membungkuk memandangi bagian perut Baekhyun. Ia membelainya beberapa kali dan berkata riang. "Hai anakku, ini Ayah. Terus berjuang ya? Ayah ingin segera melihatmu!" ia menengadah memandang Baekhyun yang juga memandangnya. "Ibumu pasti juga begitu!" Baekhyun hampir meledak. Siapa yang mendapatkan kebahagiaan seperti ini? Hanya dirinya, hanya orang orang seperti dirinya yang bisa menghargai bayi itu melebihi apapun. Bahkan orang yang sudah aman sentosa dan mendapatkan janin dari pasangan sahnya saja, belum tentu mendapatkan kebahagiaan seperti yang Baekhyun rasakan. Baekhyun menyentuh perutnya sekali lagi lalu berkata dalam hati. _Anakku, Kau sangat beruntung karena_ _ayahmu adalah Chanyeol._ Chanyeol meraih tangannya dan menggandeng Baekhyun ia memandangi Baekhyun sekilas. Gadis itu mungkin heran kemana Chanyeol akan membawanya. "Kita makan siang dulu ya? Ayah sudah sangat lapar!"

Baekhyun terkekeh, mereka berjalan ke supermarket terdekat dan memesan makanan di restoran Jepang. Chanyeol menolak untuk makan makanan cepat saji dan memilih makanan yang bergizi tinggi seperti makanan Jepang. Meskipun Baekhyun tidak begitu suka, ia menyetujuinya juga. Mereka makan sebentar dan sesaat kemudian Chanyeol memesan makanan yang baru lagi lalu memaksa Baekhyun memakannya.

"Aku tidak akan bisa menghabiskan semuanya. Bagaimana jika aku muntah-muntah."

"Tapi sejak tadi tidak begitu, Kan? Yang kau beri makan bukan dirimu sendiri jadi makanlah yang banyak." Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya. "Kau tunggu disini, aku mau ke Toilet."

"Kau tidak akan membiarkanku membayar semuanya sendiri, kan? Aku tidak punya uang sama sekali!" Chanyeol tertawa mendengar kalimat yang terakhir. Ia bahkan masih curiga kalau Chanyeol akan menipunya? Chanyeol mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan salah satu kartu kredit miliknya lalu memberikannya kepada Baekhyun. "Tunggu disini,ya?" Baekhyun mengambil benda itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol pergi lalu memakan semua makanan yang di pesan Chanyeol dengan perlahan. Makanan-makanan yang banyak itu sempat membuatnya mual dan hampir saja di muntahkannya kembali jika ia tidak menahannya. Akhirnya Baekhyun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk mengistirahatkan perutnya karena semua makanan itu sama sekali tidak bisa masuk ke dalam perutnya. Baekhyun sudah berkali-kali memandangi Jam tangannya, Tapi Chanyeol belum juga kembali, padahal ia sudah hampir satu jam pergi. Sangat banyak orang yang antri dan berharap bisa mendapatkan tempat duduk. Baekhyun menyerah menunggu di dalam, ia memanggil pelayan dan membayar semua pesanannya lalu menunggu Chanyeol di luar. Sesekali Baekhyun duduk di lantai untuk memijati kakinya yang lelah, ia tidak bisa berdiri selama yang biasa di lakukannya dulu.

"Maaf terlambat!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di

hadapannya.

"Kau ke toilet atau bertemu perempuan lain?"

"Tidak-tidak." Chanyeol kemudian mencondongkan wajahnya dan berbisik kepada Baekhyun. "Aku tadi sedikit mencret. Jadi maaf ya? Sekarang kita pulang?"

Baekhyun menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya dalam-dalam lalu berusaha untuk tersenyum. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol menggandeng tangannya kemanapun mereka melangkah, berkeliling hypermart dan pada akhirnya berada di dalam kereta. Kereta sangat penuh dan sesak, padahal masih sore. Mungkin karena saat ini adalah jam pulang kerja. Entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun terlepas dari genggamannya, saat ia berusaha mencari-cari ia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Tubuh Baekhyun yang kecil membuatnya bisa saja terselip di antara banyak orang. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol melihat sesuatu, ia melihat tangan Baekhyun di antara kerumunan orang yang akan keluar. Semua orang berdesakan dan pergi dengan terburu-buru dan saat ia menemukan Baekhyun, Baekhyun sudah terjatuh kesakitandi bibir pintu kereta. Chanyeol sangat khawatir lalu berusahamenyongsong Baekhyun secepat mungkin dan berhasil. Baekhyun sekarang sudah bersamanya, duduk di tangga yang menuju ke jalan keluar sambil menepuk-nepuki pakaiannya yang terkontaminasi debu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kan?" Chanyeol membuka kaki-kaki Baekhyun yang rapat mencari-cari noda darah, ia menekan celana Jeans yang Baekhyun pakai dan tidak ada noda darah.

"Kau sedang apa?" Baekhyun menepis tangannya.

"Tidak ada pendarahan, kan?" Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tadi memang agak sakit. Tapi selagi tidak ada pendarahan tidak apa-apa, Kan?"

"Kenapa kau melepaskan gandenganku? Bagaimana bila terjadi apa-apa?bagaimana bila kau keguguran dan…"

"Ada orang yang menarik tas, ku!" Potong Baekhyun.

"Biarkan saja. Aku bisa membelikan seratus tas seperti itu!" Mana bisa seperti itu, Chanyeol tidak tau kalau Baekhyun mempertahankan foto yang di berikan Onew untuknya dan itu tidak bisa di ganti dengan apapun. "Ini pemberian ayahku!"

Chanyeol berdesis, kelihatannya sangat kesal. Tapi ia berusaha membuang jauh-jauh kekesalannya lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya di bagian dalam. Chanyeol meletakkan sebuah Topi rajut berwarna hijau muda di tangan Baekhyun dan kembali memberikan sebuah senyum. Ia dapat merasakan Pandangan heran Baekhyun untuknya. "Ini ku beli tadi, topi ini untuk menghangakan bayi kita karena seharusnya dia lahir di musim dingin tahun ini. Aku tidak tau dia laki-laki atau perempuan, jadi ku belikan yang berwarna

hijau."

Jadi ini alasan Chanyeol meninggalkannya tadi? Kini Baekhyun semakin sesak, Chanyeol sangat bersemangat menanti kelahiran bayinya dan dia menunjukkannya dengan berbagai cara. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa membendung air matanya untuk keluar dan semuanya sudah menjadi anugrah yang sangat luar bisa di usia mudanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis lagi?" tanya Chanyeol

"Aku sedang bahagia!"

"Baiklah, silahkan merasakan itu selama satu meninggu ini, karena kita tidak akan bertemu selama seminggu. Tapi minggu depan aku akan menjemputmu dan kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku."

Kening Baekhyun berkerut. "Melakukan sesuatu? Apa?"

"Kita kabur dari rumah, untuk sehari saja, kita pergi berdua. Buatlah surat untuk ibumu. Hanya sehari Baekhyun. Aku juga tidak akan merampasmu dari keluargamu begitu saja. Dan minggu ini aku harus menemui orang tuaku, aku akan meminta izin untuk menikah denganmu. Tidak, itu tidak sekarang, yang pasti aku akan minta izin untuk membesarkan anakku!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ibu, izinkan aku pergi hari ini saja. Aku ingin bersama Chanyeol lebih lama sebelum waktuku untuk pergi ke Seoul tiba. Aku berjanji akan pulang besok pagi. Terimakasih._

Baekhyun menulis itu dan ia meletakkannya di atas meja makan sebelum pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Dan sekarang, dirinya sudah menunggu Chanyeol untuk datang menjemputnya di taman dekat rumah. Chanyeol terlambat lagi padahal Baekhyun sudah sangat merindukannya, seminggu bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk berpisah. Untungnya topi rajut itu masih bisa di jadikan barang pengganti untuk melepaskan rindu sehingga Baekhyun tidak harus menangis karena tidak bisa bertemu.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali. Ada Kyungsoo disini? Apakah dia sedang _jogging_? Tapi Kyungsoo tidak sedang menggunakan pakaian olah raga, ia mengenakan pakaian yang bisa di bilang lebih pantas untuk di pakai ke pesta.

"Aku sedang menunggu Chanyeol. Dia bilang akan menjemputku disini, Kau sendiri? Tidak sedang olah raga, Kan?"

"Ya, aku menunggu Kakakku, Kris bilang aku sebaiknya menunggu disini karena ia sedang membantu mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan temannya. Ini _weekend_ kan? Sangat banyak

pernikahan pada saat _Weekend_."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Apa Chanyeol ikut?"

"Bisa saja. Teman Kris pasti juga dekat dengan Chanyeol, mungkin dia terlambat karena itu. Bagaimana kandunganmu?"

Baekhyun memandangi perutnya. Kyungsoo pasti tau dari ibunya, atau mungkin dari Kris dan laki-laki itu tau dari Chanyeol. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa Baekhyun rahasiakan dari kakak beradik Wu ini bila hal itu menyangkut Chanyeol. "Aku baru memeriksakannya seminggu yang lalu dan baik-baik saja. Hanya saja belakangan ini sudah tidak mual lagi meskipun selera makanku sama sekali belum pulih."

"Kau serius akan melahirkannya?"

"Apa boleh buat. Aku sudah banyak mendapatkan kebahagiaan karena anak ini. Entah mengapa aku merasa bocah ini nantinya akan banyak mengubah hidupku!"

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Semua calon ibu mengatakan itu!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku sudah kedengaran seperti ibuibu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu mereka tertawa bersama. Tak lama kemudian Kris datang sambil bertolak pinggang. Tangan sebelah kanannya menjinjing sebuah tas yang terbuat dari kulit. "Kalian tidak sedang menertawakanku kan?"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menggeleng. Baekhyun memandang jauh di belakan Kris berharap Chanyeol segera datang. Tapi sayangnya Chanyeol tidak ada dan Kris sepertinya datang sendiri.

"Kau tidak bertemu Chanyeol di pesta itu?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh harap.

Kris mengangguk tegas. "Tentu saja aku bertemu dengannya. Mana mungkin dia tidak datang ke pesta penting, tapi pestanya belum dimulai. Makanya aku kemari." Kris menoleh ke Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Ya. Siap!"

"Kalau begitu _Move On!_ "

Baekhyun memandangi Kyungsoo yang berusaha menariknya menuju sebuah Van yang tadi Kris bawa. Ia berusaha menolak karena dirinya harus menunggu Chanyeol. Chanyeol memintanya untuk menunggu disini jadi dia harus menunggu sampai jam berapapun laki-laki itu menjemput. Baekhyun tidak ingin Chanyeol kecewa Karena Chanyeol tidak menelponya untuk ikut kepesta itu dan mustahil Baekhyun datang tiba-tiba saja tanpa di undang, ia juga tidak sedang menggunakan gaun pesta.

"Ayolah, Baekhyun!"

"Aku tidak bisa ikut. Chanyeol bisa malu kalau aku hadir disana. Dia akan bilang apa pada teman-temannya tentang aku? Lebih baik kalian saja, pestanya mungkin sudah di mulai!"

"Bagaimana mungkin bisa di mulai jika mempelai wanitanya ada disini?"

Baekhyun terdiam lalu menoleh kepada Kris yang berada di sampingnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Ayolah Baekhyun. Ini adalah hari pernikahanmu." Kris menyodorkan tas yang tadi di jinjingnya kepada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mengambilnya. "Ikutlah Kyungsoo ke Van, di Van sudah ada perias pengantin. Dan itu adalah baju pengantin kalian!"

Baekhyun menyerah. Ia membiarkan Kyungsoo menyeretnya menuju Van dan kemudian seorang wanita mulai memerintahkan yang macam-macam. Ia juga mengganti pakaian Baekhyun dengan sebuah gaun berwarna merah darah yang berada di dalam tas kulit. Baju pernikahan berwarna merah? Baekhyun merasa kalau ada yang salah. Tapi kebingungannya di sela oleh sebuah amplop yang di berikan Kyungsoo kepadanya.

"Baca, atau aku yang bacakan? Aku dengan senang hati menjadi orang pertama yang membacanya!"

"Biar aku sendiri!" Seru Baekhyun. Ia mengambil surat itu saat tukang rias menata rambutnya. Surat dari Chanyeol.

 _Dear_

 _Gadis kecilku. Aku sudah mendapat persetujuan dari ibuku. Satu saja sudah cukup untuk mengadakan sebuah pesta. Bukan pesta besar karena hanya akan ada aku, dirimu, Kyungsoo dan Kris. Aku hanya bisa membelikan sebuah gaun pesta, bukan gaun pengantin yang bersih dan putih. Lagi pula untuk apa gaun berwarna putih? Yang penting kau datang ke Altar karena sekarang aku sudah menunggumu disini. Kau tidak perlu bertanya siapa yang akan membawamu ke Altar, untuk itulah Kris ada, Kan? Segera selesaikan semuanya dan aku akan terus menunggu sampai kau datang._

 _Chanyeol_

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. Ternyata semua ini bukan mainmain dan dia akan segera menikah? Baekhyun mendengar tawa Kyungsoo saat sahabatnya itu merampas surat yang ada di tangannya dan membacanya.

"Dia serius. Meskipun bukan gaun berwarna putih dia sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Kau jangan terkejut Baekhyun, di sana mungkin tidak ada musik, tidak ada pesta, hanya ada pendeta. Aku mendengar obrolan Kris dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu, meskipun pernikahan ini tidak terdaftar di Negara, tapi seharusnya sudah cukup bisa mengikatmu untuk tidak mencari pria lain!"

"Harusnya dia yang tidak berselingkuh! Teman wanitanya sangat banyak!"

"Tapi hanya kau yang di perlakukan seperti ini. Hanya dirimu yang di belikan sebuah gaun meskipun berwarna merah."

"Aku juga tau kalau aku tidak pantas menggunakan gaun berwarna putih. Gaun putih adalah symbol kesucian dan aku sama sekali tidak…"

"Sudah! Untuk apa bersedih!" Kyungsoo segera memotong ucapan Baekhyun yang mulai merusak suasana. "Ini hari pernikahanmu. Setelah ini semalaman kita akan berpesta di rumahku. Ayah dan ibuku sedang keluar kota, dan kami sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Hari bahagia seharusnya di sambut dengan bahagia, Kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ya, ini adalah hari bahagia. Dirinya akan menikah di usia lima belas tahun dengan laki-laki berusia dua puluh lima tahun? Mungkin ini adalah kisah tergila yang terjadi dalam hisup manusia. Tapi meskipun begitu, hari ini ia akan segera berjalan menyongsong Chanyeol di Altar dan mereka akan hidup sebagai pasangan suami istri selamanya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah hari yang bodoh atau hari yang indah. Tapi Chanyeol merasa kalau dirinya sangat bahagia. Menikah muda sama sekali bukan tujuan hidupnya, apa lagi dengan seorang gadis muda. Tidak, gadis kecil. Baekhyun masih berusia lima belas tahun. Ia bahkan baru menyelesaiakan sekolah menengah pertamanya saat Chanyeol menidurinya untuk pertama kali dan sekarang di dalam perutnya, sudah ada calon anak mereka, gadis kecil itu akan segera tumbuh dewasa dan kehilangan masa remajanya karena ini. Bunyi detak pintu kamar madi di buka, Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan sempit itu dengan piamanya. Chanyeol mendesah, seharusnya Baekhyun tidak menggunakan piama, tapi seharusnya Chanyeol tidak kesulitan untuk membukanya. Chanyeol terkekeh dalam hati.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun bertanya saat melihat reaksi aneh Chanyeol begitu melihatnya. Gadis itu duduk di pinggir ranjang dimana Chanyeol berbaring dengan nyaman. Chanyeol menarik tangannya sehingga Baekhyun berbaring di sebelahnya, dalam pelukannya "Bagaimana rasanya jadi pengantin?"

"Aku tidak tau!"

"Tidak tau? Tidak bahagia?"

"Bahagia, jelas saja. Tapi alangkah bahagianya jika aku melihat Ayahku tersenyum padaku hari ini!"

Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun. Ia lalu mematikan lampu kamar dan Baekhyun bisa melihat pendar lampu berbentuk bintang-bintang yang sangat banyak di atap kamar itu. Chanyeol sudah memasangnya sendiri semalaman kemarin, dan ia harap Baekhyun senang. "Kita akan memberi tau kepadanya begitu dia siap, karena itu lahirkan anak kita secara sehat. Lalu hiduplah untuk membanggakan Ayahmu, setelah kuliahmu selesai, kita akan menikah ulang tapi kau sekarang adalah istriku!"

" _Chanlie_ , Aku berjanji akan kembali kepadamu, apapun yang terjadi nanti!"

"Tentu saja harus begitu."

"Lalu sekarang kita harus bagaimana?"

"Jalani saja semuanya dulu. Yang pasti sekarang aku hanya ingin memelukmu sampai pagi. Besok pagi aku harus mengantarmu kembali ke rumah. Satu lagi, Kau belum bilang padaku kalau kau di keluakan dari sekolah!" Chanyeol menyentuh perut Baekhyun dan ia merasakan kalau tangan Baekhyun ada disana.

Bukan membelai seperti biasa, Baekhyun sedang menekan perutnya. Gadis itu masih berusaha menyimpan suara halusnya yang meringis menahan sakit. "Kau kenapa?"

" _Chanlie_ , aku merasa perutku sangat sakit." Mendengar keluhan Baekhyun Chanyeol langsung duduk dan memandangi tangan Baekhyun yang menekan perutnya. "kau sedang tidak main-mainkan? Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda malam ini!"

"Aku serius, dan sekarang semakin…"Baekhyun meringis semakin keras, ia mulai merasakan sakit yang signifikan.

"Kau tidak terjatuh di kamar mandi tadi, Kan?" Baekhyun menggeleng. Chanyeol semakin khawatir, kenapa Baekhyun tidak mengatakannya sejak awal sejak merasakan rasa sakit itu? Ia segera keluar kamar dan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Kris. Tidak lama kemudian, Kris membawa semua orang yang berada di rumah ke dokter kandungan. Baekhyun tidak melihat Onew, lagi. Ada dokter lain yang belum di kenalnya sedang memeriksanya dengan tangkas dan cepat. Beberapa saat kemudian ia memanggil Chanyeol untuk menghadapnya. Baekhyun ingin tau ada apa dengannya. Tapi Sebuah suntikan bius akhirnya membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri dan tertidur pulas, ia menerimanya karena sangat lelah, Baekhyun merasa sudah mencapai batas kelelahannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ia keguguran, dokter mengatakan kalau janin yang ada di kandungannya sudah mati sebelum hari dimana Baekhyun merasakan sakit. Baekhyun masih merasa tidak percaya, ia bahkan tidak mengeluarkan setetespun air mata. Padahal saat pemeriksaan yang terakhir kali dengan dokter Onew, Baekhyun masih bisa melihat janinnya berdetak, ia masih bisa merasakan keajaiban yang berada dalam dirinya. Tapi sekarang ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa sesuatu yang ajaib itu sudah menghilang. Kyungsoo datang ke rumah sakit hampir setiap hari dan akan menemaninya semalaman, Kris juga pernah datang dua kali, tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah ada. Chanyeol hanya datang saat membawanya kerumah sakit, hanya ada saat dokter mengatakan kalau bayinya sudah tidak ada dan semenjak itu Chanyeol tidak pernah memunculkan wajahnya lagi. Untuk yang satu ini Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya sehingga pagi ini matanya bengkak lagi seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Sudah tiga hari dan Chanyeol masih belum datang. Baekhyun memandangi foto yang Onew berikan dengan perasaan sedih. Mungkin Chanyeol kecewa. Mungkin saat terjatuh di stasiunlah penyebab kematian janinnya dan itu adalah salah Baekhyun. Ia mengerti jika Chanyeol marah dan tidak ingin menemuinya lagi untuk selamanya.

"Nona Baekhyun, sudah saatnya operasi!" Perawat yang baru saja masuk berbicara dengan lantang. Ia membawa kursi roda dan bergegas memindahkan Baekhyun keatasnya dengan bantuan ibu dan Kyungsoo. Dengan perasaan takut Baekhyun menuju ke ruangan dokter, di pindahkan ke sebuah kursi yang berbentuk aneh dan harus siap saat rahimnya di korek.

 _Chanyeol dimana?Aku sangat membutuhkannya!_ Baekhyun mengerang di dalam hati. Ia dibius, meskipun begitu Baekhyun masih merasakan sakit yang tidak bisa di toleransi, ia sempat berteriak dan kemudian semuanya gelap. Baekhyun kehilangan baayinya, juga kehilangan Chanyeol karena ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bu, Apakah Chanyeol belum datang juga?" Baekhyun masih menanti. Ini hari keempat dan dia masih berharap Chanyeol menemuinya meskipun Baekhyun harus melalui semuanya sendirian.

"Belum," jawab ibunya. "Sekarang saatnya kita pulang, Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun mendesah, ibunya sudah selesai mengemasi semua barang-barangnya dan seharusnya dia pulang. Baekhyun menyentuh perutnya dan masih tidak bisa menerima kalau dirinya baru saja kehilangan. Minggu lalu ia masih bisa melihatnya dan sangat bahagia dan minggu ini Tuhan mengambilnya dengan sangat segera. Mungkin Tuhan tau kalau Baekhyun tidak akan mampu merawatnya, Tuhan tau kalau Chanyeol belum benar-benar siap jadi Ayah, dan Tuhan juga berfikiran sama dengan ibunya. Lebih baik Baekhyun kehilangan bayinya daripada menyakiti Ayah yang mengurusinya sendirian selama lima belas tahun. Baekhyun turun dari ranjangnya dengan hati-hati. Ia bisa berjalan meskipun pelan. Ibunya terus berusaha memapah lengannya agar Baekhyun tidak jatuh. Ia memandangi ruang rawatnya sejenak, lalu keluar dan menyusuri koridor. Tiba-tiba langkah ibunya terhenti dan Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Wanita itu memandang Baekhyun dengan senyum.

"Baekhyun, kau bisa pulang sendiri? Nanti naik taksi saja, biar ibu bayar di rumah. Ibu duluan ya?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Ibunya pergi meninggalkannya? Semula Baekhyun tidak megerti sampai akhirnya ia melihat Chanyeol berada disana, bersandar di tembok rumah sakit. Baekhyun nyaris bersorak karena Chanyeol datang. Laki-laki itu datang untuk menemuinya. Ia berusaha melangkah dengan cepat meskipun masih kesulitan, Baekhyun berusaha menyentuh tangan Chanyeol dan tangannya menggenggam sesuatu. Sebuah Jimat berwarna merah di jalin dengan _yarn_ cantik berwarna senada. Di sela-seanya juga terdapat benang dengan gradasi warna hijau, mengingatkan Baekhyun pada topi yang Chanyeol berikan di stasiun. Ia memandangi Chanyeol, matanya merah. Chanyeol terlihat sangat lelah dan Baekhyun segera di jalari rasa panas di tangannya saat ia menyentuh wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol sakit?

" _Chanlie_ , Kau kenapa? Kenapa tubuhmu panas begini?" Kata Baekhyun dengan suara parau.

Chanyeol memandangnya, tangisnya tiba-tiba meledak dan ia memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat. Di sela-sela tangisnya Chanyeol masih berusaha menerangkan semuanya dengan terbata-bata. "Aku berdo'a, dimana saja…ke gereja, kuil. Begitu dokter mengatakan…kau akan kehilangan calon bayimu aku mencari dimana Tuhan berada…aku mendatangi semuanya dan memohon agar kau dan anakku di selamatkan…" Dan tangis Chanyeol benarbenar tumpah ruah. Ia tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi dan Baekhyun juga sama. Baekhyun mencium aroma apek dari tubuh Chanyeol dan baru sadar kalau Chanyeol masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan yang terakhir kali Baekhyun lihat. Jadi selama ini dia berdo'a. Baekhyun mengira kalau Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya, ia hampir saja berburuk sangka.

Butuh waktu lama hingga semuanya mereda. Chanyeol sudah menghapus air matanya dan menenangkan Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu membawa Baekhyun kesebuah tempat. Sebuah sungai yang entah berada di lokasi mana dan memiliki tempat yang cukup tersembunyi. Chanyeol memapah Baekhyun untuk duduk di pinggir sungai. Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama setelah meninggalkan Baekhyun beberapa saat dan kembali dengan membawa bungabunga yang di ambilnya dari semak-semak. Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun menghanyutkan bunga-bunga itu bersama-sama dan Baekhyun menurut meskipun masih tidak mengerti.

"Selamat jalan anakku. Besok terlahir kembali ya? Menjadi anak Ayah, kita bisa bermain bersama!" Chanyeol berteriak dan suaranya menggema.

Baekhyun akhirnya mengerti apa yang Chanyeol maksud dengan semua ini. Tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Baekhyun melingkarkan telapak tangannya di sekeliling mulutnya dan ikut berteriak. "Iya, Terlahir kembali ya? Saat itu tiba nanti, Ibu akan memasak-masakan yang paling enak!" Chanyeol memandangnya dengan senyum. Sakit mereka bisa lenyap meskipun sedikit. Beban itu sudah terangkat. "Anak kita akan pergi ke laut lepas. Jadi tenanglah, suatu saat dia akan terlahir kembali menjadi anak kita. Dan saat itu harusnya kita bahagia bersama-sama!"

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia menyeka air matanya.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau dirimu di keluarkan dari sekolah!" Ekspresi Chanyeol tiba-tiba berubah. Ia bisa terlihat lebih santai. "Sepertinya aku hanya memberikan masalah untukmu!"

"Aku juga memberikan masalah untuk _Chanlie_!"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Besok ku jemput di rumah ya?"

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau sedang sakit? Tadi tubuhmu sangat panas.."

"Besok pagi juga lebih baik. Aku ingin minta di hibur. Siapsiaplah besok karena kau akan sangat lelah. Kita akan berkeliling Manhattan. Aku ingin memborong semua pakaian bayi yang bagus di supermarket untuk anak kedua kita!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hanya mimpi. Hari itu Baekhyun benar-benar menunggu Chanyeol untuk datang tapi Chanyeol tidak datang, hari selanjutnya juga, setelahsetelahnya juga. Chanyeol benar-benar menghilang dan tidak menemui Baekhyun. Semula Baekhyun mengira laki-laki itu sakit sampai akhirnya sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya dan Baekhyun harus menerima kata putus dari Chanyeol hanya dengan beberapa kata; _Lebih_ _baik kita putus saja._. Selanjutnya nomor Chanyeol tidak bisa di hubungi lagi. Sudah hampir dua minggu dan Baekhyun selalu mencari-cari keberadaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol bahkan juga tidak datang ke kampusnya. Ia sedang cuti kuliah. Beberapa temannya mengatakan kalau Chanyeol sempat bekerja keras dan memberi tau kepada Baekhyun dimana Chanyeol pernah bekerja. Pelayan restoran, penjaga toserba, bahkan kuli, pekerjaan apa saja yang bisa memberikannya uang dengan cepat. Tapi Chanyeol tidak ada di semua tempat dan dia sudah sangat putus asa. Ibunya juga sudah mendesak Baekhyun karena tahun ajaran baru akan segera tiba. Baekhyun harus kembali bersekolah. Baekhyun tau Chanyeol mungkin kecewa padanya. Seandainya saat itu dia tidak berkeras mempertahankan tasnya mungkin sekarang Chanyeol masih berada disisinya. Chanyeol kecewa padanya dan saat itu dia masih berusaha menyembunyikannya. Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol tidak akan bisa menyembunyikannya lagi. Ia ingin berpisah dan itu sudah membuat Baekhyun putus asa. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali bersekolah. Dalam beberapa hari Baekhyun akan ke London menemui ayahnya dan memohon untuk bisa bersekolah di Jepang agar bisa melupakan semuanya. Butuh waktu untuk meyakinkan ayahnya hingga laki-laki itu setuju. Baekhyun tidak ingin mengganggu keluarga ayahnya yang baru dan dia akan berusaha untuk hidup sendiri. Karena itu menjauh adalah pilihannya. Tapi sebelumnya ia ingin bertemu Chanyeol. Ia ingin melihat Chanyeol untuk yang terakhir kali dan memberi tahu Chanyeol kalau dirinya akan pindah ke Seoul.

"Tapi kau akan kecewa kalau melihat Chanyeol yang sekarang!" Kata Kris.

Baekhyun mendesah, ia benar-benar sudah putus asa karena Kris masih menolak memberi tahukan dimana Chanyeol berada. Mustahil Kris tidak tau apa-apa, dia dan Chanyeol sangat dekat. Ini hari wisudanya dan seharusnya juga hari wisuda Chanyeol seandainya tidak ada Baekhyun dalam kehidupan laki-laki itu.

"Beri tau, aku. Aku harus bertemu dengannya untuk yang terakhir kali!"

Kris mendesah. Ia memandangi Kyungsoo sejenak. "Bawalah Baekhyun ke flat Chanyeol. Kau tau tempatnya dimana Kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Beritahu saja. Kau juga harus menghadiri diklat Kris, kan?"

Baekhyun menolak untuk di antar. Dirinya sama sekali tidak ingin merusak acara keluarga Wu karena anak tertua mereka sudah bergelar Master.

"Kris sudah sangat sering wisuda. Aku tidak datang sekalikali juga bukan masalah. Lagi pula acara seperti itu membosankan. Ayo!"

Baekhyun mengangguk ia memandangi Kris Wu dan membungkuk sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Saat itu ia bisa melihat pandangan tidak rela di wajah Kris meskipun laki-laki itu tersenyum. Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak perduli. Ia hanya mengikuti kemanapun Kyungsoo pergi karena dirinya sama sekali tidak tau dimana selama ini Chanyeol tinggal. Yang Baekhyun tau, Chanyeol tinggal di sebuah apartemen besar dan dia memiliki satu lantai khusus untuk dirinya sendiri. Itu juga dari cerita Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tidak pernah tau kalau Chanyeol punya cukup uang untuk itu. Selama ini Chanyeol tidak pernah menunjukkan beetapa kayanya dia.

"Kau jadi pindah ke Seoul?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat mereka menaiki sebuah lift.

"Aku harus begitu. Tapi akan ku usahakan untuk tetap kuliah di Inggris. Hanya beberapa tahun kita berpisah dan aku akan kembali."

"Kalau begitu nanti jangan lupa kirim e-mail, telpon dan…" Bunyi dentingan halus menghentikan ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia memandangi Baekhyun sejenak. "kita sudah sampai, kau siap untuk masuk?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Selanjutnya Kyungsoo membuka pintu flat besar itu tanpa izin. Ternyata memang tidak di kunci. Sebuah pemandangan luar biasa Baekhyun tangkap dengan kepalanya membuatnya terkesiap. Chanyeol berciuman dengan seorang perempuan. Ia kelihatannya sangat mabuk. Di ruangan yang sama juga banyak orang lain yang melakukan hal yang sama, beberapa melakukan hubungan seks tanpa perduli dengan teman-temannya yang lain, dan beberapa sedang memakai obat-obatan.

" _Chanlie_ …" Baekhyun berdesis. Chanyeol memandangnya sejenak lalu Kyungsoo segera menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Ayo kita pulang. Sudah cukup, kan? Aku dan Kris sudah melihat ini sebelumnya. Karena itulah Kris tidak ingin kau melihatnya. Chanyeol dan Kris sudah berkelahi karena ini!"

Baekhyun menoleh kepada Kyungsoo. Akhirnya ia mengerti dengan tatapan Kris yang terakhir kali di lihatnya. Pandangannya kembali tertuju pada Chanyeol. Kenapa Chanyeol bisa begini? Sekecewa inikah Chanyeol kepadanya sampai dia melakukan hal ini? Atau ini memang aktivitas yang sering di lakukannya? Tidak, bila Kris sampai marah, artinya ini bukan aktivitas yang biasa Chanyeol lakukan sebelumnya.

"Ayo Baekhyun! Percuma kalau kau datang sekarang. Dia sedang tidak sadar."

Baekhyun nyaris melangkah. Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menarik lengannya dan membuat Baekhyun terbaring di atas lantai. Baekhyun merasakan mulutnya di bekap dengan sesuatu sehingga ia merasa sangat lemas. Tapi Baekhyun masih bisa menoleh dan berharap Chanyeol menolongnya. Laki-laki itu terus menjelajahi tubuhnya dan Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Chanyeol juga hanya memandanginya dan sesekali tertawa bersama gadis yang berada di sampinya. Kyungsoo terus beteriak dan memukul. Itu cukup untuk membuat laki-laki yang menggerayangi Baekhyun terganggu. Tapi laki-laki itu mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo dan membawa Baekhyun pergi menjauh dari tempat itu. Kyungsoo masih berusaha menyusul dan ia terlambat saat laki-laki itu menendang kepalanya sebelum menghilang di dalam lift bersama Baekhyun yang hanya bisa memandanginya tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Jongin baru saja pulang dari liburannya di Italia. Ia mencari-cari Suho kakaknya dan menemukan sesuatu yang gila, seorang gadis kecil di ikat dalam keadaan tanpa busana di atas tempat tidur. Beberpa luka di tubuhnya menghasilkan darah yang menodai seprai putih. Jongin juga bisa melihat beberapa buah kamera menyoroti gadis itu dan sebuah monitor komputer yang terhubung ke internet. Komentar-komentar gila bekas semalam masih ada dan Jongin terperangah melihatnya.

 _Biarkan saja kaos kakinya, itu akan membuatnya lebih menggairahkan._

 _Aku ingin melihat rahimnya._

 _Cabik-cabik bajunya dengan pisau._

 _Sayat lagi, lebih banyak darah_.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Jongin berdering, dari Suho kakanya. Jongin berusaha menenangkan diri dan menjawab telpon itu. Suho tidak boleh tau kalau Jongin sudah menjelajahi kamarnya yang selama ini terlarang untuk di masuki. Ia merasa beruntung sekaligus sial karena datang beberapa jam lebih awal dari rencana karena harus mengetahui kelakukan kakaknya.

"Hallo?"

"Kau sudah sampai dimana?"

"Aku masih di bandara!" Jongin berbohong.

"Baguslah, jangan dulu pulang kerumah karena rumah masih sangat berantakan. Kau main-main saja dulu dan nanti ku jemput di rumah temanmu. Oke!"

"Baiklah!"

Dan Suho menutup telponnya. Jongin mengehela nafas dan baru mengetahui kalau kakaknya adalah stakler yang punya penyimpangan seks. Bukan hanya itu, ia bahkan menjual hobynya untuk mendapatkan uang dari orang yang sama dengannya. Jongin berusaha mengambil selimut dari dalam lemari dan menyelimuti gadis itu. Matanya memandangi wajah yang sangat lemah, gadis itu menangis, air mata mengalir dipipinya saat melihat Jongin dan saat itu juga Jongin tau kalau gadis itu masih dalam keadaan sadar meskipun tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jongin menunggu lama. Gadis itu tidak menjawab ucapannya dan ia segera menduga kalau gadis itu mungkin sudah di cekoki obat. Jongin mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga gadis itu, "Aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini."

Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat karena Jongin memang berusaha bergerak secepat yang dirinya bisa. Ia mengemasi semua barangbarang yang mungkin saja milik Baekhyun dan segera membawa gadis itu kerumah sakit dengan taksi. Jongin harus menggu lama sampai dokter menyatakan kalau Baekhyun siap di temui. "Obatnya sangat tajam. Penculik yang kau katakan itu sudah sering di cari-cari oleh polisi dan mereka memang sering mengincar anak sekolah, setelah ini ada baiknya kau melaporkannya segera!" Ujar dokter di depan pintu ruang rawat.

"Aku sudah melaporkannya, tapi aku menemukan gadis itu di sebuah rumah kosong." Jawab Jongin, ia berbohong. Walau bagaimanapun Jongin tidak mungkin melaporkan kejahatan kakaknya. Biarkah ini semua hanya menjadi rahasianya sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan lukanya?"

"Tidak ada yang serius, beberapa sayatan di bagian perut dan dada. Untungnya tidak dalam. Mudah-mudahan tidak berbekas. Penculik itu sangat kejam, menyayat-nyayat tubuh seorang gadis sedangkan gadis itu dalam keadaan sadar dan bisa merasakan semuanya. Bukan hanya itu, gadis itu juga benar-benar sudah di perkosa berkali-kali. Vaginanya juga luka karena benturan benda keras, sepertinya penculik itu melakukan hal yang lebih dari yang kita bayangkan. Gadis itu kelihatan sangat Shock, tapi sekarang sudah bisa di temui. Berhati-hatilah!" Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia lalu membuka pintu perlahan sambil menyilangkan tangannya sebagai antisipasi jika gadis itu melemparkan barang apa saja kearahnya. Ternyata tidak. Gadis itu hanya terbaring lemah dengan infus dan pipa oksigen di lubang hidungnya. Ia memandangi Jongin masih dengan linangan air mata. Jongin mendekat dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jongin dengan suara yang sangat

pelan. Gadis itu mengangguk

"Siapa namamu?"

"Ba...ek..hyun.." Jawab Baekhyun parau.

"Mau minum?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Terimakasih"

"Hanya minum tidak perlu berterimakasih."

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku!"

Jongin memandangnya iba. "Kau pasti sangat ketakutan. Kalau begitu semua hal seperti itu tidak perlu di ingat-ingat lagi. Lupakanlah."

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu kembali berbisik. "Aku ingin pulang!"

"Aku tau, tapi sebaiknya kau pulih dulu. Mudah-mudahan besok baikan. Tapi sebaiknya setelah ini kau pergi menjauh dari Manhattan, berubahlah menjadi orang lain dan jangan biarkan penculik itu mengenalimu. Stalkler biasanya setia mengincar satu orang yang di anggapnya.."

"Aku akan ke Seoul dua hari lagi. Ibuku pasti sudah menunggu." Baekhyun memotong masih dengan suara lemahnya. Jongin mengangguk. "Kalau begitu beri tau aku nomor telpon rumah atau ponsel ibumu. Aku akan menghubunginya!"

"Tuan, jangan katakan apa-apa pada ibuku tentang masalah ini, katakan saja aku mengalami kecelakaan dan kau membantuku. Aku harap semuanya baik-baik saja karena aku tidak mau

membuatnya lebih khawatir."

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku akan mengusahakan agar dokter bisa memberimu izin pulang besok. Tadi dia bilang tidak ada luka yang serius, kau hanya shock dan seharusnya kau bisa pulang besok. Sekarang beristirahatlah. Aku akan berjaga di luar pintu ruang rawatmu, jadi tidurlah dengan tenang."

Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk. Seorang wanita dengan setelan kerjanya menghampiri Jongin dan langsung marah-marah. Jongin memintanya diam dan menghargai Baekhyun yang sedang sakit. Meskipun masih kesal wanita itu berusaha menyembunyikan amarahnya dan menoleh kepada Baekhyun dengan pandangan sedih. "Kau juga korbannya?" Desisnya. "laporkan dia ke polisi!"

"Mana bisa begitu." Jongin memotong.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus membelanya? Aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu sebelumnya tapi kau tidak percaya. Perlu berapa korban lagi agar kau sadar kalau kakakmu sakit jiwa?"

Jongin menggigit bibirnya. Ia memandangi wanita itu dengan perasaan bersalah dan hanya bisa mendengus pelan saat wanita itu mendekati Baekhyun dan membelai kepalanya.

"Aku Bae Irene. Aku juga korban dari Suho!" katanya. "Apapun yang pernah di lakukannya kepadamu juga pernah di lakukannya kepadaku. Tapi aku beruntung karena saat itu aku sangat mencintainya dan semua penderitaanku ku anggap sebagai pengorbanan yang tak terlupakan. Tapi dirimu tentunya tidak begitu." Irene mendesah lalu membuka cangkir plastik berisi kopi panas yang sejak tadi di bawa-bawanya kemanamana. Ia menjulurkannya kepada Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyum yang ramah. "Saat aku mendapati diriku dalam keadaan sepertimu, kau tau apa yang terjadi? Jongin memberiku kopi dan itu berhasil menenangkanku. Sekarang Jongin memesan ini untuk di berikan kepadamu, Kau mau?"

Baekhyun memandang Jongin dan Irene bergantian. Sebuah aroma hangat merebak menyumbat hidungnya memberikan perasaan yang manis dan tenang. Ia memandangi Kopi itu sejenak lalu mengangguk. "Aku mau!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_

 **Setelah berbulan bulan ff ini nganggur akhirnya baru sempet dilanjutkan. karena UN udah selesai jadi aku inget ada tanggungan ff. Chap ini panjang banget ya hehe kalo lupa ceritanya silahkan baca dr awal lagi wkwkw maaf karena masih banyak kekurangan dalam meremake. Keep reading and enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Remake Story by Phoebe**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Others**

 **[Chanbaek]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia putus asa mendengar cerita Kyungsoo yang menggantung. Baekhyun sudah mengalami hal buruk dan itu karenanya, ia bisa menangkapnya dari cerita itu. Chanyeol akhirnya bisa mengingat saat dia terbangun pada keesokan harinya, Kris datang dan memukulinya sekali lagi. Saat itu Kyungsoo berteriak dan mengatakan kalau Chanyeol jahat. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia bahkan tidak mau bertemu Chanyeol dalam waktu yang lama. "Kenapa kau baru menceritakannya kepadaku?"

Kyungsoo berdehem. "Aku tidak banyak tau pada waktu itu, yang ku tau saat itu Baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan dan Jongin menolongnya. Setelah itu Baekhyun memintaku untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepadamu selain kepergiannya keluar negeri. Baekhyun juga melarangku memberi tahukan kepadamu kalau dia berangkat ke Jepang. Sampai akhirnya dia kembali lagi ke Korea sebagai orang yang baru dan pada saat itu barulah dia menghubungiku lagi semenjak keberangkatannya waktu itu. Makanya aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bisa kuliah di Korea meskipun kampus kami berbeda. Sejak awal kedatanganku ke Korea, Baekhyun sudah sangat dekat dengan Jongin, Aku kira selama ini mereka masih berhubungan. Dia banyak mengajarkan hal baru kepada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menerimanya dengan baik. Mereka sempat bertengkar sengit karena Suho tapi segera berbaikan lagi. Dan kau tau apa masalah yang pada akhirnya membuatku mengetahui semuanya? Malam itu Baekhyun membawa Jongin datang ke flat kami, mereka langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan ku kira mereka biasa melakukannya sebelumnya meskipun bukan di rumah. Tapi yang ku dengar hanya teriakan Baekhyun. Saat itu aku berusaha untuk masuk kekamar dan Aku melihat Baekhyun meringkuk ketakutan. Dia trauma, tidak bisa di sentuh oleh laki-laki manapun dan Jongin juga baru mengetahuinya. Malam itu Jongin benar benar mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena menuntut Baekhyun untuk melakukan itu."

Chanyeol memandangi foto yang ada di ponselnya sekali lagi. Jongin adalah laki-laki yang pernah di lihatnya di coffee shop tempat Baekhyun bekerja saat pertama kali ia melihat wanita itu. Saat itu Baekhyun tampak sangat bersedih, sekarang Chanyeol tau alasannya.

"Jadi karena itu dia dan Jongin berpisah?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Jongin masih terus berusaha untuk setia kepadanya. Masih mengajarkannya banyak hal dan semacamnyalah. Hingga di suatu saat Suho melihat Baekhyun lagi. Ia tertarik pada Baekhyun dan berniat mengulangi perbuatannya. Saat itu Jongin benar-benar marah, dan memukuli Suho sampai laki-laki itu di rawat di rumah sakit. Baekhyun akhirnya meminta Jongin untuk menganggapnya sebagai teman biasa saja karena sepertinya, dia juga sudah merusak hidup Jongin. Lalu laki-laki itu melarikan diri ke Italia dan baru muncul belakangan ini. Aku rasa kemunculannya juga karena Suho yang sudah sembuh dari lukanya yang parah. Mungkin Jongin memutuskan untuk tetap berada di sisi Suho agar dia bisa mengawasi laki-laki itu jika mencoba melecehkan Baekhyun lagi."

"Dia sangat mencintai Jongin?"

"Semula ku fikir hanya ungkapan terima kasih, ia ingin membalas budi. Jongin bukan hanya menyelamatkan hidupnya, laki-laki itu juga memberikan kebahagiaan yang sangat berlimpah, mengajarkannya segala macam hal, mempertemukan Baekhyun dengan ibu kandungnya dan semua itu lewat kopi. Tapi sepertinya iya, Baekhyun sudah jatuh cinta pada Jongin dan menyesali diri karena tidak bisa melayani Jongin dengan baik malam itu."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Jadi karena itu Baekhyun sangat mencintai

Kopi?

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo

Chanyeol angkat bahu. "Entahlah, aku sekarang sangat ingin menyeret bajingan itu kepolisi dan menuntutnya dengan hukuman yang seberat-beratnya. Seberapa jauh dia menyentuh Baekhyun? Apa yang sudah terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Laki-laki itu sudah mati, Kau tidak lihat beritanya di Televisi? Dia mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan ke neraka."

Chanyeol mendengus entah karena putus asa atau karena bisa merasa lebih lega. Semuanya karena salahnya, Chanyeol bahkan tidak bisa mengingat kalau dirinya pernah berteman dengan Suho, ia juga tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kris lagi semenjak itu. Tanpa sadar perbuatannya sudah membuat Chanyeol kehilangan segalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini jus untukmu, aku bawakan beberapa kaleng!" Jongin duduk di trotoar depan apartemen sambil menyodorkan beberapa kaleng jus kepada Baekhyun yang baru saja datang.

Tengah malam sudah lewat beberapa menit yang lalu dan jalanan memang benar-benar sepi tanpa tanda-tanda keberadaan manusia kecuali mereka berdua. Ini malam kedua Baekhyun bertemu dengan Jongin setelah beberapa hari yang lalu ia menanti Jongin setiap malam. Meskipun hanya untuk melihat wajahnya, meskipun hanya untuk mendengar suaranya.

"Kemarin laki-laki itu bilang, dia tidak suka melihat dirimu minum bir. Dan aku memutuskan untuk membawa jus!"

"Terima kasih!" jawab Baekhyun setelah Jongin meletakkan beberapa kaleng jus itu di salah satu sisinya, tepat diantara dirinya dan Baekhyun duduk sekarang dengan di terangi cahaya lampu jalan.

Mereka kemudian melakukan hal yang sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Duduk sambil menikmat beberapa kaleng minuman tanpa percakapan yang signifikan. Baekhyun masih gamang, ia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk menjadikan pertemuan kali ini sebagai pertemuannya yang terakhir kali dengan Jongin. Baekhyun sebenarnya merasa sangat tidak bisa merelakannya. Perasaanya sama sekali tidak menginginkan raganya terpisah dari Jongin. Hampir dua tahun dia dan Jongin tidak bertegur sapa dan pertemuan anehnya bersama Jongin beberapa hari belakangan ini pelan-pelan sudah memberikan harapan baru baginya. Tapi setiap kali dirinya dan Jongin saling berdekatan, Baekhyun hanya bisa mengenang kejadian buruk saja.

"Umm, Kai!" Baekhyun buka suara.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku harap…ini pertemuan kita yang terakhir kali!"

Jongin tiba-tiba menatapnya penuh dengan tanya. Untuk beberapa lama waktu hanya di penuhi oleh desauan angin malam yang dingin.

"Kau tau, kan. Aku sebenarnya sangat ingin selalu bersamamu. Tapi bersamamu membuat aku teringat dengan masa lalu dan membuka luka lama. Maksudku, ini bukan salahmu. Jelas bukan karena kau sudah menolongku. Tapi aku hanya tidak mau kalau…"

"Jangan bicara lagi!" Jongin memotong perkataan Baekhyun. Tanganya yang besar kemudian membelai kepala Baekhyun lembut.

"Selama ini aku merasa aku yang paling terluka. Tapi aku tau kau juga sakit. Perasaan egoisku memutuskan untuk tidak menemuimu lagi. Tapi sekuat hati aku berusaha untuk mencari keberadaanmu dan bisa duduk disini bersamamu adalah perang besar yang terjadi dalam hatiku. Selama ini aku hanya bisa melihat tanpa bisa bicara."

"Tapi…"

"Tapi tak bisa ku pungkiri, pemikiran buruk itu terus melintas. Kau ingin mengatakan itu?"

"Maafkan aku!"

"Kenapa kau yang minta maaf? Seharusnya aku juga mengatakan hal yang sama malam ini. Aku juga memikirkan kalau seharusnya malam ini akan jadi malam terakhirku untuk bisa melihatmu, Aku akan menyerahkan diri"

Kedua alis Baekhyun bertaut. "Menyerahkan diri?"

"Suho! Aku membunuhnya dan sampai sekarang aku masih bisa menyembunyikanya!"

Baekhyun terkesiap lalu menutup mulutnya. Jongin membunuh Suho? Tidak mungkin dan sangat tidak masuk akal. Jongin sangat menyayangi Suho. Ia bahkan tidak menemui Baekhyun lagi karena Suho. Lalu sekarang Jongin menghabisi nyawa orang yang dikasihinya dengan sepenuh hati itu? Mereka bahkan masih terlihat akrab berbincang-bincang di bandara.

"Aku minta maaf atas perlakuan Suho juga atas perlakuanku kepadamu meskipun aku tau maaf saja tidak cukup. Semua kejadian ini bahkan sudah banyak mengubah hidupmu. Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau tidak melaporkan Suho kepolisi pada waktu itu!" Jongin kembali menenggak birnya dalam jumlah banyak, kemudian berbicara lagi. "hiduplah

baik-baik. Semoga suatu saat nanti kita bertemu di kehidupan yang berbeda!"

"Tapi kenapa harus seperti ini? Aku masih tidak bisa percaya kalau kau membunuh Suho"

"Kurasa kau bisa menebak apa sebabnya!" potong Jongin. "Dia, orang yang selalu berusaha terlihat terhormat telah merusak wanita yang paling aku cintai, memintaku meninggalkanmu dan berencana untuk mengulangi perbuatanya lagi kepadamu!"

Baekhyun kembali terperangah.

Jongin tersenyum getir. "Saat kau dan laki-laki itu bergandengan tangan dan melintasi kami berdua di bandara. Dia menertawaiku habis-habisan. Aku sempat terpengaruh tapi tidak lama. Dengan bekal ingatan itu dia mengajakku untuk membalasmu tentang perasaan sakit hati yang ku dapat karena kau menolakku. Aku tidak bisa menahanya dan kami bertengkar hebat untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku membunuhnya dengan sengaja, bukan untuk membela diri atau apapun, aku sudah merencanakanya setiap kali dia mengutarakan maksud buruknya padaku!"

Baekhyun menyentuh kepala Jongin dengan telapak tanganya.

"Aku terkejut kau melakukan hal itu. Kau bisa menyesal nanti!"

"Aku rasa tidak akan pernah. Hal yang paling aku sesalkan adalah saat aku mengatakan kepadamu pada malam naas itu agar kita tidak bertemu lagi. Dan itu menggerogotiku selama dua tahun. Mengikutimu, melihat dari jauh seberapa besar penderitaanmu karena hal itu membuat penyesalanku semakin dalam. Aku sudah gila! Aku menggali rasa sakitku sendiri!" Jongin tersenyum sinis pada dirinya sendiri yang dianggapnya begitu bodoh dan naïf.

"Sekarang kau masuklah kerumahmu. Aku sudah melanggar perjanjian dengan laki-laki itu untuk menjemputmu secara baik-baik di rumah. Dia pasti sangat marah kalau tau!"

"Kai, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"

Jongin menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Sekarang tinggalkan aku, agar aku bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya melihat orang lain pergi meninggalkan kita seperti yang terjadi padamu dulu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol sudah menanti cukup lama di sofa ruang tengah sambil beberapa kali memantau keadaan Baekhyun lewat jendela. Malam ini ia lebih khawatir dari biasanya sehingga membuat dirinya tidak bisa lebih tenang meskipun ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti Baekhyun lagi. Tapi ada debaran yang berbeda saat menanti Baekhyun kembali kerumah, karena ia akan melihat Baekhyun yang berbeda, Baekhyun yang sedikit banyak sudah dia ketahui rahasianya. Bunyi pintu terbuka setelah beberapa tuts password di tekan dan mengeluarkan suara halus. Baekhyun masuk kedalam flat lalu bersandar ke pintu sambil menghela nafas berat. Ia sedang menahan desakan air matanya.

Lampu tiba-tiba menyala membuat Baekhyun kelihatan sangat terkejut dan memandangi Chanyeol yang berdiri di hadapanya. Sesegera mungkin ekspresinya berganti dengan keriangan yang di buat-buat. Baekhyun akan berpura-pura seperti apapun, kali ini tidak akan memberikan pengaruh apa-apa pada Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol sudah tau beberapa hal penting yang selalu di sembunyikan Baekhyun dari semua orang di dunia ini. Chanyeol sudah bisa membaca kalau di dalam mata hitam milik Baekhyun bukan hanya berisi kebencian saja, Sinar ketakutan yang sempat tersirat selama inipun terlihat semakin jelas. Ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindunginya supaya Baekhyun tidak terluka, ia bersedia melakukan apa saja.

"Kau membuatku terkejut. Aku kira sudah tidur!" Kata Baekhyun sambil mengelus dadanya, kamuflase yang brilian. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng. Sebelah tanganya terjulur kedepan hendak menyentuh Baekhyun namun tiba-tiba ia mengurungkan niat dan malah mendorong pintu yang ada di belakang Baekhyun dengan tak bertenaga.

"Sudah terkunci, tenang saja!" Kata Baekhyun sambil melepas high heelnya dan duduk di sofa ruang tengah setelah mengambil sebotol air mineral dalam kulkas sebelumnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol berujar sambil duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dengan agak kikuk. Ada sesuatu dalam suaranya yang tidak bisa Chanyeol mengerti. Baekhyun pasti merasa gelisah, ia memandang Chanyeol lurus-lurus seakan-akan mencari tau sesuatu yang membuatnya gelisah. Tapi mata itu hanya akan terus bertanya kepada Baekhyun tentang apa yang sedang di sembunyikanya di dasar hati yang paling dalam.

"Apa kau fikir aku minum lagi? Aku kan sudah berjanji untuk jadi anak yang baik dan tidak menyentuh minuman keras lagi!"

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke dapur. Chanyeol memandangnya dengan pandangan kosong, gadis itu menoleh dan memandang Chanyeol penuh tanya, tapi Baekhyun juga tidak berani bertanya apa-apa. Ia hanya bertanya apakah Chanyeol mau di buatkan kopi? Dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun sudah kembali duduk bersisian dengan Chanyeol dan menyeruput kopi buatanya. Ia memandang Chanyeol yang tidak menyentuh kopi buatanya sama sekali.

"Kenapa? Kau takut kopi buatanku tidak enak? Aku bersumpah itu adalah kopi ternikmat yang pernah ku buat. Kau lihat? Aku masih menggunakan seragam, jadi keahlianku belum ku

simpan!" Katanya sambil membentangkan kedua tanganya. Tapi Baekhyun segera mengkerut karena Chanyeol tidak memberi reaksi apaapa selain memandangnya. "Kau kenapa?"

Chanyeol menggendorkan dasi yang dari tadi masih di kenakanya. Ia belum mengganti pakaianya sama sekali."Kenapa kau tidak menceritakanya?"

"Apa?"

"Tentang Jongin, juga kakaknya, tentang pederitaanmu karena aku!"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, tapi ia merasakan ketegangan gadis itu. Tanganya tiba-tiba bergetar dan Baekhyun membatalkan keinginanya untuk meminum kopinya sekali lagi. Gadis itu meletakkan cangkir itu kembali keatas meja lalu berusaha menggenggam tanganya yang lain untuk menyembunyikan keteganganya. "Aku mau istirahat dulu!" katanya.

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, tapi Chanyeol segera menarik tanganya sehingga Ia duduk kembali di tempat semula. Ia tidak akan mengizinkan Baekhyun melarikan diri sebelum memberikan ketenangan kepadanya. "Apa yang terjadi malam itu?"

"Kau sedang mengatakan apa! Malam yang mana? Aku baik-baik saja!" suara Baekhyun terdengar lebih pelan dari biasanya. Tanganya yang berada dalam genggaman Chanyeol masih gemetaran. Baekhyun tidak menariknya dan juga tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Benarkah?"

"Kau sedang menyelidikiku? Kau tidak akan dapat apa-apa."

"Kyungsoo tau kan? Dia sudah memberi tahu, jadi berhentilah berpura-pura!" Chanyeol berusaha menyerang. Ia melihat Baekhyun semakin gugup. Tapi gadis ini masih berusaha untuk kelihatan biasa meskipun semuanya sudah tampak dengan jelas. "Kenapa

kau tidak lapor polisi?"

"Aku…" Baekhyun menyiapkan kata-katanya, beberapa saat kemudian kata demi kata keluar dengan suara bergetar dan terdengar sangat lirih. "Aku tidak mungkin melakukanya."

"Karena tidak ingin melukai Jongin? Perasaanmu sangat bodoh!"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Bukan cuma itu. Ayahku, dia adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa aku tidak melakukanya. Saat itu terjadi, ayahku sedang sakit keras, bila kau lapor polisi ayahku pasti akan segera tau. Aku cuma tidak ingin dia kecewa padaku. Semenjak aku kembali padanya, dia adalah orang yang paling bangga dengan keberadaanku dan aku tidak ingin membuatnya merasa malu. Kalau Ayah tau ada banyak hal buruk yang terjadi padaku, kalau dia tau aku sudah pernah mengandung, keguguran, kalau dia tau kalau tubuhku sudah menjadi konsumsi para netter yang sakit jiwa itu…aku tidak bisa berfikir apa yang terjadi padanya. Aku bisa gila karena ini…" Kedua tanganya terkepal erat, ia terlihat semakin tertekan.

"Karena itu kau tidak kembali kerumah Ayahmu setelah kejadian itu?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun iba. Seharusnya saat itu Baekhyun mencari seseorang yang bisa menjadi tempatnya mengadu.

"Karena itu juga kau menerima penawaranku di kantor polisi karena takut Ayahmu tau kau bermasalah? Selama ini kau membiarkan Ayahmu menganggap kalau dirimu dalam keadaan

baik-baik saja dan kau juga selalu ketakutan setiap kali ada kemungkinan jika Ayahmu melihat sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu!"

Baekhyun berusaha meng-iyakan komentar Chanyeol dengan senyum kakunya. Ia menarik tanganya dari genggaman Chanyeol dan menghapus air matanya. "Setidaknya aku tidak hamil lagi karena itu. Aku lega!"

Chanyeol terdesak, rasa frustasi mulai menjalarinya karena ia sudah melihat luka besar yang selama ini di sembunyikan Baekhyun dari semua orang. Akhirnya Baekhyun mau bercerita meskipun ia terlihat sangat tersiksa. Firasat Chanyeol benar kalau sudah terjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk di bandingkan dengan tindak pelecehan seperti yang dikatakan Kyungsoo.

"Berapa kali dia melakukannya malam itu?" Baekhyun mendengus keras. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol berhasil memancingnya untuk membuka rahasia terbesar dalam

hidupnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, di pipinya terlihat garis samar yang hitam searah dengan aliran air matanya yang membawa eyelinernya serta. Baekhyun terlihat sangat kacau sekarang tapi ia merasa lebih tenang. "Setidaknya aku merasa lebih baik karena ada seorang lagi yang tau hal ini! Tapi aku tidak bisa mengingat berapa kali dia melakukannya, Aku bersyukur dia bukanlah orang yang merenggut keperawananku. Karena jika itu yang terjadi, aku pasti sudah mencari cara untuk bunuh diri. Jika bukan karena Ayah, mati adalah pilihan paling baik. Aku tidak ingin Ayah bersedih jika aku memilih bunuh diri sebagai akhir hidupku."

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol melihat wajah Baekhyun tertunduk, kisah buruk itu tidak akan hilang begitu saja dari kepalanya. Pasti sulit bagi Baekhyun untuk melupakanya. Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya, melihat Baekhyun yang mematung di hadapanya membuatnya memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam tangan-tangan Baekhyun yang dingin dan menyentuh bibir gadis itu dengan bibirnya, lembut. Baekhyun terkejut dan segera melepaskan tanganya dari genggaman Chanyeol lalu mendorong tubuhnya menjauh.

"Kau…kau membuatku takut!" Baekhyun bergumam pelan. Ia menunduk semakin dalam dan tubuhnya bergetar lagi. Baekhyun takut di sentuh, Chanyeol bisa merasakanya. Ini sudah berkali-kali terjadi dan dia baru menyadarinya hari ini.

"Aku akan menghapus semuanya. Cukup katakan padaku dimana dia pernah menyentuhmu. Aku akan membuatmu menganggap kalau kejadian itu tidak pernah ada!"

Baekhyun menggeleng keras. "Aku tidak bisa melakukanya, Aku sangat takut!"

Chanyeol menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Aku tau, Kau megharapkan Jongin yang melakukanya!" Suara Chanyeol yang pelan dan berat membuat Baekhyun mengangkat wajah. Ia menatap kedalam mata Chanyeol yang berwarna gelap, matanya sudah benar-benar di butakan untuk malam ini. Tapi walau bagaimanapun, Baekhyun hanya bisa merasakan keberadaan Chanyeol, meskipun matanya sudah tertutup. "Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya membayangkan kalau aku adah dia!"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya setelah tubuhnya di peluk dengan hangat. kedua tanganya terkepal disisi tubuhnya. _Jangan_ _menangis…jangan menangis…jangan….._ Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk tumpah sekali lagi. sebuah rasa yang megah menjalar kesekujur tubuhnya. apa yang dirasakanya? Sedih ataukah bahagia? Yang ia tau, dirinya berusaha membendung perasaan takut yang hadir setiap kali Chanyeol menyentuh tubuhnya.

Chanyeol sudah berhasil membuka semua pakaiannya, dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun benar-benar berteriak ketakutan karena semua perasaan megah yang dirasakannya diawal tiba-tiba berubah menjadi terror yang membuatnya teringat dengan apa yang sudah Suho lakukan kepadanya, tapi Chanyeol terus memaksanya dan sama sekali tidak berhenti. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun yang menggigil saat ia merasa terpuaskan di klimaks yang pertama. Baekhyun sangat ketakutan, tubunya gemetaran dan berusaha menjauhkan tubuh

Chanyeol dari dirinya. Berkali-kali ia menyebut nama Suho dan mencaci makinya.

"Baekhyun, buka matamu!" Chanyeol membentak keras. "Buka matamu. Lihat kalau yang bersamamu adalah aku, Bukan Suho!"

Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan susah payah. Ia benar benar ketakutan dan tidak membiarkan Chanyeol menyentuhnya sekali

lagi saat laki-laki itu hendak memeluknya. "Pergi..lah!" Desisnya.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali Baekhyun membuka mata di pagi hari dengan perasaan galau. Ia memandangi pintu kamarnya berkali-kali karena takut jika harus bertemu Chanyeol pagi ini. Kejadian semalam benar-benar membuatnya merasa bahwa Chanyeol adalah orang yang paling menakutkan saat ini. Chanyeol memaksa, sama seperti yang Suho lakukan dan sekarang baginya Chanyeol sudah menjadi pengganti Suho sebagai terror baginya. Apakah Baekhyun sanggup melihat wajah Chanyeol hari ini? Atau dirinya akan sama tertunduknya seperti setiap kali Baekhyun bertemu dengan Suho?

Chanyeol memilih waktu dan cara yang sama sekali tidak tepat, di saat Baekhyun mulai merasa nyaman dengannya laki-laki itu merampas rasa nyamannya hingga tidak tersisa sama sekali. Dering ponsel terdengar nyaring. Baekhyun tau kalau poselnya sedang tidak bersamanya di kamar karena semua barang-barangnya tertinggal di ruang tengah setelah kejadian tadi malam.

Dan sekarang dirinya harus mendengarkan dering yang berkali-kali itu tanpa berani keluar kamar untuk sekedar mengambil dan menjawabnya. Baekhyun perlahan turun dari ranjangnya lalu memandangi dirinya di cermin. Semalam dirinya segera menggunakan pakaian yang baru yang di harapkannya tidak mengundang hasrat Chanyeol kepadanya karena Chanyeol selalu menunjukkan ketertarikannya setiap kali ia mengenakan seragam baristanya. Ia menghela nafas berat, bagaimanapun ia harus mengambil ponsel itu, bagaimana bila ada pesan penting? Atau telpon dari ayahnya? Ayahnya akan khawatir bila ia tidak menjawab telpon lebih dari tiga kali.

Ponsel berbunyi sekali lagi, Baekhyun tau itu adalah bunyi pesan masuk. Mungkin penelpon sudah bosan menghubungi Baekhyun karena tidak kunjung di angkat juga. Baekhyun menggigit ujung kukunya, bagaimana bila ada Chanyeol di luar? _Keluarlah Baekhyun,_

 _bagaimana bila Ayahmu yang menelpon._ Bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

Bagaimanapun ia harus mengambil ponselnya dan bila Chanyeol mengganggu, Baekhyun akan pergi. Dia memang harus pergi karena mustahil setelah kejadian semalam dirinya bisa berinteraksi dengan tenang kepada Chanyeol. Perlahan Baekhyun membuka pintu dan memandang ke sekeliling. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia merasa sangat lega karena Chanyeol pasti sudah tidak ada di rumah. Seharusnya Chanyeol kerja dan mana mungkin sesiang ini dia berada di rumah.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Hari ini dirinya akan pergi dengan aman dan tenang, terserah mengenai apapun yang terjadi padanya nanti, dirinya tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol melihatnya lagi. Tas, seragam kerja, bahkan pakaian dalamnya masih berserakan di sekitar sofa ruang tengah. Mengingatkannya pada kejadian semalam, dan Baekhyun hampir meledak. Secepat mungkin ia mengambil ponsel di dalam tas dan menyingkir kedapur, dia tidak akan sanggup melihat ruang tengah untuk

sementara waktu.

Bel berbunyi. Ada seseorang di depan pintu flat dan lagi-lagi itu membuat Baekhyun ketakutan. Chanyeol datang? Dia pulang lebih cepat? Baekhyun menggeleng kuat. Jika Chanyeol yang pulang, dia tidak perlu menekan bel karena Chanyeol pasti tau password rumahnya sendiri. Dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan Baekhyun mendekati pintu dan membukanya sedikit. Seorang wanita tersenyum kepadanya sambil menggendong seorang bocah laki-laki berusia tiga tahun. Wanita yang sangat cantik dan kelihatan sangat ramah. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanyanya dengan suara parau.

Wanita itu lagi-lagi tersenyum sebelum berkata-kata.

"Selamat siang. Aku Xi Luhan dan ini anakku, Park Li Jin."

 _Park_? Baekhyun membatin. Apa hubungan mereka berdua dengan Park Chanyeol? Bocah ini anaknya? Jadi wanita itu adalah istrinya… Baekhyun menelan ludah. Apa yang harus di lakukannya? Apakah harus berbohong mengatakan kalau mereka salah alamat? Jika wanita itu memang istrinya pasti tidak sedang salah alamat. Baekhyun memandang tas jinjing dan sebuah kantong kertas berwarna biru muda yang di bawa Luhan, ia segera mengulurkan tangan dan memberikan bantuan sambil mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Kau Byun Baekhyun? _Nany_ untuk Anakku? Chanyeol sudah mengatakannya sejak seminggu yang lalu, tapi saat itu aku sedang berada di rumah ibuku. Tidak menyangka kalau kau sudah ada di…" Luhan berhenti berkata-kata saat melihat pakaian wanita yang berserakan di ruang tengah.

Baekhyun terkesiap. Ia segera membungkukkan tubuhnya dan meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya karena Luhan harus melihat itu. Tapi Luhan menepuk punggungnya dan meminta Baekhyun membawa kantong kertas yang ada padanya di bawa kedapur karena ia akan segera masak makan siang. Dengan perasaan rupa-rupa Baekhyun melakukan semua permintaan Luhan. Setelah itu dirinya berusaha membereskan semua hal yang tidak sepantasnya di lihat di ruang tengah. Xi Luhan adalah nyonya Park, tapi dirinya sama sekali tidak marah melihat itu tadi? Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun di lingkupi perasaan sedih, Chanyeol ternyata bukan miliknya lagi. Ada sebulir air mata menetes begitu saja saat menyadari kalau dirinya bukan lagi nyonya Park seperti dulu.

Tapi Baekhyun segera menyeka air matanya dan menyusul Luhan yang berada di dapur, dia tidak akan membiarkan kesedihannya semakin berlarut larut. Wanita itu sudah mulai sibuk dengan sayur-sayuran dan beberapa batang roti. Sedangkan Li Jin duduk di atas meja makan sambil memandangi ibunya memotong-motong brokoli untuk di rebus.

"Nyonya Park?" Baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan prasangkanya, tapi dirinya sedang berusaha keras untuk menyamarkan intonasi penuh tanya yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Panggil Luhan saja!" Katanya.

 _Jadi benar?_ Bisiknya. Baekhyun nyaris terkulai lemas, tapi senyuman Luhan lagi-lagi mampu membuatnya bertahan.

"Baekhyun, kau masih punya waktu berapa lama untuk praktik?"

"Masih dua bulan kedepan," Baekhyun mulai bergerak dan berusaha membantu sebisanya. Luhan terlihat senang karena gadis itu berusaha membantu kerepotannya.

"Kalau begitu kau akan menjadikan , Li Jinsebagai bahan riset?"

"Jika anda tidak keberatan…"

"Tidak masalah, Sekarang kau boleh memperhatikanku, ini menu makan siang yang biasa Li Jinmakan, untuk sarapan iahanya minum susu dan makan sereal, tapi kalau malam makannya sedikit lebih banyak."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia akan jadi _nany_ yang sebenarnya dari anak suaminya dengan wanita lain? Menyedihkan sekali. Dirinya bahkan belum bercerai dengan Chanyeol, tapi pernikahan mereka sama sekali tidak tercatat dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Seandainya tercatatpun Baekhyun tidak akan tega untuk melakukan apa-apa terhadap orang-orang yang sekarang sedang bersamanya dan kelihatannya sangat bahagia.

"Baekhyun, Kau tidak ingat padaku?"

Baekhyun memandangi Luhan lebih lekat, jadi ia pernah bertemu dengan Luhan sebelumnya? Ia tidak mengingat apa-apa. Baekhyun hanya mengingat semua kejadian buruk dalam hidupnya dan melupakan semua kejadian indah kecuali yang berkaitan dengan Chanyeol. "Maaf, Nyonya. Aku tidak punya ingatan yang bagus!"

"Sekedar mengingatkan, kita pernah bertemu di Kedai kakakku, Yixing-ge di sebelah caffee mu di Dongdaemun."

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Usiamu berapa? Kau dan Chanyeol punya hubungan apa?"

Kali ini Baekhyun mulai merasa kehilangan ketenangan. Apa yang harus di katakannya? Ia dan Chanyeol…

"Dia mengatakan kepadaku kalau kalian pernah menikah. Sudah bercerai? Melihat ruang tengah tadi sepertinya sudah terjadi sesuatu semalam."

"Maafkan saya, Nyonya!" Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya. "Saya tidak bermaksud menggoda suami anda, sama sekali tidak. Anda boleh melakukan apa saja kepada saya…"

"Hei!" Luhan memotong ucapan Baekhyun. "Kau mengenal suamiku? Sudah pernah bertemu dengannya? Dia sedang mempersiapan banyak hal sekarang dan aku terkejut saat kau mengatakan tidak bermaksud menggodanya. Percayalah aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu karena laki-laki itu memang suka menggoda wanita manapun yang di temuinya." Xi Luhan tertawa, ia benar-benar sudah membuat Baekhyun merasa keheranan.

"Kau menyangka kalau aku adalah istri Chanyeol? Apa menurutmu Li Jin mirip dengannya?"

Baekhyun menoleh kepada bocah berusia tiga tahun yang terus memandangi ibunya. Li Jin memiliki kemiripan dengan Chanyeol, tapi sangat sedikit. Lalu kenapa? Sangat banyak anak-anak di luar sana yang tidak memiliki kemiripan dengan orang Tuanya.

"Ku ralat." Luhan bersuara lagi. "Chanyeol pamannya, bisa jadi ada kemiripan di antara mereka. Maksudku, Baekhyun. Aku memang nyonya Park, tapi bukan istri Chanyeol. Aku adalah istri Park Sehun, jadi kau tidak perlu bersikap seolah-olah sedang melakukan kesalahan seperti itu. Bukan urusanku jika memang sudah terjadi sesuatu pada kalian semalam. Yang ku tau, aku menemukan pengasuh Li Jinselama kami di Korea!"

 _Benarkah_. Baekhyun merasa kalau sebuah beban berat terangkat dari pundaknya. Tapi meskipun begitu bagaimana bisa dia mengasuh Li Jin dan terus bertemu dengan Chanyeol? Mungkin dia harus mengundurkan diri. "Nyonya, Apa aku akan mengurus Tuan muda disini? Karena ku fikir…"

"Sudah ku bilang, panggil aku Luhan. Usiaku mungkin jauh di atasmu dan memanggil nyonya membuatku semakin merasa tua. Memangnya kenapa? Tadi Chanyeol menelponku dan mengatakan kalau kau sedang sakit, makanya aku kemari. Tapi jika kau sudah sehat aku akan membawamu kerumah ibuku. Kau akan mengurus Li Jinselama seminggu di sana dan setelah itu, jika tidak keberatan aku dan suamiku ada urusan bisnis yang menharuskan kami untuk naik kapal. Kapal itu akan langsung menuju Jepang, jadi Li Jintidak mungkin di tinggal. Aku akan sedikit merepotkanmu, kau mau ikut kami ke Jepang? Semua surat-surat akan di urus suamiku dan ku pastikan kalau dirimu akan kembali ke Korea sebelum masa praktikmu berakhir. Kau tidak keberatan, Kan?"

Ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi lagi. Ada satu pesan masuk. Ia membuka pesannya setelah mengucapkan kata maaf untuk Luhan. Pesan dari Chanyeol.

 _Kau sangat marah padaku?_

 _Kau tidak mengangkat telpon, tidak juga membalas pesanku_

 _Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Italia sekarang_

 _Dan seharusnya tadi pagi aku mengantarkanmu Ke rumah iparku._

 _Dia sudah datang?_

 _(Sender; Chanyeol xxx)_

Baekhyun memeriksa pesan yang sebelumya dan sebelumnya lagi. Chanyeol sudah mengirim pesan sejak jam delapan pagi lebih dari lima buah pesan dan hampir semuanya berisi permintaan maaf. Dia juga mengatakan kalau Dirinya mungkin akan sangat sibuk dan tidak bisa menemui Baekhyun jika Baekhyun mengikuti jadwal keluarga Sehun di banyak tempat. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Tidak bertemu Chanyeol saat ini lebih baik. Ia memandangi pesan Chanyeol yang pertama pagi ini.

 _Baekhyun, kau sudah bangun?_

 _Aku takut pulang, takut melihat wajahmu Yang memandangku_

 _penuh kebencian Seperti tadi malam. Aku minta maaf yang_

 _sebesar-besarnya. Sama sekali bukan maksudku untuk memaksa._

 _Aku hanya marah karena menyadari ada orang lain yang_

 _menyentuh tubuhmu. Maaf karena melampiaskan semuanya_

 _kepdamu Malam tadi (Sender; Chanyeol xxx)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu lebih dan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol sekalipun. Kesibukan karena mengurusi Li Jin sama sekali tidak cukup untuk membuatnya melupakan Chanyeol. Baekhyun terus bertanya kepada hatinya, apa dia jatuh cinta lagi kepada Chanyeol? Dia mencintai Jongin kan? Tapi tidak sekalipun Baekhyun memikirkan Jongin lagi semenjak malam itu. Hanya Chanyeol dan tidak ada orang lain.

Sebenarnya selama mengurusi Li Jin, Baekhyun merasa bahwa hidupnya benar-benar di ayahnya juga bermain dengan Li Jin dan itu membuat Baekhyun dan ibunya saling pandang saat ayahnya meminta Baekhyun untuk segera memberinya cucu. Ibu tirinya masih merahasiakan semuanya dari Ayahnya hingga sekarang dan Baekhyun sangat berhutang budi pada wanita itu. Dia sama sekali tidak tau harus menjawab bagaimana atas

permintaan ayahnya.

Besok dirinya dan keluarga Sehun akan naik kapal. Luhan memberikan Baekhyun libur seharian penuh dan kesempatan itu di gunakannya untuk beristirahat di rumah ayahnya. Membersihkan rumah, memasak untuk makan siang dan makan malam sekaligus sudah di lakukannya dengan baik. Sekarang yang harus di lakukannya dalah _packing_. Baekhyun sempat termenung memikirkan berapa banyak barang yang harus di bawa.

Berapa lama ia akan berada di Jepang untuk mengurusi Li Jin? Yang pasti Baekhyun tidak boleh melewatkan Laptop karena dirinya tetap harus membuat laporan. Baekhyun memilih beberapa pakaian sederhananya untuk di bawa. Sebuah koper yang berukuran sedang sekarang penuh dan siap di bawa besok pagi. Ia merasa tidak perlu membawa banyak barang karena itu hanya akan merepotkannya nanti. Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Baekhyun mempersilahkan orang itu masuk dan ia melihat ibu tirinya datang sambil membawakan semug susu vanilla hangat untuknya. Dengan senyum Baekhyun menyambutnya dan meminumnya beberapa teguk.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi besok?" wanita itu duduk di sampingnya. "Sekarang sudah memasuki musim gugur, udara di kapal pesiar pasti sangat dingin. Bawalah beberapa jaket."

"Iya, aku sudah melakukannya!"

"Cepat kembali, Ya? Ibu bisa pusing mendengar ayahmu menyebut-nyebut namamu setiap menit. Dia pasti sangat khawatir. Sejak tadi dia sudah menunjukkan ke khawatirannya, untungnya sekarang dia dan Taehyung sedang pergi, jadi tidak ada yang perlu terganggu dengan ke khawatirannya itu."

Cangkir mug yang hangat membuat Baekhyun melingkupi kedua telapak tangannya di permukaan luar mug. Ia memandangi keramik putih yang isinya tinggal setengah itu lalu mendesah. "Ibu, aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol!"

Wanita itu memandang Baekhyun heran. "Chanyeol? Kapan?"

"Sudah lama, sebenarnya. Hanya saja aku saat itu tidak ingin membahasnya. Seharusnya aku mengatakannya kepadamu."

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Tidak. Bagaimana keadaanmu setelah bertemu dengannya?"

"Keadaannya sepertinya sangat baik. Keadaanku…"Baekhyun menggantung ucapannya dan mengangka bahu. Ia merasa risih saat bertemu dengan Chanyeol untuk pertama kali, lalu Chanyeol sempat membuatnya merasa nyaman beberapa waktu. Malah pada saat itu Baekhyun sempat berfikir untuk tinggal bersama Chanyeol, tapi setelah malam itu dia sangat takut untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun bahkan tidak mengangkat telpon Chanyeol, tidak membalas pesannya, bahkan tidak mau menerima telpon saat Chanyeol meminta Luhan memberikan ponselnya demi berbicara kepada Baekhyun. Beberapa kali Chanyeol mengirimkan pesan yang berisi kecaman dan amarah, dan yang terakhir Chanyeol mengatakan dirinya tidak akan menelpon ataupun mengirim pesan kepada Baekhyun lagi untuk waktu yang lama.

"Dia tidak berbuat buruk, kan?"

 _Seandainya aku tau itu buruk atau tidak_. Baekhyun membatin. Ia menggeleng pelan lalu memaksakan sebuah senyum.

"Kau masih menyimpan hati untuknya! Ibu tau dan bisa merasakannya. Jika dia memang satu-satunya yang terbaik kau boleh menikah dengannya. Mungkin sekarang sudah saatnya

setelah lewat delapan tahun."

"Dia tidak pernah mengatakan itu. Jadi akupun tidak akan berharap banyak."

"Seandainya hanya ada Ibu dan Taehyung, seandainya ayahmu tidak punya penyakit jantung, semuanya mungkin akan lebih baik. Ibu tidak perlu memisahkan kalian. Ibu sangat bersimpati pada sikapnya yang datang hampir setiap malam meskipun saat itu ibu menolaknya dengan keras. Ibu juga sedih saat melihat dia menangis di rumah sakit waktu mengetahui kalau janinmu sudah tidak bernyawa. Maafkan ibu, Baekhyun. Semuanya salah ibu!"

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Suara yang lebih berat menyeruak di balik pintu yang terbuka dengan keras.

Baekhyun dan ibunya memandangi Tuan Byun yang terpaku menatapi putri dan istrinya bergantian. "Coba jelaskan padaku, siapa Chanyeol? Janinmu tidak bernyawa maksudnya…"Laki-laki itu memperbesar bola matanya. "Baekhyun, Kau permah mengandung?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_

 _ **CHANBAEK IS REAL**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Remake Story by Phoebe**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Others**

 **[Chanbaek]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin berhembus kencang di haluan kapal pesiar yang mewah. Sudah dua hari Baekhyun meninggalkan rumah setelah perdebatan sengit dengan ayahnya tempo hari. Ayahnya pada akhirnya tetap mengetahui segalanya meskipun semua masalah itu terus berusaha di sembunyikan darinya. Ibu tirinya menjadi korban amukan ayahnya yang lebih besar lagi karena itu dan saat itu Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tau harus berbuat apa-apa. Semua tentang Chanyeol sedikit banyak membuat ayah merasa lega karena laki-laki itu tidak lepas tangan begitu saja.. Tapi ayahnya sangat marah saat mengetahui kalau mereka sempat berencana menyingkirkan dan menyembunyikan kandungan Baekhyun. Meskipun melalui perdebatan yang parah, Baekhyun merasa lebih lega. Ayah tidak terserang penyakitnya, hanya sedikit shock yang membuatnya demam seharian dan tadi ibunya menelpon kalau ayahnya sudah sembuh.

Baekhyun memeluk Li Jin semakin erat. Anak itu belakangan ini semakin dekat dengannya. Tadi Li Jin mengeluh kepanasan di dalam kamarnya dan sekarang Baekhyun harus memastikan kalau Li Jin tidak kedinginan karena tertidur di haluan dengan angin yang cukup kencang. Baekhyun menggendong Li Jin dan ingin membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar. Sepanjang koridor menuju kamarnya, Baekhyun terus berdendang agar Li Jin bisa tenang. Tapi Li Jin menggeliat dan menangis begitu menyadari kalau hawa di sekelilingnya berubah menjadi lebih Hangat. Luhan dari kejauhan menyongsong dengan gerakan cepat dan segera mengambil alih anaknya lalu berusaha menenangkannya. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Li Jin yang sangat kecil.

"Dia hanya rewel saja, seharian ini Li Jinsusah tidur!" Kata Luhan. Ia berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun yang memperlihatkan wajah penuh rasa bersalah. "Nanti malam aku butuh bantuanmu. Ada pesta besar disini, jadi aku meminta kau menjaga Li Jin!"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Saya akan menjaganya di kamar."

"Di kamar? Tidak, tidak. Ayahnya ingin Li Jin ikut ke pesta. Dia sangat bangga kepada anak laki-lakinya dan berharap bisa memperkenalkan Li Jin kepada teman-temannya. Jadi ku harap kau bisa ikut kepesta."

Pesta? Baekhyun tidak membawa satu pakaianpun yang pantas untuk di bawa ke pesta. Yang ada di dalam kopernya hanya jeans dan jeans. Pantaskah bila ia menggunakan itu di pesta nanti?

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk melakukannya tapi itu sama seja dengan tidak menghormati orang-orang yang mungkin memberikan penampilan terbaiknya nanti malam. Baekhyun mendesah. "Boleh saya menggunakan Jeans, nyonya? Saya hanya punya Jeans…"

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, jangan panggil aku nyonya. Soal itu, Kau ikut denganku saja!"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya memberikan kode kepada Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya. Baekhyun tau kalau Luhan sedang membawanya ke kamarnya di sudut lain kapal. Selama ini Luhan selalu tidur bersama suaminya dan Baekhyun bersama Li Jin di kamar yang lokasinya berjarak cukup jauh. Untungnya selama ini Li Jin tidak pernah berteriak-teriak sehingga harus membuat penumpang kapal yang lain kewalahan. Kamar Luhan sama sekali tidak berbeda degan kamar yang di tinggali Baekhyun selama di kapal ini, semuanya sama persis seperti duplikat. Luhan bahkan memindahkan pakaiannya kelemari sebagai tanda kalau dia akan tinggal lama di kapal ini. Ia membuka lemari pakaian lebar-lebar dan mempersembahkan kepada Baekhyun beberapa pakaian pestanya. Baekhyun benar-benar terperangah. Bukan sebuah pakaian yang mewah, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya terkagum-kagum. Luhan memilih warna-warna yang tak lazim untuk gaunnya, tidak ada warna hitam

seperti yang di harapkan Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa mengenakan ini" Kata Luhan. "Ukuran tubuh kita tidak berbeda jauh, aku hanya sedikit lebih tinggi darimu. Jadi kau pakai yang rok pendek saja. Itu juga untuk memudahkan pekerjaanmu kalau nanti harus mengejar-ngejar Li Jin yang nakal. Kau punya sepatu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kalau sepatu, aku punya!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah gaun Shippo berintonasi lembut membalut tubuh Baekhyun. Selera Sehun atas karya istrinya membuat laki-laki itu memuji Baekhyun semalaman dan mendapat cubitan cemburu dari istrinya. Jika Luhan yang menggunakan, mungkin gaun itu akan lebih pendek karena Luhan adalah sosok yang tinggi besar bagaikan dewi. Tapi di tubuh Baekhyun, gaun itu menutupi sebagian betisnya dengan chiffon yang selalu bergoyang ringan setiap kali dia bergerak. Baekhyun menggunakan sepatu coklat yang biasa di gunakannya ke Coffee shop. Untungnya tidak ber-hak terlalu tinggi sehingga ia masih bisa mengikuti gerak Li Jin yang entah mengapa malam ini tidak mau diam.

Selebihnya Baekhyun benar-benar polos, ia hanya mengenakan sebuah anting perak untuk menghiasi telinganya karena gaun yang bergantung di lehernya sama sekali tidak memungkinkannya untuk mengenakan kalung meskipun lehernya berpotongan rendah.

Berkali-kali pandangan mata orang-orang tertuju padanya. Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya yang berbinar-binar karena ia satu satunya wanita yang menggunakan gaun berwarna terang dan sangat lembut. Selebihnya, semua orang mengenakan gaun berwarna sama, hitam, merah, silver dan beberapa orang memakai warna ungu dan hijau. Luhan memilih warna hijau zaitun sehingga membuat kulitnya terlihat sangat cerah. Dan gaun Shippo yang Baekhyun kenakan juga memiliki efek yang sama. Semuanya karena Luhan, ia memilihkan gaun yang akan Baekhyun kenakan, bahkan sampai menginspeksi seperti apa sepatu yang Baekhyun kenakan dan menyamakannya dengan warna cat kuku Baekhyun saat ini. Dia memaksa Baekhyun berdandan semaksimal mungkin.

Meskipun begitu, adanya Li Jin di pangkuannya membuat tidak seorang laki-lakipun yang berani mengajak Baekhyun berdansa dan ia patut bersyukur karena itu. Baekhyun hanya memandangi pasangan paling serasi di dunia, Luhan dan Sehun yang sedang asik bertengkar di lantai dansa. Luhan sangat superior dan Sehun selalu punya cara untuk membantah. Mereka mungkin bertemu karena pertengkaran sebelum akhirnya jatuh cinta. Itu terlihat dari semua interaksi mereka selama ini. Dan setiap kali mereka bersikap seperti itu, keduanya berhasil menghibur Baekhyun dan membuatnya berusaha menahan tawa seperti kali ini. Tiba-tiba Li Jin menggeliat turun dan berlari mendekati ibunya. Dalam sekejap anak itu sudah berada di atas leher ayahnya dan bersenang-senang dengan keluarganya. Baekhyun menjadi sangat iri, seandainya ia dan Chanyeol bisa seperti itu…

 _Astaga kenapa tiba-tiba memikirkan Chanyeol lagi?_ Baekhyun membatin..

ia tidak seharusnya memikirkan Chanyeol. Yang harus di lakukannya adalah menolak semua permintaan dansa yang di tujukan kepadanya. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa risih setiap kali ada tangan-tangan terjulur untuknya. Ia berharap Li Jin segera kembali meskipun sepertinya mulai mustahil. Keluarga itu bahkan sudah meghilang entah kemana.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa!" Baekhyun menolak lagi. Ia sempat memandang laki-laki yang membungkukkan badan di depannya sekilas.

"Tapi Nona, Permohonan ini tidak bisa di tolak."

"Aku tidak bisa menari. Aku sedang sakit…" Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya. Ia memandang seseorang yang tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapannya sambil terperangah. Chanyeol. Sekali lagi Baekhyun memandang laki-laki yang tadi menjulurkan tangannya kepada Baekhyun. Jungsoo , orang itu…

"Aku mengutus Jungsoo untuk memintamu berdansa denganku dan kau menolak? Dengan susah payah aku menyusul kemari, kau fikir mudah mencapai sebuah kapal yang ada di tengah lautan? Degan yacth?"

Baekhyun segera menundukkan wajahnya. Walau bagaimanapun dia tidak mungkin berdansa dengan Chanyeol. "aku sedang menunggu Li Jin!"

"Dan jadi orang bodoh disini? Mereka sudah kembali ke kamarnya." Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun yang berada di pangkuan gadis itu dan berusaha menariknya. "Ikut aku, kita bicara…"

"Bicara disini saja!" Baekhyun menggeliat untuk melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol dan berhasil. Chanyeol berpindah ke lengannya sehingga Baekhyun meringis.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini. Aku tidak suka di paksa. Kau membuatku takut!" Chanyeol tidak perduli. Dia benar-benar menyeret Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan itu menyusuri koridor menuju tempat yang Baekhyun kenal. Kamarnya dan Li Jin. Ia harus terkejut saat Chanyeol memiliki kuncinya dan mendapatkannya dari Jungsoo. Sesaat kemudian Chanyeol memerintahkan Jungsoo menunggu di luar sebelum menutup pintu.

Pada akhirnya mereka berakhir seperti ini, Baekhyun terpaku saat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat tidak Baekhyun sukai.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau malam ini kau berubah menjadi wanita idaman Sehun." Chanyeol berdesis.

"Ini bukan mauku, Luhan memaksaku…"Baekhyun terdiam sejenak lalu menantang wajah Chanyeol yang semakin mendekat kepadanya. "Kalian merencanakannya?" Chanyeol tersenyum. Meskipun berbeda warna, Baekhyun harusnya sadar kalau gaun yang di kenakannya sama persis dengan gaun merah yang Baekhyun kenakan saat mereka menikah.

Sengaja? Iya.

Chanyeol merencanakannya semenjak Baekhyun tidak memperdulikannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku sudah mengurus semuanya." Jawab Chanyeol. "Aku bahkan siap membunuh orang-orang yang pernah menatapmu dengan pandangan binatang mereka. Aku membuat para Netter yang menjadikan tubuhmu sebagai objek hobi aneh mereka delapan tahun yang lalu melupakan semuanya, Aku membuat mereka semua menjauh dari dunia ini."

"Kau sedang mengatakan apa?"

"Aku tidak suka saat istriku di gunakan sebagai bahan untuk memanjakan pandangan laki-laki lain. Sekarang aku sudah menghapusnya dari dunia ini, aku tinggal menghapusnya dari ingatanmu."

Baekhyun memijat dahinya sejenak. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Apa kau akan percaya bila aku katakan kalau mereka semua sudah mati? Mereka semua sudah musnah dari pandanganmu dan sekarang biarkan aku membantumu melupakan semuanya!"

"Kau ingin memaksaku lagi?"

"Aku tidak akan memaksa.."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau!" Potong Baekhyun tegas, ia kemudian berusaha mendekati pintu. Tapi Chanyeol berhasil membuka simpul di lehernya sehingga membuat gaun Baekhyun nyaris melorot kebawah. Untungnya Baekhyun berhasil menahannya secara spontan dan berusaha mengikatnya kembali dengan ikatan yang lebih solid. Baekhyun masih berusaha tidak memandang wajah Chanyeol, tubuhnya mulai gemetar karena dirinya tau sekarang dia sedang tidak bisa lari. Ada Jungsoo di depan pintu yang siap menghalanginya saat ia keluar nanti.

"Sampai kapan kau akan begini?" Desis Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Malam itu kau benar-benar membuatku takut dan itu cukup untuk jadi alasan mengapa aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Kau tidak lihat tubuhku sudah

mulai gemetaran…" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk meyakinkan Chanyeol betapa takutnya dia membayangkan apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

"Itu karena saat itu kau berfikir Suho yang menyentuhmu. Sekarang berbaringlah. Kita coba sekali lagi dan aku tidak akan memaksa. Bila kau ketakutan aku akan berhenti." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Ia sangat merindukan Chanyeol, Ternyata. Tapi Baekhyun ragu kalau dirinya akan baik-baik saja. Ia ingin mencoba, hatinya tengah membujuknya untuk mencoba. Tapi otaknya menolak dan dengan keras Baekhyun mengatakan tidak.

"Aku tidak bisa!"

Kali ini Chanyeol mendekat. Ia memandangi Baekhyun yang masih menolak untuk memandang wajahnya. "Baekhyun, lihat aku. Kau akan baik-baik saja, ruangan ini sangat terang dan kau bisa melihat wajahku dengan jelas."

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat, rasa rindu pada Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa di toleransi. Perasaan itu bahkan mencampuri rasa takutnya sehingga semuanya menjadi meragukan. Ia akan melakukannya? Baekhyun tau kalau dirinya sangat merindukannya. Tapi setiap kali di sentuh laki-laki, yang terbayang hanya Suho, hanya pemaksaan dan hanya kesakitan. Tubuhnya merasa nyilu mengenang bagaimana sayatan demi sayatan mendarat di tubuhnya, bagaimana daerah sensitifnya di permainkan dengan berbagai cara, di masuki macam-macam benda. Sekali lagi Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol dan semua bayangan itu tercampur dengan semua kebahagiaan yang sudah Chanyeol berikan. Janinnya yang berdetak di monitor, Chanyeol yang berlutut di hadapan ibunya, Topi woll berwarna hijau, Jimat merah dan airmata Chanyeol saat do'anya tidak di kabulkan, sepertinya Baekhyun mulai terbujuk. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang tanpa kata-kata. Membiarkan Chanyeol merangkak di atas tubuhnya dan harus merasa gelisah saat laki-laki itu menghujani wajahnya dengan ciuman berkali-kali. Kedua tangan Baekhyun menggenggam seprai sutra berwarna merah dengan erat, dia yakin sebentar lagi dirinya akan segera berteriak, Baekhyun tidak sanggup menahannya lagi.

"Buka matamu! Lihat aku!" Suara Chanyeol berbisik.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan memandang wajah Chanyeol dalam jarak yang dekat. Terbersit rona malu saat ia dan Chanyeol bertatapan. Bahkan delapan tahun lalu, setiap kali dirinya dan Chanyeol bercinta Baekhyun tidak pernah memandang wajah Chanyeol

sekalipun.

"Jangan pernah biarkan matamu terpejam lama. Lihat aku, aku yang menyentuhmu. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Selang beberapa detik ia mengerang saat ada bagian dari tubuhnya dan tubuh Chanyeol yang menyatu, dirinya mulai di jalari perasaan takut, Baekhyun nyaris memejamkan matanya lagi jika Chanyeol tidak menyebut namanya.

"Pegang tanganku kalau kau merasa takut! Aku ada disini, seandainya kau membayangkan wajah Suho, aku ada disini untuk menolongmu." Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya dan Baekhyun menggenggamnya. Ia mendekap sebelah tangan Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya di atas dada. Selang beberapa waktu kemudian Chanyeol mulai bergerak, membuat nafas Baekhyun hampir saja berhenti. Baekhyun harus menahan diri untuk tidak terpejam dan melihat kedalam mata Chanyeol yang tidak berhenti menatapnya. Sesekali bayangan Suho muncul, tapi Baekhyun berhasil menepisnya. Chanyeol ada disini bersamanya, Suho? Laki-laki itu sudah mati.

Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun mulai mendesah dalam suara yang sangat halus, genggamannya pada tangan Chanyeol mengendor memberikan kesempatan kepada Chanyeol untuk menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Dan mereka terus berpacu meskipun gaun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak di tanggalkan, meskipun Chanyeol juga masih mengenakan kemejanya lengkap dengan dasi yang masih rapi yang berjuntai menyentuh dada Baekhyun. Semakin lama semakin cepat sehingga akhirnya Baekhyun sampai lebih dulu dan Chanyeol segera menyusulnya. Ia benar benar terengah-engah dan merasa sangat lega. Chanyeol masih menatapnya, masih disini bersamanya.

" _You did it_! Aku berhasil membuatmu tidak berteriak kali ini!" Chanyeol masih berbisik. "Kau membutuhkanku, bukan Jongin!"

Baekhyun menelan ludah berusaha menenangkan nafasnya. Ia memejamka matanya lama, beberapa bulir keringat mulai mengalir di sela-sela rambutnya. Ia bisa merasakan kalau Chanyeol belum ingin berpisah, setiap kali ada sesuatu yang membasahi daerah sensitifnya yang terdalam benar-benar membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa jika tidak berdesah halus. Ia sudah sangat lama tidak merasakan ini, sudah sangat lama tidak menikmatinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

" _I'm okay_!" Jawab Baekhyun, ia membuka matanya dan menatap

Chanyeol yang masih memandanginya. "Sampai kapan kau akan bertahan dalam posisi seperti ini?"

Chanyeol tersenyum malu-malu, tapi dirinya sama sekali tidak bergerak. "Aku hampir kehilanganmu untuk selamanya. Sekarang mana mungkin aku melepasmu begitu saja!" Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Berapa usiamu sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. Untuk apa Chanyeol menanyakan usianya sekarang? Chanyeol tau berapa rentang usia mereka dan seharusnya laki-laki itu bisa menghitungnya sendiri. Dengan ragu-ragu Baekhyun menjawab. "dua puluh tiga…" Dan ia merasakan kalau Chanyeol mencumbunya. Sebuat ciuman panjang yang sangat manis. Baekhyun sangat merindukannya. Kedua lengan Chanyeol melingkarkan sesuatu yang menghadirkan rasa dingin di lehernya. Baekhyun menyentuh benda itu dan berusaha melihatnya, sebuah kalung dengan bandul mutiara putih yang cantik siap menggantung di lehernya. Chanyeol sudah mengenakannya dengan baik.

"Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang kesembilan." Bisik Chanyeol lirih. "Kau ingat hari ini kan?"

Kali ini Baekhyun tidak memandang Chanyeol dengan rona malu, ada sesuatu yang lebih luar biasa lagi tergurat disana. Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya melingkari leher Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat sehingga Chanyeol benar-benar jatuh di atas tubuhnya, Baekhyun sedikit mengerang saat merasa bagian tubuh Chanyeol yang tadi masih berada di dalam dirinya menekan semakin kedalam. Gadis itu bersyukur ia masih bisa bernafas di sela-sela air matanya yang mendesak.

"Aku fikir aku tidak akan merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini lagi." Desis Baekhyun.

Mereka berpelukan lama, karena Chanyeol juga tidak mengerti harus mengatakan apa. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun menangis dalam pelukannya, berusaha menopang tubuhnya dengan tangan agar Baekhyun tidak merasa terbebani dengan tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba bunyi pintu di ketuk. Baekhyun perlahan-lahan melepaskan rangkulannya dan menyeka air matanya. Chanyeol kali ini melepaskan diri dari tubuhnya dan merapikan pakaiannya lalu membuka pintu. Baekhyun juga berusaha duduk dalam keadaan yang lebih rapi, ia bersyukur masih mengenakan gaunnya saat Li Jin menghambur kedalam pelukannya. Setidaknya Li Jin tidak melihat-hal-hal aneh yang tidak pantas untuk mata anak seusianya.

"Dia merengek ingin tidur bersama _nany_ -nya. Aku sudah berusaha membujuknya!" Sehun berdiri di depan pintu bersama istrinya. Keduanya sudah mengenakan pakaian tidur dan Li Jin juga sudah mengenakan piama berwarna kuning gading dengan gambar tokoh kartun idolanya.

Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun sejenak lalu tersenyum kepada Sehun. "Kalau begitu biarkan Li Jintidur bersama kami malam ini."

"Tapi kalian berdua…"

"Kami sudah selesai. " Chanyeol memotong ucapan Luhan.

"Sekarang kembalilah kekamar kalian. Aku juga lelah dan ingin tidur!"

Luhan dan Sehun masuk ke kamar itu sebentar dan pergi setelah mencium kening putranya. Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol hanya bisa memandangi Baekhyun yang sibuk menidurkan Li Jin dengan penuh kasih. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah foto hasil UsG yang di ambilnya dari Baekhyun tempo hari dan memandanginya lekat-lekat.

Seandainya anak itu lahir, mungkin sudah berlarian bersama Li Jin sekarang, mungkin sudah menggendong Li Jin atau malah menidurkannya seperti yang sedang Baekhyun lakukan saat

ini. Li Jin sudah terlelap dan Baekhyun sepertinya juga sudah mulai mengantuk. Ia menguap beberapa kali sambil memandangi Chanyeol yang mendekat kepadanya.

"Mama, tidurlah." Ujar Chanyeol. Ia nyaris membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Mama? Sudah sangat lama Baekhyun tidak memberi respon sebaik ini saat ia mengucapkannya. "Sampai anak kedua kita lahir, Li Jinadalah anak kita. Kau sangat menyayanginya kan? Luhan noona bilang dia sangat dekat denganmu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Selama di kapal ini dia akan jadi anakmu. Apakah Sehun sudah mengatakan kalau dia dan istrinya sedang bulan madu yang kedua? Mereka beruntung ada dirimu disini, seharusnya mereka melakukan hal yang lebih kejam lagi dengan meninggalkan Li Jinbersama neneknya di Seoul. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana Li Jinmenangis memanggil ibunya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Ia berbisik agar Chanyeol segera mengganti pakaiannya dan Setelah itu giliran Baekhyun, karena tidak mungkin dirinya akan mengenakan gaun semalaman. Semua berjalan dengan bahagia. Setelah ini, dirinya hanya perlu, menikmati kebahagiaan yang tertunda yang seharusnya sudah menghampiri hidup mereka sejak lama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau memuat nama semua orang di laporanmu, Sehun dan Luhan noona juga, Tapi kenapa hanya aku yang tidak? Kenapa kau tidak mengucapkan terima kasih kepadaku?" Chanyeol mengerang untuk yang kesekian kalinya minggu ini. Ia masih kesal karena tidak ada Nama Park Chanyeol dalam laporan Baekhyun. Chanyeol bertindak seolah-olah hal itu adalah hal yang paling menyakitinya di dunia. Bahkan hari ini dia sama sekali tidak berhenti melakukannya meskipun mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sebuah tempat di Manhattan.

Sadar atau tidak kelakuan kekanak-kanakannya berhasil membuat Baekhyun tertawa. Bukan hanya Baekhyun, Ayah dan ibunya bahkan juga Byun Taehyung melakukan hal yang sama. Chanyeol kelihatannya sangat kesal sekali karena merasa tidak di anggap ada.

"Namamu sudah ada di hatiku, tidak cukup?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku ingin semua orang tau, aku ingin kau menuliskan terimakasih untuk suamiku tercinta Park Chanyeol …"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi kekanak-kanakan begini? Kau ingin siapa lagi yang tau? Dengan kelakuanmu belakangan ini, sudah berhasil membuat semua orang tau kalau aku bukan wanita lajang. Bahkan teman-teman di coffee shop juga. Kau tau, bagaimana mereka mengejekku setiap hari?"

"Marahi saja! Sekarang Kau Bosnya. Aku mengambil alih Coffee shop itu untukmu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu dua bulan yang lalu. Jadi kau berhak memarahi mereka tentunya." Gumam Chanyeol.

Taksi yang membawa mereka berdua berhenti di sebuah tempat yang sangat Baekhyun kenal. Meskipun dirinya hanya pernah sekali datang kemari, tapi semua ingatannya tentang tempat ini masih sangat jelas. Sungai itu, masih tersembunyi dari keramaian.

Tempat dimana mereka melepas calon bayi mereka dengan ikhlas, tempat dimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjanji untuk bersama selamanya. Keduanya keluar dari Taksi dan membiarkannya pergi, dalam hitungan menit, Chanyeol sudah menggenggam tangan istrinya dan duduk di pinggir sungai dengan tenang. Pohon yang rindang membuat tempat ini menjadi sangat teduh.

"Sekarang lakukanlah!" Bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menganguk lalu menghanyutkan bunga-bunga yang di bawanya dengan tenang. Ia lebih banyak diam dan terhenyak mengenang kehilangan yang sudah di lewati dalam kurun waktu yang lama. Untuk beberapa menit suasana menjadi sangat hening hingga akhirnya Chanyeol kembali berbisik. "Sudah selesai? Kita kesana saja!" Ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke sebuah pohon rindang yang meneduhi sekelompok rumput-rumput tebal di bawahnya.

Tanpa persetujuan selanjutnya Chanyeol kembali meraih tangan istrinya sampai keduanya berakhir dengan berbaring di bawah pohon itu denga nyaman. Chanyeol melepas rasa lelahnya dengan menghela nafas beberapa kali. Perjalalan seharian ini benar-benar sudah berhasil membuat pinggangnya sakit. Ia memandangi Baekhyun yang berada dalam pelukannya sejenak lalu beralih kepada cahaya yang menelisip dari balik dedaunan.

"Kau merindukan anak kita tidak?" Katanya.

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke lengan Chanyeol lalu mengangguk. "Setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap detik selama sembilan tahun aku selalu merasakan hal itu."

"Aku juga sama! Tapi dia akan terlahir kembali, Kan?"

"Bagaimana kalau tidak? Bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar tidak akan pernah bisa memberimu anak?"

Chanyeol mendesah. "Baekhyun _,_ Berarti benar firasatku kalau sebenarnya anak kita sudah terlahir dalam bentuk Li Jin. Kau tau, kan? Luhan noona juga sama sepertimu. Hanya saja wanita itu lebih kuat untuk membuat pertahanan terhadap dirinya sendiri dan pasti bisa hidup tanpa Sehun bila saat itu dia benar-benar membawa rahasia kehamilannya pergi dari kami. Aku merasakannya, saat mengetahui kalau Luhan sedang mengandung aku merasa kalau yang berada dalam kandungannya adalah anakku."

"Seandainya aku lebih kuat, mungkin aku tidak akan kehilangan janinku. Tidak akan kehilanganmu, dan…"

"Berhentilah berbicara seperti itu. Kau memang harus tercipta sebagai sosok yang lemah agar aku bisa selalu melindungimu. Jika kau sama kuatnya seperti Luhan noona, aku yakin kalau sekarang kita tidak akan bersama lagi. Kau akan benar-benar menjauh dan tidak akan kembali demi ayahmu. Kau tau tidak? Saat itu Luhan noona sudah siap meninggalkan semua keluarganya. Jadi aku tidak akan rela kalau kau seperti dia!"

Baekhyun tertawa halus. Benar, jika Baekhyun sama seperti Luhan, maka Baekhyun tidak akan pernah kembali ke Seoul, tidak akan melarikan diri ke Jepang, Baekhyun pasti akan lebih memilih untuk pergi ke tempat dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang akan menduga kalau dirinya berada disana. Dia beruntung menjadi orang yang lemah, beruntung karena masih di beri kesempatan untuk bersama Chanyeol pada akhirnya dalam damai seperti sekarang.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Kau belum memberi jawaban yang ku inginkan. Jika aku benar-benar tidak bisa memberimu anak bagaimana?"

"Kita jemput saja anak kita yang ada di Jepang. Selagi Li Jin masih bisa di iming-imingi dengan mainan, dia pasti akan ikut dengan kita!"

Baekhyun memukul dada suaminya dengan kesal. "Aku serius!"

Chanyeol tertawa senang. Lalu memejamkan matanya perlahan. "berhentilah berkata sedih seperti itu. Masih banyak cara untuk bahagia di dunia ini. Jika kau mengatakan tidak pernah memberiku anak, itu anggapan bodoh. Kau sudah pernah hampir memberikannya meskipun bocah itu gagal lahir kedunia seperti rencana kita. Itu sudah cukup. Aku masih bisa melakukan hal lain bersamamu untuk bahagia, kan?"

Sejenak Hening. Nafas Chanyeol mulai teratur karena dirinya mulai mengantuk. Tapi meskipun ia sudah memejamkan matanya, Chanyeol masih belum bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Ia ingin membuka matanya dan melihat apa yang Baekhyun lakukan saat ini. Apakah Baekhyun sedang tersenyum, atau sedang menangis…

Akhirnya Chanyeol membuka matanya saat sebuah kecupan hangat hadir hanya untuknya. Ia memandangi Baekhyun yang tersenyum untuknya. Baekhyun mendesis mengucapkan terimakasih dengan bisikan yang sangat halus di telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela nafas dalam berusaha untuk menyembunyikan perasaan haru yang mendesak. Ia sangat bahagia.

"Kenapa kau berterima kasih?" Tanya Chanyeol gugup. "Untuk semua kebaikanku, ya? Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Sudah sifatku…"

"Untuk bersedia menerimaku kembali setelah semua yang

terjadi. Aku beruntung karena mencintaimu Park Chanyeol!"

"Aku juga." Suara Chanyeol terdengar lebih pelan dari yang tadi.

"Jarang sekali ada pria yang seberuntung aku. Saat usiaku hampir empat puluh tahun, aku masih bisa memandangi wanita seksi berusia dua puluh tahunan yang menjadi istriku sekarang." Chanyeol lalu tertawa bangga. Kebahagiaannya bukana hanya karena itu. Tapi lidahnya teramat sulit untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **PS : AKHIRNYA END T.T . Entah kenapa remake an ini lebih sepi daripada yang lain.**_

 _ **Pokoknya Terimakasih buat kalian yang setia nyemangatin aku , menunggu ff remake ini update , membaca , mereview , memfollow dan memfavouritkan cerita ini.**_

 _ **Yang mau kenalan silahkan lewat twitter beefelous atau servalight /kalo ada sih/ Okey pokoknya makasih atas dukungan ff ini. Aku pamit keep supporting EXO and Chanbaek byeeee!:)**_

 _ **OKE SAMPAI JUMPA DI LAIN KESEMPATAN BYE KKAEBSONG!^^**_

 _ **READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_

 _ **CHANBAEK IS REAL**_

 _ **I BELIEVE IN CHANBAEK**_

 _ **CHANBAEK JJANG**_


	14. Announcement

**Hello guys! Its been a long time since i'm not publishing a new story. Kindly check my new remake (again) story. Ofc, i'm still use my one and my lovely pairing CHANBAEK (still GS bcs this is just a remake and i find any difficulty to changes into BoyxBoy but to be very honest im in love with Gay story esp CHANBAEK lol) . I hope you like my new remake story, if you have spare time , go to my profile and read, follow, fav also review. Thankyou^^(sorry my grammar is so bad) lol**

 **Last but not least PLEASE STILL SUPPORTING CHANBAEK NO MATTER WHAT AND BELIEVE THAT CHANBAEK IS REAL! ILY!**


End file.
